


nothing comes of the songs people sing

by brandflakeeee



Series: a night like this [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guns, era violence, sequel to my other 1920s fic, so all the standard 1920s warnings apply too, surprise you thought you'd seen the last of me, whole shebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandflakeeee/pseuds/brandflakeeee
Summary: things are never simple. not in this city.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: a night like this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609309
Comments: 31
Kudos: 136





	1. i see fire

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO. 
> 
> Surprise. If you've been following me on tumblr you know I've had this in the works for a while. I've got the entire thing planned out, and will be posting related things over on tumblr if you want to follow the journey over there as well, @ourladycftheunderground. Not to mention the love of my life, @meetthefates draws some pretty amazing artwork for this verse.

Splashing cold water against her neck, Persephone tried to quell the heat beneath her skin without ruining too much of her painted face. Fingers wrapped around the wash basin, she flinched when she caught sight of her reflection in the gilded mirror, the paleness to her face that wasn’t exactly hidden. Her nails dug into her palms briefly, grounding herself in her reality. Best she could, at any rate. It was harder some days, especially on those when she’d had very little sleep the night before. Using the edge of her finger, she manipulated what was left of her kohl and lipstick to look semi-decent, and thanked whatever gods were listening the lighting was dim to the point no one would notice. It wasn't the ideal place to lose herself, a place she couldn't exactly escape from as much as she wanted to. Well, she  _ could _ escape but her absence would surely be noticed, and she wasn't going to make her husband leave an event he was covertly half funding. 

Scrutinizing her reflection one last time, she took another breath before slipping out of the water closet and back into the hallway. A smile plastered on, Persephone followed the hall into an open reception room where beyond lie a small event venue filled with people dressed in black tie. She was no exception; she'd chosen a dress of soft green, longer than what she normally wore - but given the current company, she figured a scandalous bit of _ leg _ might not be worth the trouble or effort. Weaving through a small cluster of people at the back, she ducked into the main room just as thunderous applause filled the air. There was a podium on a raised dais up front, and from the looks of it a man there had just finished his speech. He smiled rather broadly, before taking the arm of the elegant woman a few steps away and rejoining the crowd while the applause faded and music from the quartet in the corner struck up once more. 

Craning her neck, her brows furrowed neatly together as she tried to catch sight of her husband where she'd left him, but he had shifted somewhere in the crowd. It shouldn't have been difficult to find him, given he was tall as hell and all that, but Persephone could only skirt the edges of the room to try and spot him.  _ Damn it all. _ Not to mention she was doing well enough to avoid the face that had sent her to the watercloset in the first place. 

What they didn't tell you about killing someone, was how haunted your mind could become. 

In the weeks after everything with Pluto and his men, Persephone had been riding the high of being free, of being married. The adrenaline had fueled her to exhaustion, but the nightmares came not long after. His face, mostly; half melted from the fire and screaming her name, clawing at her dress, her skin. She woke in a cold sweat every time and while she had attempted to hide it from Hades, he was there to comfort her. Understanding, trying to help her cope. Things were better now than they had been, but when she'd spotted the face of one of Pluto's men in the crowd (or so she thought), those nightmares had raced back in fervor and she'd had to excuse herself to try and pull her sanity back in place. Her stomach still rolled with the thought that he could be behind her any moment. Even with that particular organization dismantled, a few of his lackeys lingered in the city and had dispersed to other 'business'. 

"Ms. Persephone!" 

She turned at her name instinctively, only to find the man who had been on stage when she'd returned to the room. She smiled politely, and took his hand when he extended it. 

"I don't think we've met." She said slowly, studying his face. It was both familiar and not, with dark hair and eyes that seemed to burn with a fire - or maybe it was her own mind implanting ideas. Wouldn’t be the first time. He shook her hand with a confident gesture and a charming smile.

“Hades has nothing but wonderful things to say about his wife.” The man continued, as if she hadn’t spoken. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person. I’m Ares. Athena’s brother.”

Ah. So that was why he seemed familiar. Athena, an old friend of Hades, had invited them and Hades had made a sizeable donation to Ares’ campaign for mayor of the city. Ares was one of few who knew the true nature of the business that her husband dealt with, and Hades’ support meant that his business stayed well under the radar. Having such a person in office as mayor would only help business, which was the sole reason Hades had even agreed. 

“A pleasure.” Persephone offered her best smile. “I enjoyed your speech.” The one she had missed. If he knew, his expression didn’t betray it.

“I wish I could take all the credit, but my sister is a very experienced writer and insists on writing everything I say publicly. I think she’d speak for me, if she could.” He remarked with a flicker of a smirk, amused. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen her?”

“I was just looking for Hades - I get the sneaking suspicion they’re somewhere together, no doubt.” She raised up on her tip-toes for a moment, as if she might have spotted him. Nothing. It made her uneasy; it wasn’t like Hades to lose himself in crowds without her. Ares scoffed. 

“I’m sure they’ll turn up.” He hummed. “I wanted to thank your husband for his support, given the circumstances.”

“Circumstances?” Her brows knitted together. He smiled at a passing few before taking her elbow quite suddenly. She flinched almost instinctively; strange men putting their hands anywhere near her made her uneasy, for obvious reasons. Her smile faltered and Persephone tried to hide it well enough, wishing more than anything for a glass of something alcoholic. But no; that ban was still very much in effect and while bootlegging was strong as ever in the underbelly, it was also only available in the underbelly. Not a chance a drop of it would be served at some swanky event with the city’s elite. Pity.

“I only mean what happened those months ago. I heard the full story and I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.”

“Oh.” Of course. “Things are better. Business is good. There’s not any ‘circumstances’, as you call it. Just a minor hiccup.” At the very least, it had landed her Hades and Persephone was not one to forget that major detail. 

“Of course, of course.” He waved a dismissive hand as he led her toward a table of various crystal dishes of finger foods. At the very least, he didn’t seem a slimeball like most of the politicians in the damned country. Or city. Persephone wouldn’t touch most of ‘em with a ten foot pole. Hell, a thirty foot pole. Out of what she’d been paying attention to, Ares was the clear frontrunner for the mayoral election. He seemed decent enough, the way Athena had spoken of him. Persephone trusted Athena, therefore she’d trust Ares. For now. She’d learned that trust in the city was a very fragile thing, easily broken but not easily given. 

“You’ve thrown quite the shindig.” Persephone remarked. “Think you got everyone in the city here.”

“Only the important ones.” He grinned wolfishly. “And how are things? Business in the upside down?”

“Well enough.” She murmured, well aware that present company was not exactly the best to be discussing such things. She wasn’t an idiot. But most seemed too interested in the food or the dancing or the rubbing elbows, or whatever the hell else happened at these sorts of events. Persephone was not from the upper crust by any means, and had zero experience. No, her home was the upside down, as Ares had called it. The underbelly, in the midst of speakeasies and clubs and black markets. She’d been well known enough for her singing before, but marrying Hades had immediately shot her up status wise. Not that they called her by name, either. 

Always  _ Our Lady _ . 

Our Lady of the Underground. Our Lady of Ways. Our Lady of Means.

The titles had been strange at first, and it had taken her longer than she cared to admit to realise they’d been referring to her. For as many that adored Hades, they had latched right on to her like a pack of leeches. And for the ones that hated him - well, they called her far less appropriate names that she’d already decked one moron out for. The bruise was still healing across her knuckles. 

“No more . . . attempted coups?”

“Not a peep.” Which was a relief, in truth. Persephone wasn’t sure she had it in her to end another. Much less risk Hades - again. She worried frequently for her lover, aware of the dangers the lifestyle brought with it. Mostly a boring office job, but Hades was fond of making visits to do some  _ hands on  _ work, and she worried every time he’d come back bleeding. Or worse. 

“Peep of what?”

Her smile came unbidden before she even turned, recognizing the deep rumble. Speak of the devil. Hades stepped forward from nearby, Athena at his side. There was a soft spark of concern in Hades’ gaze as he studied Persephone, she could practically feel it. She’d run off rather quickly to the water closet, after all, telling him not to follow. She gave a jerk of a nod to indicate she was more than fine - well, mostly fine. Coping. 

“Just talking business.” Ares said. “Was just telling your lovely wife how much I appreciate your very generous donation to my campaign.”

Hades nodded curtly. Always serious, always in business mode. 

“Of course. My best wishes for the elections in the coming months. Athena’s promised to keep me . . . informed, should you need further endorsement.”

“You’re too kind.” Ares offered out his hand, and Hades shook it. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave you to the lady here as I need to have a conversation with my sister.” Persephone watched a look exchanged between the siblings, and while she couldn’t pick up anything good or bad in regards to it, she still felt uneasy. She blamed her earlier meltdown. Nonetheless, Hades offered a vague smile and nodded. Ares took Athena by the arm before Persephone could even think, and the two disappeared into the crowd. Immediately, Hades’ attention was on her.

“Are you alright?” He murmured lowly. “Do you want to leave?”

“I’m fine.” She promised, taking up his hand and squeezing it gently. “Just - thought I saw a face I recognized. It’s gone, now. I was looking for you when Ares found me.” She looped her arm through his then, her smile far more genuine. “You disappeared on me.”

“Athena wanted to introduce me to someone.” He said flatly, which told her it was something boring as hell who didn’t matter in the slightest. Athena seemed to know everyone in the city though, she had learned, which made her a decent contact to know. She was level headed compared to most of the morons in the city, too. A logical head on her shoulders. Persephone liked her well enough. “I was on my way to find you.”

“We found each other, then.” Persephone said, smoothing her free hand down the length of her waist to remove invisible wrinkles. This was Hades’ sort of crowd, not hers. The uppercrust generally frowned upon the ones who had grown up in the underbelly of the city, while they tolerated and idolized Hades for being such a  _ businessman _ . She’d learned to take their comments with a grain of salt and a thin-lipped smile, but she always felt better when Hades was at her side. Navigating the socialites was easier, and she didn’t look so out of place. 

“I mean it.” Hades said, and drew her in to face him as they rounded close to the wall. Persephone smiled, and reached up to cup his face briefly.

“I’m fine, lover.” She promised. “But if you decide to bail soon, I won’t dare disagree.”

Hades turned his head to kiss her palm, before his hand came up to lace their fingers together and press them across his breast, near his heart. 

“Then we’ll go. I’ve made my comments to Athena, there’s no reason for us to stay if you’re uncomfortable.” He bent to press a kiss to her temple, which was somewhat of a surprise; Hades was not a man of public displays of affection she had learned. Not usually. There were exceptions, but the kiss to her temple further cemented his concern. She squeezed his hand. 

“Just tired of all these brown-nosing trying to get in with the potential next mayor. My husband excluded, of course.” Her lips curled and he chuckled softly. 

“Just stayin’ on top of things. Make sure we won’t be bothered no matter who wins the election.” Hades replied, and put his hand at the small of her back to guide her neatly around others. For there being no alcohol at the party, they sure as hell were loud. Hades navigated them easily toward the exit, and Persephone didn’t breathe until they were outside of the double doors in the entryway. There were fewer people, and no chances of familiar faces coming back to haunt her. 

The night air was crisp, cool as the autumn season had already begun settling in. Persephone inhaled deeply as they exited the building, an event hall on the fancier part of town that Persephone didn’t often frequent unless it was to have dinner with Hades at some uptown joint, or meet someone for a business deal. Often her husband sent her into a veritable lion’s den to make deals on his behalf and while it honored her more than anything to be trusted with such after only being married six months, Persephone often wanted to haul off and punch whatever smug little snake was making trade agreements. 

The city itself was relatively quiet for a weekend evening; most of the denizens had likely ventured to the underworld so to speak, seeking refuge in speakeasies for a bit of moonshine and the like. She’d certainly be partaking when they returned home and no doubt he would be, too. A nightcap, as they often had. 

The wind stirred up a small tornado of leaves gathered in the gutter, pulling at the hem of her dress as they crossed the street to where the car was parked. Ever the gentleman, Hades held the door for her and she slid in with a smile of her thanks. Despite the hell six months ago, Persephone was still very much in love with the man she’d married - rather hurriedly, but married all the same. Stupidly in love. He was a good man, even if a good portion of the city didn’t think so. Persephone did, and that was what really mattered; she’d come to learn that Hades, quite frankly, didn’t give a damn about what most thought of him. If they feared him, good. If they admired him, good. If they hated him, hell with them. 

He took up her hand on the seat between them after he climbed in the driver’s seat, and the elite of the city was soon nothing but a distance light behind them. The roads weren’t crowded, just the usual traffic and pedestrians that seemed eager to test their luck by stumbling close to the edge of the sidewalk on their walks home from whatever underground bar they’d been most of the evening. Maybe they'd go to the country that weekend, she thought. A step away from the city. They hadn't been in a while and she knew much as anyone that Hades was running himself into the ground, ensuring things were operating smoothly. She had joked, once, that he was as married to his work as he was to her - which, given his reaction, was not a joke she'd make again. He'd spent the rest of that evening proving just who he'd married and Persephone had been sore the next morning. 

Another pair of semi-unstable drunks sauntered along the sidewalk. Persephone watched them in vague amusement as Hades drove, until a distant noise caught her attention. Her brows furrowed - a siren?

It was growing louder, quickly, and Hades pulled to the curb two seconds before some sort of emergency vehicle raced past, headed the same way they were. Something crackled on the radio (tuned to frequencies attached to local law enforcement for monitoring, of course) and she barely made out a street name. 

“Hades,” She began, but he was already cutting across the street down another narrow lane.

“I’m sure it’s a coincidence.” He said, and she wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince her more, or himself. Something uneasy settled into Persephone’s gut the closer they drew to the street in question. Hades stopped the car just before the road, as other law enforcement officers had it blocked off. Persephone was out of the car before him, racing up to the barriers before she could stop herself. Onlookers peered around officers and other barriers to try and get a glimpse of the commotion further down the alleyway. 

_No. Nononono._

“Orpheus! Eurydice!” She lunged for the barrier, but one of the uniformed officers grabbed her sharply. She knew the street. Intimately so.

The building that sat upon the Olympus club buried in the depths, was very much on fire. Panic gripped her and Persephone struggled against the officer that had a hold of her arm. 

“My friends are in that building!” She demanded sharply, whirling on the officer with a burning gaze, trying not to choke on the amount of dark smoke billowing from the windows that had shattered out of the front of it. Surely the club would be safe underground, but judging by the folks being corralled out in fancy dress still clutching glasses, that hope sank hard to the bottom of her stomach until she thought she’d vomit. The building was already engulfed, flames licking out of any available opening to suck in more oxygen as some brave hearted firemen tried to quell the fire, tried to prevent it from spreading into neighboring buildings. 

“Persephone!”

Eurydice’s familiar voice peaked over the din of shouts and demands and everything else going on around her. Eurydice pushed forward through the crowd on the other side of the barrier, Orpheus trailing behind. Both were soot stained, and Eurydice was clutching a blanket around her shoulders. Both ducked under the barrier, and Persephone ripped her arm free of the officer just in time to embrace them both. 

“Oh, gods.” She breathed, trying not to choke on the scent of ash clinging to them. “Are you all right? What’s happened?”

“The club . . . .” Eurydice said weakly, and she looked on the verge of tears. “I didn’t - there was screaming and smoke and . . . “

“Places can be rebuilt. You can’t.” Hades said, and Persephone noticed for the first time he’d joined them at the edge of the barrier, sans jacket. “Are you both alright?”

Eurydice nodded, and Orpheus looked down at his feet before taking up Eurydice’s hand tightly. 

“Did everyone make it out?” She asked. Something made a deep noise within the depths of the building still some distance away, and the fire suddenly roared harder than before, shattering the remaining windows. Persephone felt her heart sink. The liquor. The liquor had caught. The flames grew taller, bolder, and the men fighting the blaze struggled in it's wake. She could feel the heat roll over her even from her distance, all smoke and soot and flames.

_ Everything. _ Gone.

“Ma’am, I need you to step away from the scene. This is an active investigation.” Another officer had come up to the barrier now, with a few more stripes on his uniform. “If you four would just step back -.”

“That’s her!”

The officer, Persephone, and the others turned to a patron shivering under a blanket, pointing directly at Persephone with a shaking hand, gesturing for the officer next to her. 

“I saw her!” The woman shrieked. “She’s the one!”

“Persephone?” The officer spoke, brows furrowing. 

“What of it?” Persephone demanded. In the next instant he had reached forward to grab her arm - not roughly, but strong enough that Hades almost immediately lost his cool; she could see it in his face. 

“Get your hands off my wife.” He demanded, nostrils flaring and eyes all dark. She’d think it sexy if it weren’t for the situation. She tried to pull her arm free, but the officer was already pulling cuffs out of his waistband to snap against her wrists. The cold metal made her hiss. 

“What are you doing?” She demanded, among the cries of protest from Eurydice and Orpheus, proclaiming her innocence. 

“Are you arresting her? She didn’t do anything!”

“Ms. Persephone!”

“Sir,” the officer warned to Hades, who had crowded toward them immediately. Persephone stumbled back as the officer took several steps to distance himself from Hades, the cuffs tightening at her wrists. Panic flared in her chest, uncertainty and confusion clouding her mind. What the hell was going on? What were they doing? She tried to think, tried to find any way out of the situation that was as confusing as it was angry. Another officer stepped forward to keep Eurydice and Orpheus back, but Hades ignored him. Stepped right past toward her and she tried in vain to reach for him, beg him, demand him to get the moron cuffing her to release her - so she could punch said moron in the jaw for even pulling a stunt.

“Release. My. Wife.” Hades ground out between clenched teeth. 

“Afraid I can’t do that, sir.”

“And why the hell not?”

“I’m arresting her on the charges of arson and attempted murder. You’re welcome to follow her down to the jail to post bail once she’s processed and interviewed, but don’t get your hopes up.”

“Let go of me!” Persephone tried to jerk away, to reach Hades, anger now flaring in her chest. “I didn’t do a damn thing!”

“Tell it to the chief, lady.”


	2. long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real talk: this chapter is just basically hades in love with his wife.

Hades wasn’t happy.

Quite frankly, that was an understatement. He wanted to put it off as rookie cops not knowing their damned place, but surely someone had mentioned  _ who the hell he was and his wife was not to be touched _ . Their mistake. He'd be speaking with Apollo and the chief and anyone else he could get his hands on - but only once Persephone was not in handcuffs or a jail cell. The thought twisted in his gut; she was already upset from the party in trying to deal with her waking nightmares, and now  _ this _ . His hands fisted inside his pockets even more. 

"You not gonna wanna keep me standin' here much longer,  _ boy _ ." He stilled in his pacing of the station lobby, staring sharply at the boy behind the desk. Wet behind the ears and clearly new to the law; in his logic he knew it wasn't the boy's fault that he'd been left pacing without a godas damned word since he arrived, but his singular focus was his wife and only his wife.  _ Arson! _ As if she was capable - no, she was very capable and had seen it somewhat first hand. But she had been with him all evening and had no reason to destroy the place she'd practically grown up in, the place she had started singing and the place where they had met. No, too much history. All ashes, now. His teeth grit. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll - I'll go check again." The boy-turned-officer murmured and stood, but the door to the back opened before he could. Apollo, in all his golden haired glory, emerged with his lips pressed into a thin line. 

"Come on. I’m trying to get the paperwork together for her release.” He said in a way that Hades did not like. Hades narrowed his gaze, and Apollo lifted his hands in a defensive gesture. “It’s a bit more complicated than usual. I’ll - I’ll explain in a minute.”

Apollo held the door open and Hades followed through to the adjoining offices that were - well, organized chaos. He’d been in the station a handful of times and it was always the same; flustered men in uniforms with desks crammed with paperwork and half drank cups of coffee. Granted, his own desk looked no different. A few glanced up as Apollo led him along the side of the open room, but otherwise they were ignored in favor of ringing telephones and radio scanners. There were a series of offices behind glass with blinds drawn along the side of the room - one of which Apollo led him into.

“Moved up in the world.” Hades observed.

“Yeah, well, people think you take down a veritable mob boss and suddenly they’re throwing promotions around like it’s Christmas.” Apollo muttered. While he had been not much above the rest of the officers before, the incident with Pluto had been mostly contributed to him - in an effort to protect Persephone and himself and the underground. Now he had his own office, two gold bars to his uniform, and a ‘Captain’ title to go along with it. It was usually helpful, having someone so far up the chain of command on the side of law enforcement. So far it had worked out in Hades’ favor, knowing Apollo. Now, he felt with a sinking feeling, his luck was about to run out. 

“Explain to me complicated.” Hades demanded as Apollo sat behind his desk, running a hand through his hair and sending it flying in several directions. 

“She’s being charged with arson. To setting fire to Olympus.”

“Yes, I’d gathered that, thank you for that stunning bit of information.” Hades snapped lowly, ignoring the chair before him in favor of pacing again. He couldn’t think clearly with the knowledge that Persephone was somewhere in the building, likely miserable. Or angry. Or both. Never a good combination on his wife, because it usually meant bad news to those responsible. Knowing Persephone’s temper, he feared other charges might get snapped on to her name without warning. The thought made the anger rise higher, the muscle in his jaw jump two times as fast when he grit his teeth together. 

“It’s obvious she didn’t, but whoever did is set out to make it look like her. The statement we got from the witness has a description not unlike Sephie, which complicates things.”

“That’s impossible, she was with me all night.”

“With you, a  _ suspected _ mob boss.”

“Alleged. Retired. They’ve never arrested me and they never will. Otherwise I wouldn’t walk in here myself.” Hades muttered. “That woman clearly made a mistake in identifying her.”

“We don’t know - the woman disappeared after she made her statement. Most of the witnesses did, didn’t want to be caught at the club or being even remotely near it. Which is an absolute loss. Nothing left of it, or the building - which, good enough for Eurydice and Orpheus, means there aren’t any records to tie back to anyone.”

“Then perhaps your squads oughta be looking for a faulty wire, not an arsonist.”

Apollo shook his head. 

“The investigators already have found evidence of arson. Can’t be anything else. But it’s not Sephie. Issue is, we have a . . . well, more of a complication.”

“Oh, excellent.” Hades remarked sarcastically, running a hand across his face. “Now what?”

“Not a what. A ‘who’.” Apollo said - and no sooner had the words left his mouth than a sharp rap came on the door to his office. Apollo commanded them to enter - another lower ranking officer, who looked somewhat ill at ease.

“Sir - sorry about the interruption, but the interrogation - well, you should probably see to that agent . . .”

Apollo swore quietly under his breath, and stood. Without waiting, Hades followed him out the door and down the hall, ignoring a few more stares on the way. The same disgusted feeling sank like a rock in the pit of his stomach as they rounded the corner to a more sterile hallway and he could clearly hear a female voice. A yelling female voice.  _ Persephone _ .

Keys jangled, Apollo unlocked a heavy door and shoved it open. It led to a series of jail cells - most were unoccupied, as generally anyone above a drunk moron got upgraded to the county jail in the city over. The female voice echoed more sharply in the metal and concrete - no, not Persephone. HIs brows furrowed as they came to a cell at the end of a row, and he spotted the shimmering green of Persephone’s dress, first. A bright spot of color in the otherwise pale gray cell. She was on her feet, handcuffed to a cot welded to the wall. It gave her little room to move, but she was straining in every effort to reach the other figure in the cell - likely to sock the other in the face.

The other was a woman as well, in a sharp suit and staring at Persephone with a half sneer. Hades’ felt the blood boil in his ears, nearly drowning out whatever the woman was saying to his wife, who jerked against her bonds. A tigress in a cage, unable to reach her prey. Hades lurched forward but Apollo stopped him with an arm out. 

“Agent, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Questioning my suspect, Captain.” The woman spoke without looking over. “It’s my right.”

“Without a lawyer?” Hades rumbled fiercely - and  _ that _ got the woman’s attention. And Persephone’s, who’s anger faded into absolute relief. “Step away from my wife. You’re out of line.”

“I don’t see you wearing a uniform.” The woman spoke, glancing once back to Persephone then to him. “So I don’t take orders from you - and I don’t take them from  _ you _ , Captain.”

“You have a questionable witness statement and that’s it. You can’t accuse her of a crime she didn’t commit.” Apollo said with a tone that sounded as if he’d had the very conversation multiple times. “Her husband is here to post bail.”

“She’s an active suspect. She can’t be bailed out.”

Hades was half a second from snapping the cell bars.

“That’s  _ not _ how we do things here, Agent. Unhandcuff her, step out of the cell, and meet me in my office. We’ll have a fresh look at the reports.” Apollo snapped. “ _ Now _ .”

There was a long moment of silence in which Hades was scanning over Persephone, trying to see if she had any injuries or worse. Of course she wouldn’t be harmed in custody but given the manhandling some officers preferred, he’d knock heads if even a hair was out of place on his wife. The woman, agent, whatever she was finally moved forward and unlocked Persephone’s handcuffs; Persephone rubbed her wrists furiously and glared at the woman’s back, looking ready to beat the hell out of her and clearly weighing the options of that, or getting out of the cell. 

Apollo held the cell door open as the woman brushed past without another word, and Persephone followed close behind. Hades was there instantly to wrap his coat around her shoulders, press her close to his chest. He could feel her shaking, though from cold or anger or something else he couldn’t quite figure out. He pressed her face to her hair, kissing the curls.

“You’re alright.” He murmured. “It’s alright.”

She didn’t reply as Apollo rubbed his temples. 

“Who is she?” Hades demanded quietly.

“Agent Nikoles. FBI.” He managed wearily. 

“---what is the FBI doing here?”

“Investigating bootlegging. Like they’re doing in every other damned city from here to the coast and back again. She’s the complication I was talking about. She’s got her nose everywhere, and it isn’t safe if you two are in her crossfire. I won’t be able to fight the FBI if they have a legitimate excuse to lock one or both of you up. Or Eurydice and Orpheus. I need you both to be careful.”

“Thank you. We will.”

He was silent as Apollo led them back to the lobby of the station. The woman, Agent Nikoles, had disappeared. Better for it; he wasn’t sure Persephone (or himself) would be able to keep their hands to themselves. Teeth still clenched, he gave Apollo a brief goodbye as he escorted Persephone out of the building and into the night - well,  _ morning _ . The sky was already beginning to lighten at the furthest recesses. 

“Are you alright?” He asked softly once they were well away from the building and heading for where he’d parked the car. She wrapped her arm tighter in his, using her other hand to drag the jacket tighter around her. 

“I’m fine. It’s a mess of confusion. It’s like they said - just a witness report that’s absolute bullshit. That agent from hell just wants to lock up as many on the other side of the law as she can and she seems to think I’m one of ‘em.”

“Technically, you are.” 

“I very much am. But let her prove it. She’s a real damned piece of work.” Persephone muttered, and he felt her tense. “I just - I’ve spent most of the night in a cell being interrogated. Ain’t right. I want to go home, I want a bath, and I want sleep. In that order.”

“Of course.” He replied. “This isn’t over. Someone set fire to the club. My brothers will be losing their minds if they ain’t already. They’re gonna ask me to look into it.”

“I’d assumed you already were.” Persephone remarked with a glance and the twitch of a knowing look. “You sent Eurydice and Orpheus off. Saw that from the back of my patrol car trip.”

“I did. To rest.”

“Think they listened to that?”

“I will continue to hope until proven otherwise.” He held the door to the car open for her, offering a hand to help her in. Persephone was by no means fragile, but he did little gestures that were kind and gentlemanly without thinking; she deserved better treatment than what the officers had offered. The night had definitely not gone to plan. And now there was the threat of an arsonist roaming about. He would put out feelers in his network, see what could be found. Olympus being lost to a fire at the hands of someone else was a crime in and of itself, but to attack directly a staple of the underground - there was a statement in it. And if someone was framing Persephone - well that made it all the worse.

White knuckled against the steering wheel, Hades took the side streets home, to the outskirts of the city. He knew Persephone would feel better out of the concrete - they had kept her little place in town when business demanded they need to be close by, but Hades could conduct work from the estate much as he could in his office. By the time he pulled into the long drive, Persephone was dozing against the window.

Quiet as he could be, he turned the car off and climbed out. Moving around to the passenger’s side, he opened the door carefully and caught her before she could fall. Her eyelids fluttered open, sleepy confusion on her face as she tried to work out the logic of what was happening. Before she could register it, however, Hades bent to scoop his wife up into his arms. His shoulder ached in protest as did other muscles, but he straightened and shut the door with his foot. Persephone’s fingers latched into his shirt and she gave a soft ‘what are you doing’ that was half muffled against his chest.

“Rest.” He murmured. A bath could wait, clearly. He knew she wasn’t sleeping well, the nightmares something of a hindrance in that regard. She’d been hiding it well enough when needed, but in the quieter moments her resolve had begun to slip. Tonight had not helped, not Olympus burning or the arrest for arson or being yelled at in a jail cell. His wife deserved better. Far better. The voice in the back of his head spoke up with something akin to guilt - would she be in this situation had she not married him? Had she not thrown herself in with his lot? 

No, she’d probably be dead.

From Pluto. Or from the fire that night. What if Persephone had been performing? What if she’d been killed?

The thought sank to his stomach and nearly made him ill. 

Jail was preferable to death. Guilty as he was for her being involved in the business at times, Persephone was strong. And she had made her stance with him clear more than once. 

Lethe was there to open the front door. Cerberus was, too, looping between Hades’ legs and nearly tripping him. Lethe snagged his collar with a hushed whisper, and Hades gave her a grateful look as he began up the stairs. His housekeeper was a god-send at times, especially given she put up with him a good portion of the time. Not once did Persephone stir in his arms as he made the trek upstairs, and she only half-woke when he lay her in their bed. With careful motions, he peeled his jacket away from her and tossed it over the footboard, then began the task of removing her shoes. He stacked them neatly out of her way, the same with her stockings. Her dress - though that was more of a difficulty. He hated to wake her, but knew she wouldn’t want to sleep in it. Not comfortably, at least. She stirred again long enough to shift so he could slide the silk from her shoulders and down. He left her underclothes on and at some point the pins in her hair had come down; a veritable goddess spread in his bed. His wife. Sometimes he still didn’t believe it. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, gathered the clothes into a neat pile, and left her to rest. 

It was late. Well, early. The sky was lighter now, and yet Hades felt caught between wired and exhausted. He had work to be done, things to tend to in regards to tracking down information about the apparent arsonist and what statement had been meant by the burning of the club. Contact his brothers. Ensure Eurydice and Orpheus made it home. The list went on and on, an endless total in his mind as he made the journey down the hall to his home office. It was as he’d left it, an organized mess of chaos. First things first - he grabbed a glass and the decantur, poured a small bit of whiskey, and drank it straight. Relished in the burn. 

He sat down at his desk, tried to ignore the pull of his eyelids begging him to rest, and reached for the phone. Thanatos. Hecate. They were still in the city. To hell with the early hour. He needed ones he trusted on the case, ones who would relay him information while he tried to ensure Persephone was alright. It was a constant war, the struggle to play both boss and husband - properly. His work could not be neglected, and neither could Persephone. 

Just, at the cost of a little sleep.

It was Lethe who nudged him awake at some vague time later. It was still morning, he knew, by the faded look to the sky. He’d fallen asleep at his desk. Papers stuck to his face as he rose quickly and he spluttered, peeling them away with a huff. His notes had unreadable scribbles in what he assumed was his own handwriting. He squinted trying to read it, but Lethe slapped his shoulder with the morning newspaper and he looked up into her sharp expression. 

He knew that look. He didn’t like that look.

Feeling more like a petulant child caught out of bed, he rose - and his body popped and cracked in protest. Gods, he was old. Loosening his tie and his cuffs, he made the seemingly endless journey back to their bedroom. Persephone was still very much asleep, her arm extended into the space beside her where he normally slept. The sight was endearing, made him soft around the edges.

For all the work that needed done, he couldn’t do it if he was asleep at his desk. Sighing, Hades peeled away his vest and button up and every other annoying bit of clothing except his underthings. It was with great care he slid into bed, lifting Persephone’s arm long enough to take up the space where it had been and laying it across his chest in response. Her face, which had been pinched in an expression he couldn’t name - it softened almost immediately, and she nestled closer. Hades curled an arm around her and pressed his face into her hair again, soothed by her scent. Her presence. Her warmth. 

Work could wait until the morning - well, the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, fun fact, the first female FBI agent was hired in 1922 (and fired like, a few months later, but that ain't flying in this story).
> 
> thank you guys so much for your responses and reviews and support! i love it. you're amazing. if you want, come say hi to me on tumblr! @ourladycftheunderground.tumblr.com.


	3. into the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. so sorry this is so delayed. life got busy. please enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think in the comments here or over on tumblr!

"Don't let them bully you, Hades. I know them. Your brothers are bastards and they'll twist this on you somehow." 

"I won't, lover." 

Persephone reached up to smooth out the wrinkles in Hades' jacket. Invisible ones, but it gave her an excuse to rest her hands at his chest for a moment in the quiet alcove. The city was alive around them, loud and annoying and as much as she wanted to stay in bed that day, duty called. Moreso that day than anything. She was still looking over her should for law enforcement, half afraid they'd drag her back to jail. Hades reached up to take her chin, tilting her gaze up to his.

"Things are gonna be fine." He assured in a low rumble, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled; her husband, ever the strong presence of certainty. Things would be fine, and he'd make sure they were even if it killed him. Stubborn fool. 

"You just take care of yourself. And our girl." She glanced over at Eurydice and Orpheus several feet away talking in hushed tones not unlike she and Hades. "This ain't their fault. Or yours. Orpheus and I will find something." Persephone lifted her gaze back to her husband and reached up again - this time to straighten his hat which was pulled too low over those eyes. Whether to hide himself or just to keep the sun from his face, she was never sure. But it looked mysterious. Sexy. Still, she liked seeing those dark orbs that looked like darkness themselves, especially when he was all fussy over something. He wasn't looking forward to the meeting with his brothers, she knew. Who would be?

"I will." He promised, squeezing her other hand. "You promise me to be careful."

"Since when have you ever known me to do that?" She arched a brow, gave a half convincing grin. He arched a brow in return, challenging her, and Persephone chuckled quietly. "I'll be careful as I can. You promised me a fancy dinner, after all. And I'm looking forward to dessert." She winked. "Now, off with you."

Hades ducked his head to kiss her sweetly, briefly, before he set off around the corner. Eurydice glanced up and noticed, rushing to give Orpheus a quick kiss of her own before darting after Hades. Orpheus looked after the pair for a moment, before he stepped toward for Persephone.

"Ready?"

"More than. C'mon, darlin'."

Everything was covered in a thin film of water, creating a sloshy, ash-colored mess of debris in place of where a building had once stood. A lot of it had collapsed inward to the expanded basement, but everything was a total loss. Charred brick and wood sat in heaps, half sorted from investigators rooting around for evidence among the remains. It felt like staring at a graveyard, Persephone observed. Gone. All of it. Not a shred of the club left - or if it was, it was buried beneath several stories worth of debris. The scene was still roped off to prevent trespassers and as much as she wanted to do her own search of the place, she couldn’t predict where it was safe to step without risking the entire thing collapsing under her. She could only stand on the sidewalk, staring at the remains of where she had spent so much time - been practically  _ raised _ once her momma had died. 

Where she’d met Hades. Where she’d been able to do what she loved. All of it, nothing but ash and dirt and water-logged debris. Her stomach churned the longer she stood and stared, as if something might reveal itself from the ashes. The true reason behind the fire, the one responsible for starting it. Clearly it wasn’t her - she’d already spent time as an arson with good reason; she only wanted success for the place, not the ruin now left behind. She wants to cry from the loss of it - but Persephone ain’t a crying type. Not usually. No use for it. It never helped, and only made her look like a damned fool. 

“I don’t envy Mr. Hades having to meet with Mr. Zeus.” Orpheus murmured from her left, staring at the ashes much like she was. She scoffed silently. 

“Me either.”

Originally, yes, she would’ve gone in half a second because a good part of her worried about Zeus tearing into Hades for whatever excuse. Eurydice had gone with him instead since the club had veritably been in her control at the time - Persephone didn’t envy her, either. But she did trust Hades to defend the girl to the ends of the earth while she and Orpheus took another look to see if the investigators had missed anything. 

_ Hell with it. _ Persephone lifted the tape and neatly ducked beneath it, crossing onto the lot. She heard Orpheus shuffle behind her as if to try and decide whether or not to follow, but eventually heard the tell-tale sign of debris crunching under his shoes. She was already in trouble with the law as far as that damned FBI agent was concerned, might as well go for broke. If only she knew the harrowing events some months previous; then again, she wasn’t sure the agent would do a thing about it. Law enforcement rarely did in the city, why should an outsider be any different? 

Watching her feet, Persephone shifted debris around with her toes much as she could, trying to watch for weak spots or evidence. She tried to remember the layout of the building before, shuffling her way over to the stairs that led into now eternal darkness that would’ve been the club. There was another bit of police tape blocking the entrance and she ducked under that too.

The stairs were relatively unharmed, surprisingly, leading her down into an abyss of dimly lit wasteland. Despite the appearances up top, there were large parts that hadn’t quite collapsed yet even if everything within the rooms had been charred beyond recognition. She could pick out chairs and the legs of a table here or there, but most of it was unrecognisable and blackened in the poorly lit basement club. The ceiling had collapsed where the stage was, letting in shafts of daylight that made it only slightly less harder to see. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Persephone tried to pick her way over piles of water-laden ash and burnt wood and twisted bits of metal that had warped in the intensive heat. Nothing within sight that would help prove her innocence. 

Of course not - why would there be? Too easy.

“I don’t think we should go any further, Ms. Persephone.” Orpheus said; she could hear him shuffling down the steps behind her ungracefully, half skidding as he slipped down a step. 

“I’m not . . . “ She lied. “Just wanna see if there’s anythin’ they missed.”

“I think they’ve picked this place apart - you really oughta be careful. This whole place looks like it could come down at any minute.”

“Did they say in the reports where the fire started?” Persephone asked, waving a bit of dust and ash from her face. The entire place still felt suffocating in truth, making her lungs ache. She knew Orpheus was right, that she was risking life and limb by pressing her luck in the destroyed building. And risking his, since she knew he’d follow her anywhere. She wasn’t sure how or why that particularly relationship had started, but it had been a long while before Hades had come waltzing into the club. 

Orpheus had been a gangly limbed child when she’d met him and when Hermes had taken him under his wing at the club. Begged Zeus to give him a place at the club so he wouldn’t be out on the street. His mother had disappeared and his father had never been in the picture, so she and Hermes had raised him. She couldn’t fathom what Orpheus must feel being back in this place, where he’d practically grown up. She’d been far too absorbed in herself to realise; she turned back to him with an apologetic look. 

“Sorry - if you wanna wait up top, I’ll only be a minute.” She promised gently. “I just want to see if there’s anything they could have missed. This place was our home, Orpheus. I can’t let my name get dragged down ‘cause of this.”

“I know.” He said, and studied her from the bottom step. “But I don’t want you hurt.”

“Ain’t a thing to worry about, darlin’.”

“Bold of you to assume that.”

Persephone’s head whipped around at the third voice, feminine and amused. There was a shuffle and to her complete surprise, Athena ducked from behind the burnt remains of a column, brandishing a flashlight. She was a far cry from when Persephone had last seen her; dark hair drawn back into a low bun and wearing men’s trousers. Nary a hair out of place. Persephone blinked. Athena smiled. 

“Sorry if I frightened you.” Athena mused, ducking under a half beam and extinguishing the beam of the flashlight. “I assume you had the same idea I had, trying to find evidence.”

“I - what in hell?” Persephone spluttered, and Athena only kept the same, almost infuriating smile. 

“Forgive me. I have a habit of assuming things. I heard about your run-in and brief jail stay. I apologise for the behavior of my friend - she’s a handful on even a good day.” She continued, dusting ash from her pant leg. 

“Dare I ask how and why?”

“Of course.” Athena glanced toward Orpheus and the exit. “I have a lot to say that I think you’ll find important. But perhaps we’re better off speaking without risking suffocation.”

In her time in learning the underbelly of the city, Persephone knew when to keep her trap shut. Confusion certainly colored her face as she watched Athena lead the way back up the steps and out of the dusty hell-hole. Orpheus’ gaze followed her before exchanging a look with Persephone, who could only shrug - she had no idea what game they were about to play, but that feeling had returned to her chest and belly that told her it was something important. Hades knew Athena, so she had faith in that trust between them, that Athena was not against them. At the same time, for being the sister of a mayoral candidate didn’t do anyone favors if she were caught digging around in destroyed shells of buildings. Not to mention her little drop of being friends with the FBI agent Persephone had nearly clawed the face off of. 

Things were clear as mud, and she wanted more. With the uneasy feeling came a spark of a thrill, a touch of danger that made her almost  _ excited _ to find out what Athena could be hiding. So she followed the other up the steps with a reassuring look to Orpheus, who did not look as at ease with the situation. 

She took a large breath of fresh air once they were back on the sidewalk, forming a queer trio in front of the caution tape. Her lungs ached for it after the suffocating ash-laden air.

“Right.” Athena hummed. “Fun as it is standing on a street, I don’t trust it. I’m renting a penthouse on my brother’s dime at the hotel nearby. Join me there and I promise answers.”

“We’re supposed to meet Mr. Hades later this afternoon.” Orpheus spoke before Persephone could open her mouth. That was technically correct; after the meeting with his brothers, the group had agreed to reconvene over dinner to discuss whatever had gone on either in the meeting, or the vague investigation she and Orpheus were doing.

“We’ve got time.” Persephone replied after a moment, and Athena’s eyes brightened. 

“Excellent, this way.”

Not a word passed between the three as they walked. Being at the ruins of the club had been silent, devoid of city sounds; or at the very least, things had been muffled. Turning the corner, Persephone was suddenly aware of the noise swallowing them back up. The usual busy streets were alive and well, as if nothing in the world were wrong. And in their world, it wasn’t. In Persephone’s, she was being framed for arson and the place with so many of her memories had been reduced to charred wood and twisted metal. There was always risk with the side of the city she had long since aligned herself with, but as they walked Persephone idly wondered what it would be like to have a normal life. Just for a day. She’d grow bored of any time longer than that.

The hotel was one of the more expensive ones in the city and wryly Persephone wondered if this was where the funds Hades had donated had gone. Small details, ones she wasn’t concerned with at the moment. No one paid any mind to them as they passed through the lobby and one of the uniformed men opened the elevator doors for them. It’s ascent was smooth, shiny gold surfaces reflecting her own face back at her. She stared at Athena’s back, half trying to work out what sort of puzzle this woman had, what pieces she had to play. 

Quite a few, as it turned out.

“I honestly didn’t mean for you to get dragged into this - either of you.” Athena remarked several moments later as Persephone sat on an overstuffed lounge sofa and Orpheus looked slightly marveled by the fancy things in the penthouse; she understood why, knowing his frugal upbringing and not being exposed to such finer things. She made a mental note to book Eurydice and Orpheus a penthouse of their own for a bit of a stay - a wedding gift, or honeymoon gift, once they actually tied the knot. 

“And yet here we are. Orpheus out of a job and me framed for arson.” Persephone replied dryly, watching as Athena poured three glasses of a dark colored liquor. Of course she had booze. She seemed unbothered by having it, despite the knowledge that if any law enforcement caught it they’d all be arrested for even smelling the stuff. Still, Persephone wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth and took the glass offered. 

“Which is why I knew I had to include you, now.” Athena sat on another chair after handing Orpheus his drink. “This isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“That what has happened?” Persephone’s brow wrinkled. 

“That a club has mysteriously caught fire and an arsonist blamed. Two weeks ago a relatively new place burned on it’s opening night.”

“I didn’t hear about it.”

“And you wouldn’t have, had it not been covered up. Apollo pulled strings, things were quiet - until Olympus. It isn’t a coincidence.” Athena’s face sobered considerably. “There was small scraps of evidence at the first fire and I thought nothing of it - but now I realise the person responsible was trying to frame you there, too. It wasn’t obvious enough so they really went for it at the fire at Olympus.”

“Why? Why frame me?” Persephone frowned. 

“An easy target, given your husband and rap sheet in regards to that  _ mysterious _ fire at the warehouse some months prior.  _ Our Lady of the Underground _ was the smartest and most obvious choice. Taking you out means taking Hades, too.”

The title Athena used was not lost on her; her moniker from the ones who thrived in the underbelly of the city. She’d adopted it when a few had drunkenly referred to her as such, and so far had a damned list of variations of it in how the denizens referred to her. Whatever made them happy. But clearly not her if one was trying to frame her for arson. The sick feeling returned again, along with a new emotion: anger. She’d done nothing to anyone - except Pluto, and he was dead and his associates scattered. Her lungs seized at the thought - surely not one of his associates was bold enough. Not again. Gods above and below. 

“A good friend of mine died in the first fire, which you might say puts me emotionally invested in this entire situation. But I was already suspicious before that. I’ve seen this sort of thing before, though on a much smaller scale in a city out west. The person responsible got away then, and I won’t let them now. That FBI agent you met - again, I apologise for her behavior - is on my payroll. Here to give a front of attempting to solve this and responsible for delaying law enforcement as long as possible with false leads - while I search for evidence and proof that will end this before it can begin.”

“End what?” Orpheus spoke for the first time. He hadn’t touched his drink, holding it between his fingers uncertainly. “The investigation?”

“I . . . have reasons to think Olympus won’t be the only target. All the other speakeasies in the city are at risk for the same fate if I don’t stop it - if  _ we _ don’t.”

“ _ We _ ?” Persephone repeated, nearly choking on her liquor mid-drink. It burned, made her eyes water, and Persephone dissolved into a brief coughing fit. Maybe Hades had been wrong; Athena was insane, it sounded like. And yet - the conviction in her voice, the look in her eyes, Persephone  _ wanted _ to believe her. Not that she wanted the other clubs to burn, but the way Athena was speaking -

“It sounds like you already know who’s behind it.” Persephone continued slowly. Athena closed her eyes for a moment and took a long swig of her own drink. She leaned back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other with a hefty sigh. 

“I do. I just need to prove it before he does it again and more innocent lives are lost.”

“Then who - ?”

“The one who stands to gain the most, of course.” Athena scoffed, tilting her head back against the rear of the chair so she was staring at the ceiling - or would be, if her eyes were open. Persephone watched the muscle in Athena’s jaw jump considerably, a tell tale sign of gritted teeth and frustration mounting. 

“That could be any number of people.” Persephone countered. “Anyone who would want power and control and to have the city in their hands. Fear tactics work wonders.”

“You’re right.” Athena murmured. “Using that logic, who do you think is behind it? Who would stand to gain the most if the city was suddenly rid of all the speakeasies, the bootleggers and criminals rounded up or dead, and the most important man and his wife behind bars as the ones responsible? The underground going rampant, blaming each other, pitting bosses one on one until they killed each other - who would look like the hero for bringing an end to it? For cleaning up the city?”

Persephone’s mind raced, flicking through names and mental images in her mind of someone, anyone who might fit the bill. Hades knew more in the city than she did, he would know - and yet, Athena spoke like Persephone would know them, too. As if it were the most obvious answer in the world. In the end, Athena didn’t wait for her to answer and continued on.

“Who would be willing to twist all of it in favor of  _ winning an election _ ?”

Persephone felt her face drain of color. Athena was looking at her again, resigned defeat and anger a mix on her face. 

“Your brother.” Persephone half whispered, and Athena gave only the faintest nod of her head.

“My brother, Ares.” She echoed. “I need your help, Lady Persephone.”

Persephone swallowed thickly. Of course. It made sense, the pieces falling into enough places. If the clubs were against each other, blaming her or others for burning down their businesses, the owners would wipe each other out. Hades could hold off of course, but not if Persephone went down as the one responsible for burning everything to the ground. They’d arrest him too on made up charges and they’d both be jailed - and Ares would take credit for it all, using it to boost his platform to be elected mayor. And then? Well, he’d purge the rest of the city for anyone left, no doubt. But he would  _ thrive _ off the fighting in the depths of the underground, and raze any of it that dared to come up top into the streets. 

Gods damn it.

“If this is that big of a threat, we need to tell Hades. He -”

“No.” Athena interrupted, shaking her head sharply. “He’s dealt with enough. Ares is my brother, he’s my problem to deal with. But I need help proving it. Hades will have his hands full trying to keep things under control and I don’t want to add to it. But I also know I can’t do it on my own, not in the time frame I need to.”

Persephone stared at the amber liquid left in her glass, studying it like it might hold answers as she had hoped the ashes of Olympus would. Perhaps the ashes had, in a way - Athena had emerged from them, bringing all of this into her lap. But there was nothing in the liquor to help her now. Nothing but courage. Not tell Hades? How would she manage? And Orpheus - she looked over at the boy, who wore a conflicted expression. Confused, but conflicted. It would be his secret to keep, too.

Persephone gave a heavy sigh, and drained the rest of her glass. 

“Tell me what I can do.”


	4. a little party never killed nobody

Hades rubbed his temples against the throbbing  _ ache _ that had been building for most of the day and into the evening. Leftovers from dealing with his brothers, coupled with the strain of trying to keep grips on a city going to hell in a handbasket around them. Granted, the city had always been going to hell; Hades just kept it from actually happening. Foolish him to think their problems would be over at the end of Pluto’s attempted coup. Instead, the city was burning around them. Less clubs meant less business meant less of his alcohol he imported was being sold which was bad for business in every way possible. Hades wasn’t so bad of a businessman that he couldn’t keep afloat if everything went under - he was more worried about the city as a whole. The holier-than-thou types could deny it all they wanted, but liquor was the damned backbone of the place and that was fact. Liquor and the other professions that liquor brought with it of course. The entire underground, really. 

Inventory reports blurred together in a mess of numbers and figures and he rubbed his eyes with a heavy sigh. Tossing glasses onto his desk he leaned back in his chair, narrowly avoiding kicking the dog curled at his feet. Lazy thing. But good company - and a good listener. If only he had the answer to their serial arsonist, things would be easier. Hades brought a hand up to his face to rub the bridge of his nose where his glasses had been digging in, wincing when his shoulder gave an ache. He’d either been working too long or it was due to rain - his bullet injury was quite the tell when it started aching. Old bones popped and cracked when he stretched and stood - how long had he been at his desk? It was dark out, a few splatters of rain against the nearest window (which explained the ache in his shoulder). 

The clock on the bookshelf of his home office chimed an hour that made him wince - too long working. All of it spent stressed and frustrated and making no real progress. Not that he had any real leads - and he still had to run the underground and quell the fears that no, their wages and jobs would be fine. Hopefully. Would they? Hades wished he could promise it, but frankly things were so off kilter that he couldn't even promise next week's wages, much less next month. He would have to cut costs if more speakeasies shut their doors or burned. 

Moving to the cart near the window, he grabbed the decanter of whiskey and poured himself a heavy handed glass. Gods, he was getting too old for shit like this. If he hadn't already gone gray at thirty, he'd have surely been gray now. Persephone would be furious when he finally left his home office and climbed the steps to bed - 

Wait. 

He hadn't heard Persephone come in. 

Brows knitted together in thought, Hades couldn't recall ever hearing his wife return from her evening out with Orpheus, as she had put it. He wasn't sure exactly what they were doing as she hadn't elaborated before rushing out the door that morning. As absorbed as he was in work, Hades always paid close attention to when Persephone returned if she had gone out separately - fortunately, they usually worked in tandem and waiting up or one another was never an issue. He was usually pretty good at not being a workaholic now that he was married to such a wonderful woman - a wonderful woman who was distracting as hell even when she wasn’t trying to be. 

Taking another long sip of his drink, he ventured out of his office to the hall and tried to ignore the ache in his old bones. Peering into the entryway confirmed that Persephone hadn’t arrived home; her coat was missing from the stand in the corner. Something akin to worry settled like a deep icy cold in his stomach. For her to be gone so long and for such a late hour in the evening wasn’t usual - could she had been arrested again, or worse? His wife was a capable woman well on her own but with the situation at hand (plus previous experiences with the rat bastard who he tried not to think about) made the worry settle in far quicker. He took another drink. 

Should he go out and look for her? Call Apollo to see if she’d been jailed for some other trumped up charges? Thanatos and Hecate were only a call away as well and the more eyes the better; Hades felt his heartbeat race the longer he considered his options and considered the circumstances that would keep Persephone away so late. She’d been with Orpheus, but was she still? Orpheus was a twig of a boy, not exactly threatening if things came to blows - but if something happened to him he’d never hear the end of it from Eurydice. If anything had happened to Persephone, he’d level the city without a second thought in his efforts to flush out those responsible. 

If something happened to Persephone, he’d never forgive himself. 

Draining his glass quickly in one go, he was half turned to return to his office and make some calls when the front door clicked and swung open. To his absolute relief, Persephone stood there shaking off her umbrella and damp coat from the rain, hardly a hair out of place. The icy cold in his veins dissipated immediately to be replaced with a calming warmth. The tension in his jaw eased another fraction or so. 

"You're out late." He remarked and she lifted her head, startled. Did she not expect him to still be awake? As if he would ever sleep well without knowing she was safe. 

"Lost track of time." Persephone replied, hanging up her coat with a soft smile. "So did you, I reckon."

"Worse than I care to admit." Hades huffed, stepping forward to greet her. She leaned up to kiss him and he caught the vague scent of ashes and smoke. His nose wrinkled briefly - where had she gone to reek as she did? Surely not another club - she'd promised to stay well out of them in light of the arsons, and the attempted blame on her. 

The look on his face clearly did not go unnoticed. She tapped his nose and he blinked sharply. 

"Don't look at me like that."

"Where  _ have _ you been?" 

"Out." She answered. "With Orpheus. Nothing dangerous."

Something settled in his gut the wrong way; not that it couldn't be the truth, the way her tone sounded made it seem not the  _ only _ truth. Far as he knew, Persephone had never lied to him. She'd never had any reason to. Which is why it set his teeth on edge the way it did. Maybe he'd simply been up too late, his brain perceiving things as they shouldn't be. Certainly wouldn't be the first time. Rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment, he nodded once in understanding. 

"Long as you're not being reckless."

"Me? Reckless?" His lovely wife flashed a wicked smile. "What would give you that idea?" 

"Because I know you, lover."

Persephone laughed, and narrowed the space between them another fraction, looping her arms around his neck. Gods below. How lucky a man he'd become; even if he still didn't deserve her, holding her made everything else in the world not matter. Arsons, city going to hell, war, famine - whatever. Nothing else mattered than her. 

"I've missed you today." She murmured lowly in the inch of space between them. Hades felt his breath lodge somewhere in the back of his throat. 

"My day is infinitely less bright without you." He pressed his forehead to hers, letting her hand tug lightly at his tie to loosen it. The first few buttons of his shirt followed and he understood her intent immediately. 

"I'll make it up to you." She vowed softly before her mouth crashed against his in a far deeper kiss than he expected. Queen of distractions, his wife. Not that he entirely objected; his earlier work dissolved to the back of his mind in favor of the woman in his arms. Better than inventory reports. Far better. 

"You're devious, you know." He murmured, and he felt her chuckle softly. 

"Learned from the best, I reckon. Also learned quite a few other things . . ." To his dismay, Persephone pulled away. He blinked, lamenting the loss of warmth, before realizing he was still holding his empty bourbon glass. Persephone took it and tossed one of the ice cubes in her mouth, crunching down on it with a devilish grin. Had her dress straps slipped from her shoulders? He swallowed thickly, trying to keep a vaguely clear head, but she was making it awful damned hard. She was backing toward the stairs, each move letting the dress slide further down her frame. She paused at the bottom of the steps, cocking a brow. 

"---comin', darlin'?" She hummed lowly, as the dress slipped almost entirely off her frame and pooled in a pile of silky fabric. 

Hades nodded half blindly, drinking in the sight of his stocking-and-shoe-and-nothing-else-wearing wife. Knowing full and damned well what a temptress she was being, Hades watched her climb the steps in quick hops, as if daring him to catch her.

A dare he was more than willing to accept. 

\--------------------

Music lifted softly through the room, elegant and beautiful to match the gilded interior of the ballroom. Hades swore he’d end up like his brothers, attending too many fancy events. Especially when he’d more important things to do than play  _ nice _ with the probable future mayor of the city. Another campaign rally turned dinner turned event for the ones interested and the ones who already funded Ares’ campaign. He’d thought he’d get by without being present, but Persephone had practically forced him. A night out would do them good, she’d promised. A night out to not think about fires or arson or anything that plagued his mind so fiercely. 

Of course, he’d relented. Persephone was more than persuasive, and he always did enjoy seeing her all dressed up. 

“You look distracted.” Hades remarked as he swayed with his wife at the edge of a group of others dancing. Persephone, who had been looking about the room as they danced, turned her attention back to him in a heartbeat with the flash of a smile.

“Sorry. Was people-watchin’. You’d think there’d be more familiar faces here.” She murmured. He hummed in vague agreement. He knew some of Ares’ supporters as high profile businessmen from other parts of the city, but most were strangers. He knew his brothers had put their support behind Ares as well, though they weren’t present at the party - a rarity indeed. Not that he needed another excuse to deal with their attitudes. After their rather volatile meeting about the fate of Olympus, they hadn’t exactly been on familiar speaking terms. Good riddance, Hades felt. Gave him more time to focus on digging up leads from his various contacts about the shitstorm brewing.

Another club had burned.

He was only sort of familiar with the place. It was a small joint, on the outskirts, usually frequented by drifters. But it had burned all the same, right down to the foundations. Two patrons had died. There wasn’t any word from Apollo if there had been any falsified evidence against Persephone - which was why he was also hesitant to have a night out. She’d be safer at home, where he could protect her. Keep her safe. 

Which, naturally, she was having none of.

“Now look who’s distracted.” Persephone mused and he blinked back out of his thoughts. She was smiling, teasing, and Hades made a show of rolling his eyes.

“Just by how beautiful my wife is.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, you know.” She pressed a kiss to his jaw, just as the music began to fade and the dance came to an end. Polite clapping, and he slid a hand to her lower back to guide Persephone toward the nearest drink table where a few others were talking. Persephone snagged two glasses and offered one out to him. If they were lucky, they’d be able to leave soon. Ares already had his money, what else did he need? Surely not his  _ company _ given that Hades was not the very  _ social _ sort. He was still only slightly bitter that Persephone has insisted when they could have spent a perfectly fine night at home. 

“I think I see Athena - I’m gonna go say hello. Behave yourself while I’m gone?” Persephone said suddenly, patting his lapel and kissing his cheek. She was gone before he could even say otherwise. Furrowing his brows at her sudden departure, he watched her disappear into the crowd with a swish of her dress and nothing more. Hades blinked, felt his lips draw into a soft frown. 

Normally Persephone was not nearly so flighty. It wasn’t like her, not in the slightest. Granted he knew she had found friendship in Athena, so they had been having lunch dates. Between her and the time she’d been spending with Orpheus - something heavy settled in his gut. A bit like a stone or a rock or a veritable cargo of ale. 

Persephone would  _ never _ be the sort to slight him, not intentionally. He knew that from the beginning of their relationship. From the moment they met, really. She was a woman who gave herself wholly to someone, and Hades was just so fortunate that she had granted him her heart. Entrusted him with the most precious thing in the universe, far as he was concerned. He never doubted it, never questioned it - especially when he gave himself so fully to her in return. Nothing could make him stray from his wife, the veritable goddess she was. He was  _ not _ either of his brothers. 

And yet - that rock in his gut made his mind shift to thoughts he hadn’t considered before. Would she? Had he been wrong in trusting her? Of course not, the reasonable part of him spoke up sharply in his head. Persephone was loyal to a fault to those she cared about. But Hades couldn’t  _ not _ consider how frequently she’d been out without him as of the past week or so, how many times she’d been late in coming home. With Orpheus, she had said. Though never exactly  _ why _ . He couldn’t imagine that slip of a boy betraying Eurydice either, but the self doubt in his own mind made his blood boil. What if?

What if?

_ What if? _

“You look troubled, friend.”

Hades turned, a bit too quickly, to find Ares had joined him by the drinks table. Strange that he wasn’t flocked by a small band of other supporters - but he could see Ares’ wife only a few steps away conversing with a few other ladies. Hades managed to feign a brief smile.

“Only thinking.” He remarked. “I take it your event tonight was a success?”

“It was. Thank you again, for your donation.” Ares picked up a glass of his own. “I’ve already been thinking of how to implement new legislation that has, shall we say - a few loopholes? Ones you will certainly be able to use to your advantage.”

“Already designed the layout of your mayoral office too, then?” Hades mused, and Ares laughed.

“Would you judge me if I did?” He grinned broadly, and set a hand at Hades’ shoulder. Not an unwelcome gesture, but off putting in the way that Hades did not like being touched (except by Persephone, naturally). “Though consider me surprised you didn’t at least consider putting your name forward for election.”

Hades made a face. “I’d never dream of it. Politics are not my place, and there are enough law enforcement in this town that are waiting for an excuse to arrest me. They just ain’t got it yet. Pretty sure they’d frown upon me in any sort of leadership position.”

Ares lifted a shoulder in a shrug. 

“This city needs cleaning up.” Ares replied, an air of confidence about him. “Once I’ve taken office, you can guarantee it’s at the top of my list.” 

“So you said in your speech.” Hades took a long drink. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to find my wife. If I don’t see you before we leave, best of luck in the election.”

“You’re a good man, Hades.” Ares extended his hand for a shake, which Hades obliged. “I’ll send a message soon as I can about that legislature. I’d like you to take a look at it. We could do good together, you and I.”

“I'll think about it.”

Before Ares could pigeon hole him into something else, Hades slipped into the crowd still milling about the lavish hotel ballroom. More had taken up dancing, others enjoying their non-alcoholic drinks, the usual uppercrust nonsense Hades really had no time or patience for. Not without Persephone at his side. His gaze roamed the crowd, trying to catch sight of her familiar mane of curls, or at the very least spot Athena who’d she surely be with. He cased the edges of the room, moving toward any flash he thought he might of saw, but by the time he came around to the drink table again he hadn’t spotted her. The rock in the pit of his stomach grew and felt like it might drop out of him at any moment. Or drag him through the floor.

Ares had moved away from the drinks table, he noted. To the edge of the room. He and one of his hired security men were slipping out a side door - it would normally never have caught his attention, but the figure that followed him through the side door not half a minute later did.

Persephone.

What in the name of hell?

Anger and bile rose in him in tandem, his mind immediately filling with that self doubt again. No, it wasn’t Orpheus he should have been worried about. It was Ares.  _ Ares _ . She was following him to meet up with him - was that what she had been doing all along? He felt a fierce pain in his chest at the mere thought. No. No, it couldn’t be. Persephone wouldn’t. She was better than that, cared about him more than that. She wouldn’t jeopardise their marriage with some man like Ares - or  _ anyone _ . Maybe he’d been mistaken. Maybe it hadn’t been her.

But he’d know her frame anywhere. Those curls. That dress.

_ Persephone _ . 

He moved toward the door as quickly as possible, pushing aside a few nicer looking folks and not giving a damn at their protests. He cut through the crowd and saw the door open again and his heart jumped - except no, it was Athena this time. She was slipping out the door as well. Had she seen Ares and then Persephone leave and was following just as Hades intended to? Intending to catch them in some sort of state together? Hades wasn’t sure his own damn heart would take it, soft as it was for his wife. He  _ loved _ her. More than anything. More than life itself. 

She knew he loved her. Right? Didn’t she?

Had he spent too much time working? Had he been neglecting her? She hadn’t seemed like it, but Persephone was a skilled enough actress that perhaps he’d read it all wrong . . . 

Hades shoved through the doorway with a bit too much force, the anger taking it’s turn to crest in a wave in his head. His blood pounded in his ears. He was going to strangle Ares for so much as even  _ breathing _ in Persephone’s direction. 

He’d deal with his broken heart afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hades u dumb hoe.


	5. what the water gave me

Hades was going to kill her. 

The moment she had slipped out the door, she knew there was no going back. Ares had gone out ahead of her and here was her chance to catch him doing something. To get evidence, to discredit him - something. Anything. So far her attempts with Orpheus and Athena hadn’t gotten much headway. It was a foolish decision, and rash. Hopefully she wouldn’t come to regret it, though with the way things were going for her lately that was up in the air.

Either way, it was too late to change her mind. 

She’d followed Ares and two of his security men to the end of the hall outside the ballroom. They went through a door on the left and she trailed just behind - close enough to keep an eye on them, but far enough not to be noticed. Yet. The door hid a kitchen alive with activity behind it, chefs and waiters a flurry of movement with a din of pots and pans and shouts and smells that were nearly overwhelming. If any of them even noticed her, thy said nothing - perhaps they assumed her as being with Ares, who was already leaving through another back entrance. She swore quietly, shielding her face against a sudden flash of heat from a stove as she passed in her efforts to trail him.

Where the hell was he going?

The door opened up to a back alleyway where a car was waiting - rather, a veritable fleet. Three cars - two that were high end, bookending a windowless van that made her very certain nothing good was inside it. The alley was dimly lit, and reeked of the nearby dumpsters. Ducking into the shadows, Persephone watched in much frustration as Ares climbed into the car in front of the van and the security climbed in the rear car, before they took off like a parade out of the alley looking none the wiser. Persephone hurried after them to the mouth of the alley to at least perhaps glimpse which way they’d gone, and was nearly bowled over by another vehicle.

“Need a lift?”

Athena.

Persephone tried not to think of Hades at the party inside. He would understand. He  _ had _ to understand. 

Not wanting to waste time, she climbed into the passenger’s seat and Athena floored it to catch up with her brother and his cronies. It was nothing like the chase that had introduced her to the rather dark lifestyle of the city underbelly; much as Persephone had kept her distance on foot, Athena kept distance on her brother to not be noticed, but made sure they kept close enough to monitor which streets they were taking. Persephone felt guilt coil into her belly.

Hades was definitely going to kill her. 

She hated not telling him. Athena had proven a point - Hades would never let her do this without him. As much as she wished he was by her side, she told herself it was for his own good, and his own safety. He had enough on his plate, and Ares was too often in the public eye for Hades to get  _ too _ close without it raising alarm. Persephone found it much easier in being a relatively unknown female to most of the city’s uppercrust. If Ares got elected, she had no doubts he’d continue his purge of the city. It put Hades at risk - it put many of her friends at risk. Persephone would be damned if she’d let it happen. Not while she could still make a difference. 

The buildings grew smaller and more spread apart as they drove. She vaguely recognised where they were; the industrial part of the city. The entrance to the underbelly wasn’t far, and neither was Hades’ office and warehouse property. Thankfully they were far enough away that she knew he wasn’t likely a target, and it was further confirmed when she saw the cars ahead turn down the street that led to a cluster of loading docks on the water. It had once been a thriving seaport, their city, but now that automobiles and planes were the preferred shipping and travel methods, the area had become endowed with large, empty warehouses butting up against worn wooden and concrete docks that extended out and over the water. A few boats were tied off along some of the docks, others completely barren. 

Ares and his crew parked in the shadow of the furthest warehouse. Other than them, there was no sign of life in the area. Athena pulled their car up behind another warehouse to give them enough distance to not be spotted. Persephone felt her stomach turn into knots as they climbed out together and gently closed the doors so as not to attract attention. A myriad of storage containers were stacked almost haphazardly along the docs, allowing for an almost too-perfect cover. Persephone and Athena ducked behind one as they observed, peering over the edge of the containers. 

Ares stepped out first, then the security from the second car. Both built as hell. The larger of the two moved to the van and jerked open the back door. Persephone craned her neck to see what was inside, but they solved the issue for her. 

The female FBI agent.

She was tied up, hands behind her back, and blindfolded. Persephone swallowed back the bile rising in the back of her throat, watching as the agent struggled and twisted in an attempt to get away as the second security man took up her other side and began to escort her toward one of the docks. Ares followed at a leisurely pace, examining something in his hands that Persephone couldn’t quite see.

“This is bad.” Athena muttered lowly, ducking out of cover long enough to move up to the next pile of storage bins to hide behind. Persephone followed half a second later, wishing with all her might that she’d worn pants that night. 

Voices began from the small posse that was going further out onto the dock, but she couldn’t quite hear what they were saying. She and Athena crept up to another section of the storage containers that were at the beginning of the dock - but still were not close enough. Athena frowned sharply, watching with narrowed eyes at her brother as he began to remove the agent’s blindfold.

“He’s gonna kill her.” Persephone whispered suddenly with the realization. Quick and easy clean up killing by the water. A shot, the body would be dumped, and while it was hard enough to prove someone killed another without actually being there to witness it, it would be damned near impossible to solve it if the body was lost in the water. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Athena hissed. “But I need you as a witness. Close as you can get. How good of a swimmer are you?”

Persephone was  _ definitely _ sure Hades was going to kill her.

After a brief discussion, Persephone slipped around the edge of the storage bins unseen, toward the edge of the water. It was dark, almost black as ink as it reflected the cloudy night sky. Not a star to be seen. She wasn’t afraid of water per se, just what could be in it that she couldn’t see in the dark. She chanced a glance back at Athena, who was waiting until Persephone was in place.  _ Damn it all _ .

With the slowest shift as possible, Persephone lowered herself down into the water. She hissed against the cold as she sank to her knees, her hips. The ground beneath the water sloped so the further away from the edge she got, the deeper it grew. Trying not to disturb the water or make a noise beyond what the wind naturally did to the surface, Persephone crept along the edge until she could duck beneath the dock that Ares and his men were on. Using the posts that held the dock up, she began to pick her way along, trying to focus on not slipping in the mud she couldn’t see beneath the water. She sank up to her stomach, her chest, nearly up to her collarbone by the time she reached the end and she was directly beneath where Ares stood.

She could see them, or rather, the silhouettes of them through the slats in the wood. 

“.....you’re not going to get away with this.” The woman spat, and Persephone heard Ares chuckle. It made her skin crawl. 

“And who’s going to stop me - you’re a bit  _ tied up _ at the moment. You brought this on yourself, agent. Dug your nose where you shouldn’t have. I did warn you.”

“Having a midnight meeting without me, brother?”

Athena. Persephone felt her eyes widen as Athena approached plain as day. What in the name of hell was she doing?

“What a surprise, sister.” Ares said in a flat tone. “I’m taking care of business at the moment. Wait your turn.”

If Ares knew that Athena had brought the agent to the city, he wasn’t letting on. Persephone shifted from one foot to the other, leaning to try and get a better look between the gaps in the wooden boards. 

“If you kill her, you’ll bring all the feds down on yourself and I won’t be able to stop them.”

“Would you? Stop them? I doubt it very much.” Ares’ tone had turned. “I said  _ wait your turn _ .”

“Family skips the line.” Athena snapped. Ares gave a noise of utter aggravation and frustration, a half yell that seemed to make the very dock shake with the force. There was silence for a long moment, and Persephone hoped they couldn’t hear her heavy breathing. 

“You’re right.” Sickly sweet, he sounded now. Fake. “Family  _ does _ skip the line.”

Before Persephone could even think, a shot rang out above and echoed across the water. She jerked instinctively, her hand flying to her mouth to stifle the yell that nearly gave her away then and there. Something heavy hit the dock above. A rustle of fabric - she couldn’t see anything.

Something splashed down in the water to her right, and she bit down on the inside of her palm to keep from screaming when she saw what it was. Or rather, who it was. 

_ Athena _ . 

She barely had time to process it before another shot sounded, and a second something -  _ some one  _ \- hit the water on the left. 

_ The agent _ .

Persephone felt tears well up in her eyes, a deep anger and grief tying knots into her stomach. She didn’t dare move, couldn’t move at the risk of being killed herself. She was pretty sure she’d drawn blood from her hand with how hard she’d bitten, an explosion of rust flavor coating her tongue. Her chest heaved with the effort of trying to keep herself together, and she could only stare at Athena’s body as it floated and bobbed in the water, face down. 

“Two birds with one stone.” She heard Ares remark and the bastard sounded  _ smug _ . Anger boiled beneath her skin with such an ire she had never felt. 

“Boys, you know what to do.” He added, and Persephone listened as one pair of footsteps retreated back toward solid land. The two security men moved about above her for another few long minutes; she couldn’t tell what they were doing. Granted, Persephone was violently distracted. 

_ What have I done? _

\--

In her youth, Persephone had spent a lot of time sneaking out. Sneaking in was much harder.

Not that she could very well be quiet about it, she lamented as she opened the door to home and tried to shut it gently as possible behind her. She was soaking wet, dress clinging to her frame and her hair a damp, frizzled mess sticking to her face and neck. She wanted a hot bath and a bed in that order. To even try and begin to think of what to do seemed impossible at the moment. 

_ Gods, Athena _ .

To see her cut down like  _ nothing _ \- by her own damned brother. What a monster. Her eyes began to burn again as she picked her way across to the stairs.

“Glad you finally decided to grace me with your presence.”

_ Fuck _ .

Pausing at the bottom stair, Persephone didn’t turn for a moment. Trying to think of anything but the truth. Something to tell Hades - but did it really matter anymore? Athena was dead. Ares was going to get away with her murder, and that of a federal agent. He was going to turn the city into ash and dust.

“Hades,” she began as she slowly turned. She wasn’t surprised to see him still in half of his dress suit - he’d removed his tie, jacket, and vest and instead had his sleeves rolled up. His eyes were dark, expression scarily neutral as he stood a few feet away. “I wanted to tell you -”

“How long?”

“. . . what?”

“I  _ saw _ you sneaking out with him, Persephone.” Oh, the full name. Never a good sign. “How  _ fucking _ long?”

“A few weeks.” She replied tersely. “Not longer than that.”

“I’m surprised you even bothered to come home. Suppose that’s not his style, though. Can’t have you there when his wife gets home.”

Persephone frowned. 

“Excuse me?”

Hades said nothing, simply stared at her with those dark eyes. The longer the silence wore on, the more her mind raced to think what he was talking about, what he meant -  _ oh _ . 

“. . . is that what you think?” Persephone started again, surprised at the levity in her tone. Considering the anger boiling through her veins with such a sudden sharpness, it was a wonder she could speak at all. She balled her hands into fists at her sides, trying to ignore the other sharp pain - in her chest. The  _ ache _ that was created by the knowledge that he could even dream up such a gods damned scenario. 

“How the hell dare you.” She continued, before he could respond - as if he would, judging by that hardened stance and neutral face. But those eyes - oh those eyes gave all of it away. “You seriously think I’d sleep with that creep?”

“How am I to know? You’ve been sneaking in and out, gone all day and half the night, usually with Orpheus - is he covering for you? He’s done a piss poor job ---”

“Shut up.” She cut across him. “Shut your  _ fucking _ mouth Hades before I smack it off your gods damned face. I’m glad you clearly see so  _ highly _ of me that you think for a moment that I’d do that to you. I  _ love _ you. I  _ trust _ you. And clearly that trust only goes one way.” She turned harshly on her heel, attempting to go up the stairs. His hand closed around her wrist and immediately she whirled on him. 

“Why are you soaking wet?”

“Guess because I wanted a shower with my clothes on to wash off the scent of me fucking another man, according to your mind.” She seethed between clenched teeth. “Let. Go.”

“Persephone -”

“No!” She warned. “No, you don’t get to try and take it back. You don’t trust me. Have you ever trusted me? Or have you spent our entire marriage thinkin’ I’m nothing but a traitor? How long have you been thinkin’ I’ve been warmin’ other men’s beds? Do I wanna know?” Persephone jerked her wrist free and tried not to wince at the pain it caused. “Or are you that insecure about yourself that you assume I gotta be sleepin’ around because you aren’t good enough? Is that it?”

She climbed a few more steps, trailing wet footprints on the carpet runner. Her hands gripped the bannister so hard her knuckles went ghost white. She felt dizzy. Sick. Disgusted. First Athena being blasted away in front of her and now to come home to Hades thinking so little of her? Hurt and rage coiled up so tightly within her chest that it felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her chest was heaving before she even made it halfway up the stairs where she stopped, pausing to turn quickly back to him. 

Hades hadn’t moved. He looked uncertain.  _ Good _ .

“Not that you deserve it right now, but I left because I was following him. As a suspect. Athena was with me, as she has been every night I’ve been out.” She stared down at him, shaking - though she wasn’t sure if it was because of the chill of the water or the sheer fury.

“She’s dead, by the way. I watched her die. Tonight.” She inhaled sharply. “So you can take your accusations and go straight to hell with them, Hades. All the damned way down.”

Without further explanation or warning, she turned once more and climbed the rest of the way upstairs. To hell with the bath. 

Rather than going right to their bedroom, Persephone turned left. She entered one of the guest bedrooms that had gone untouched for some time. Peeling off her wet dress and undergarments, she hastily used to spare linen to wipe her face, hand dry her hair, and wipe the excess water still clinging to her skin. She flung herself on top of the bed after that, dragging a pillow to her chest. She buried her face in it and screamed, the noise muffled by the down feathers inside. 

She screamed until she ran out of breath, grief stricken and enraged. Hurt. She tried not to think of Athena or Hades or Ares or  _ anyone _ because it only made it worse. Persephone wasn’t sure when the screams turned to tears, just that she could only sob into the pillow as she held it close. Something cold and metal dug into her fingers; she lifted her head, bleary eyed, to find the offending object - her engagement ring.

Logically, she knew she had lied. Or rather, had not told the entire truth. It had been her efforts to protect him, to try and handle the situation herself. She could have been killed too, that night. Then what? Hades wouldn’t have known what happened. Or worse - would go after Ares himself in a very public way. 

But coming home to be accused of betraying their marriage, after everything - she understood her mistake. It had come back to smack her, hard. 

Would Hades believe her? Judging by that expression, she couldn’t be sure. Or would he just divorce her and be done with it? That thought made her heart and head ache further, and she pressed her face back into the pillow. _Idiot_ , she wanted to yell. She was. She should have told him. He'd never let her - and maybe Athena would have lived, if she'd told him and they'd had more help, more eyes. At the same time, for him to automatically assume she would so easily throw their happiness together down the drain hurt more than a knife ever could. 

_ What have I done? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is an okay chapter? Leave me your thoughts!


	6. it ain't me

Hades was a fucking idiot. 

More than, but the near crippling self doubt that had taken over in his mind could only seem to repeat that statement very vividly to his already aching head and heart. In a terrible sense of deja vu, Hades found himself back in his study - though the hour was desperately early. The dew was still clinging to the grass outside - or so he assumed. He’d drawn the shades to cast the office in dim lighting in hopes it would ease the ache in his head (it hadn’t). He’d tried sleeping but it was a vain effort, one given up after over an hour of tossing and turning. Trying to find comfort without Persephone in his bed, in his arms, was impossible. Especially when he knew she lay only a few doors away. He’d nearly gone to knock on the door more than once, his feet itching to carry him to the threshold - but the small bit of decent logic left in his head noted she likely wanted to be alone. 

For good reason, after what he’d accused her of. 

The thought made him sick. He had been so cowardly in himself, and not trusted her. He had promised to trust her ages ago, early when they’d met. He’d broken that promise, among others. Why had he been such a gods damned moron to think Persephone would do such a thing? She was better than that. He knew it. The own self doubt and terrible fears in his head had dug too deep, too fast. It had backfired in his face. He felt worse now than he did when he thought she’d been having an affair with Ares. 

_ Ares _ .

His head ached harder and he pressed his hands to his eyes until he saw fireworks beneath his lids. He’d contributed to him, the snake of a politician. The conniving fucking bastard. Athena -  _ gods above and below _ . Why hadn’t she come to him? What hadn’t Athena or Persephone or even Orpheus come to him for help? What use was having control of most of the damn city if he couldn’t even realise Ares for his true nature, or be trusted enough to aid in his loss. He could have prevented this. Prevented Athena’s death. The continued fires -  _ why hadn’t she trusted him _ ? 

He reached for the decanter of whiskey again, grumbling when his gaze refocused long enough to realise it was empty.  _ Fuck’s sake _ . 

He had to stop him. Stop Ares. Stop the havok happening on the underground. Those were  _ his _ people, his contracts, his places. He was supposed to protect them, ensure they continued to thrive and business went on as usual. And he couldn’t even keep his  _ wife _ safe. 

He hoped he still had a wife.

The self doubt trickled in again, a coldness in his head and spine. Surely Persephone wouldn’t divorce him or anything? They could . . . they could work around it. He’d admit what a damn fool he was and apologise from here to eternity if he had to. The coldness seeped into his chest, into his stomach, like a sickening vice that made it hard to breathe. No, she wouldn’t. Couldn’t. He  _ loved her, needed her, she was everything to him, his heart wouldn’t take it --- _

There was a creak and his head snapped up -- a bit too hard. Made his head spin, and he blinked away the fuzziness at the edges of his vision to see Persephone peering around the doorframe. Her face was neutral, smooth as stone in expression - except even from their current distance he could see the slight puffiness to her eyes. Had she not slept either? Or worse, cried because her husband was a fucking idiot and had accused her to having an affair? 

“Can we talk?” He asked quietly, surprised his voice came out as wavering as it did. He was not a man to waver. He was better than that - normally. In front of Persephone, well, that was a different story. He’s always been soft for her, since the day they’d met. For a moment he worried she’d simply leave, but the way she lingered in the small, cracked opening of his study door told him she was at least considering it. 

Even when she silently slipped into the room - wearing different clothes from the previous night, dark curls hanging loosely down her back. She did not hold the usual flair or fuss about her appearance. Defeated, almost. Though her shoulders were set, her lips pulled into a thin line as she stepped forward and rather than come to his desk like she usually did or linger alluringly by the window, she sat stiffly in one of the chairs around a smaller table in the corner - they usually took lunch or played cards or some other activity there - before things had gone to hell in a handbasket. Hades watched her silently for a long moment, trying to regain his courage - but all the liquid courage in the decanter was gone and his terrible self doubt was starting to creep in from all sides again. 

“Talk.” Persephone ground out suddenly, breaking the silence. Right. Talking. What was he supposed to say to make it better? Nothing seemed appropriate. But he had asked for her to talk and to stay, and knew if his exhausted, liquor laden head didn’t come up with  _ something _ she was likely to leave quickly and he might not get the chance to talk to her again anytime soon. Persephone was flighty when she was angry, he’d learned. Distant. She was sitting on the edge of the chair even now, ready to flee at any given moment. A touchy bird, hesitant and wary. Hades swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly dry as a desert. He lamented the fact that he’d drank the last of his liquor. He stood from his desk, careful, and approached to sit across from Persephone in the other chair. Her gaze was dark, warning, a veritable hurricane of a woman. Usually that quiet fury was directed at someone other than him, and Hades was not afraid to admit it terrified him just a bit. He looked down at the table, the remains of their last game of dominoes still where they’d left them. Scattered tiles, some blank and some with the milled dots still faced up. 

“What I said last night,” he began slowly, unsure. A direct apology would probably only piss her off more. “I shouldn’t have assumed that . . . assumed what I did.” 

Gods above and below, help him. 

Persephone crossed her arms, eyes narrowed.

“It was stupid of me.”

Silence. 

“I should have trusted you. And I do - I just . . . didn’t trust myself. I thought ---”

“I know what you thought.” Her voice was dangerously quiet, cutting sharply across him. “You thought  _ wrong _ . You thought I was having an affair, off fucking around in some other man’s bed. Multiple, way you sounded.” Her lips drew into a dark frown. “Glad you think so highly of me.”

His stomach sank, and he brought a hand up to rub his temple for a moment. He felt like he was diffusing a bomb; one wrong move and  _ boom _ . For lack of anything for his hands to do, Hades toyed with the tiles on the table and began to flip them all face down, forming a sea of white blanks.

“It’s not you, Persephone.” He muttered to the tiles, figuring they were safer to look at. “Sometimes I just think - I  _ know _ you deserve someone a damn sight better than me. And it’s hard to think that you’re not off findin’ that better man.”

Persephone snorted. 

“You’re a damn fool.” She muttered. Hades chanced a glance up and she was shaking her head. 

“Tell me somethin’ I don’t know.” Hades rumbled toying with a domino tile between his fingers. “You were sneakin’ around, wouldn’t tell me anythin’ - what was I supposed to think? My mind doesn’t immediately go to ‘trying to take out a political candidate with his sister’.”

“So you know.”

“I ain’t been up all night twiddlin’ my damn thumbs.” Another pause. “And to answer your question from last night - I do trust you. I’ve always trusted you. I’m sorry if I ever gave you any indication otherwise, barring last night. I just - as I said, I don’t trust my own self. Ever since you gave your heart to this old fool I’ve doubted myself. It’s not - ain’t somethin’ I’m used to.”

Persephone was quiet and when Hades next looked up, she was sitting more forward and reaching for the tiles. She dragged seven toward herself, setting them neatly in a row facing her. Hades hesitated, but mirrored her actions. She knocked the remaining tiles to the side, and flipped one face up. The start of a game.

“I meant what I said last night.” She broke the silence to his surprise, the edge in her tone slightly less sharp. “I love you, stupid man. I trust you. I wouldn’t have married you otherwise. I trust you when you’re out late and at the office that you ain’t got some pretty blonde thing bent over your desk and I assumed you put the same faith in me.” 

“I do, Seph - I do. I just -”

“Assumed.” She finished for him. “And put your whole foot in your mouth for it.”

Hades chose one of his tiles, laying it next to hers. 

“I ain’t tryin’ to make an excuse or myself cause I know there ain’t one to my behavior last night.”

“Sure as hell ain’t.” She laid a tile next to his in rapid succession. “I chose  _ you _ , Hades. That ain’t changed. I ain’t gone back on my vows.” She was quiet for another moment while he mulled over his play choices. “You - you had a right to be angry because I didn’t tell you. But it  _ hurts _ to think that’s where your mind immediately went.”

“You know me, always assumin’ the worst.” He huffed, making his move with his next tile. Frankly, he hadn’t ever quite understood the game but played because Persephone had taught him. He knew he hadn’t ever won a round - not in a while, at least. But talking was easier when he also had a set strategy to focus on. Something to keep his mind focused while he tried to pick and choose what to say that wouldn’t result in her storming out our throwing something at his head. 

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d be mad.” She admitted lowly. “Athena asked me not to.”

“And now she’s dead at her own brother’s hand.” Hades remarked. “I could have helped you, Seph.”

“I know that now. I didn’t  _ like _ not tellin’ you but I figured you had enough on your plate and I just - I wanted to take care of things before I got my ass hauled off to jail again.”

“No matter what I ‘have on my plate’, you come first.” It was Hades’ turn to furrow his brows, lifting his gaze when she shifted to set her next tile. He met her gaze, which had softened slightly (a good sign). How the hell was he so lucky? To get her in his arms, as his wife? Beautiful, clever, powerful - Persephone was  _ everything _ to him. And he’d nearly thrown that straight out the gods damned window. 

“I’m sorry.” He continued, laying a tile at random - he was more focused on her, not the game. Persephone didn't move, didn't look at him. Hades felt his throat close up again, worried any progress made would be immediately removed. He could see her swallow thickly as if toying with some monumental decision.

"---are you gonna leave?" She asked so softly he nearly missed it. "For me keepin' it from you?"

Hades realised, quite suddenly, that in the way he had assumed Persephone was having an affair, she was assuming he would leave her. The very thought made him vaguely ill, especially to see the clear vulnerability on her face. That vulnerability that rarely showed; Persephone was a force of nature and anything less than that sharp cleverness in her features was rare. His stomach twisted; had he made her think he wanted her to leave? That he wanted a divorce? It was the opposite of course, he'd do anything to keep that from happening. 

"That would be stupid of me." He replied, equally quiet. "You have more right to divorce me than I do you. I wouldn't blame you."

"Do you want me to?"

He felt his chest seize, and forgot how to breathe. She'd lifted her gaze to his then and that vulnerability was still there. His chest ached. He'd hurt her. Truly hurt her. He couldn't take it back, only attempt to make it better. Gods above and below he never wanted to see that look on her face again. _Hades, you fucking moron_. 

"No. Not now or in a million years or however long fates give us together." Hades said, holding her gaze. Pleading silently for her to understand. "I'm sorry, Persephone."

“I am, too.” She murmured.

“We’ve both made some . . . less than good decisions.” Hades offered. “It only took me an entire decanter of whiskey to realise it.”

Her nose wrinkled. 

  
  
“Thought you reeked a bit.”

He gave a huff of a laugh, much as he could muster. 

“Sorry.”

Persephone leaned forward suddenly when she finished placing her tile, and took his hand. He froze, faltering a bit. 

  
  
“I love you, you big idiot.” She murmured. “But if you ever accuse me of that again? I will put you in concrete shoes and sink you to the bottom of the damn bay.”

Hades nodded. 

“I’d expect nothing less.”

With Persephone not immediately likely to divorce (or drown) him, they continued the game for another several minutes. They didn’t speak and Hades was almost grateful for it in the sense that it gave him time to think. Ares was the one that needed removal from the city, otherwise all the speakeasies and his entire empire that he’d spent years building would be demolished. The backstabbing monster. And clearly he didn’t care who got in his way - as evidenced by the fact that he’d killed his own sister. 

“I’m sorry.” He spoke suddenly. “Athena - she didn’t deserve it. And you shouldn’t have been witness.”

“You’re right.” Persephone replied shortly. “She didn’t. I shouldn’t. But she did and I did and now we’re here. A monster soon to be elected mayor and know way to prove what a bastard he is.” She muttered darkly. “Athena and Orpheus and I - we were trying to find evidence. That’s why I followed him last night.” She twisted the tile in her hands, leaning back in her chair. Hades watched her, swallowing back his sharp remark about how he could have helped. Past was past. Couldn’t take it back. 

But like hell he was going to let her (much less Orpheus) do it on her own. Not anymore. 

“We’ll figure it out.” He vowed quietly. “He won’t get away with this.”

“He already has, Hades.”

“Not yet. Not entirely.”

“Just because you changed the subject don’t mean I still ain’t mad at you.” Persephone said dryly, placing down her final tile and thus ensuring his defeat. “I win.”

“You usually do.” He leaned forward and she mirrored him. It was Hades’ turn to take up her hands, clasping them both between his own. “I am sorry, how I reacted last night. I should have thought things through. Like to think I’m clever, but I end up making an ass of myself to the woman I love most.”

“Most? You got other women in your life you love?” She cocked an eyebrow and Hades balked.

“No! I don’t, you’re my one and only and I . . .” His voice died in the back of his throat as he watched the smile spread across her face. “Reckon I deserved that.”

“Reckon you deserve more than that.” Persephone remarked. “I don’t wanna be Zeus and Hera, Hades. I won’t. We’re meant to be better than them.”

“Think you’ll forgive your old man, then?” 

Persephone stood and Hades felt his chest tighten, his heart sink into the depths of his gut. The liquor there soured almost instantly. She looked ready to flee, ready to leave him back to his misery after figuratively stomping the hell outta him at their little game. He’d deserve that too. He deserved a lot more hell than what she was dishing out - and if she didn’t immediately sack him as her husband, he reckoned he’d spend the rest of forever trying to prove that he wasn’t a complete failure. That he trusted her. That he loved her. He wasn’t willing to take a bullet for just anyone. The whole ordeal with Pluto had dragged them together and by the end, he’d not been willing to let go of the beautiful woman who had graced his presence, his arms, his bed. 

There was no one else. There would be no one else. Persephone was his one and only and he felt  _ ashamed _ to think she’d broken that vow. She’d married him in seconds flat, after all. Killed a man and burned down a building on his account. Their relationship wasn’t quite traditional by any means, given his nature and his business. Persephone had flourished in the role of his partner though, showing a side of her Hades had not seen. Part of his worry about her choosing to be the bed mate of someone else was because he still had no idea how many facets his wife had; like a gemstone, there were many exposed to the sparkling light - but he knew there were likely still hidden ones as well. 

Even if he didn’t deserve her, he would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for it and prove that he could. Making up from his mistake last night would take a good several years, no doubt. Not to mention he still had to rip Ares apart and expose the rat bastard. 

To his absolute surprise (and delight) Persephone stepped around the table and settled neatly in his lap with little warning. His words died in the back of his throat as she straddle his waist, and her hands came up to cup his face. Sharp nails dug into his skin a bit too sharply for his taste, and her eyes narrowed.

“I mean what I said. Say anythin’ like that to me again, and I will wipe this floor with you, Hades.”

“Noted.” He managed, nearly choking on the word. “It won’t happen again.”

Apparently his apology was accepted, because she rewarded him with a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and the nails against his cheek withdrew. 

“Good.” She murmured. “I - you  _ hurt _ me last night.”

“I know.” He whispered. “And I’ll spend forever makin’ up for it.” His hands brushed her face, cupping her cheeks. “Just sometimes hard to believe the most beautiful woman on earth agreed to be my wife.”

“Flatterer.” She scoffed. “I admit my part in not tellin’ you was a mistake. But I need your help now. I can’t do it without you. I’m afraid of losin’ anyone else.” She leaned against his touch, and Hades felt some of the tension in his muscles ease. With one hand still brushing her cheek, he trailed his other up her stocking clad thigh to the hem of her dress, and then some. 

“Me and you.” He vowed. “Bastard won’t know what hit him.”

“I want him to know I hit him.” She argued. “He’s a monster.”

Hades’ intended reply died on his tongue has his hand at her thigh stilled, fingers brushing across something decidedly  _ not _ what he had been expecting. 

“---is that a gun?”

Persephone lifted the hem of her dress to expose the holster at her thigh, and the tiny pistol stowed there. Hades let out a puff of breath he’d been holding as her fingers roamed across his, a soft chuckle escaping. 

“--or am I just happy to see you?” She finished, a sly smile. “Girl’s gotta stay safe these days.” 

Hades pressed his forehead to her sternum with an audible huff. He could feel her laugh, hear her disarm the pistol and set it on the table somewhere behind her. The same hand came up to comb through his hair, teasing his hair into every which direction. 

“You could have shot me.” Hades muttered. She snorted.

“Hardly. Ain’t that dumb.” A pause. “Just would’a grazed ya at best.”

“You’ll be the death of me yet.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Now c’mon. You need a shower, you stink of liquor. I’ll make breakfast, and then we’re gonna figure this shitstorm out. I ain’t goin’ down for that bastard, and we ain’t losin’ anyone else to him. He’s gotta go.”

Hades winced. 

  
  
“I know. I just - well, I got a thought, but you ain’t gonna like it.” His voice was still vaguely muffled as he pressed his lip to her exposed collarbone, finding a comfortably warmth in having Persephone in his arms once more. He held her a bit tighter, trying to ignore the sinking feeling already settling in his gut. 

“I’m listening.”

“---we may need to enlist my brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not happy with this chapter. I cannot get inside Hades head the way I want and it shows, so apologies. Still, I hope you find it acceptable! <3 Back to some serious plot business next chapter.


	7. i spy

In the far reaches of her mind, Persephone almost wished she had no knowledge of the things she did. Was not involved in the things she was. That she could truly appreciate the city for it’s beauty, or spend time in the countryside without being constantly concerned the city was going to blow up while she was away. That she had not seen people gunned down, had not murdered a man, and could go back to living a semi-normal life. It was a very small part of her that thought that of course; until the more rational part of her mind kicked in to remind her she’d been itching for something when Hades had waltzed into the Olympus club and turned her world on it’s end. A normal life had never been in her cards dealt by the fickle fates.

A normal life, and a husband she could still throttle. Then again, what wife didn’t want to throttle their husband at some point in their marriage? 

With Orpheus and Hades on the other side of the city attending a day-time rally event for Ares to try and glean any information, she and Eurydice had opted to do something rather foolish. Armed with the key that Zeus had gleaned off one of his conquests who worked as a maid, they were going to break into Ares’ office at city hall. Hard evidence would be needed in order to put an end to his election to mayor. Whether anything pertaining to the fires or not would be in his office was one thing - that was, if they even managed to get in without alerting anyone else in the building. It was daytime after all, working hours. 

Ares did not yet have the mayoral offices, but having worked as a politician for some time he had his own office within the building. Persphone had intended to go alone as it would be far less suspicious, but Hades had insisted and she hadn’t felt like the argument. Besides, she did need a lookout while she snooped, and Eurydice had been more than eager. Hades would have come himself, but too many people in city hall knew his face. Granted, they probably knew her own face too with the blame about the arsons going around, but a pretty smile and a bat of an eyelash could distract most anyone into believing otherwise. 

The building itself was huge, multiple stories of what had once been polished marble in the middle of the city. The shining white marble and stone had been tarnished by smoke and ash and general grime of the city itself, leaving it a yellowish, off-white in color. Inside the columns and railings that were regularly cleaned still were vibrantly white, the tiled floors polished to near reflection. People milled about in the lobby waiting for court cases in one of the lower halls, and a pretty, demure young woman sat behind a desk on the other side of the room to give information and guides for anyone lost. She had studied the building previously and knew where to go, giving the impression that they belonged there. 

There were officers posted at various points, uniformed and almost statuesque. Well, a few of them were. Most of them wore expressions of boredom and annoyance at their post, which made it all the more easy to skirt by any that might recognise her face. No one paid them any mind at all as they ascended the stairs to the second floor and turned down a hall to the left. Office doors labeled with names vaguely familiar lined the halls; this wing was politics, while the right wing of the building belonged to judges and city retained lawyers. 

Just before they turned a corner to continue on the hall, Persephone turned. 

“I think this is a good place for you to post up.” She told Eurydice, who nodded. “His office should be down here on the right. I’m gonna get in, see what I can find. If anyone comes, raise your voice and distract them. I’ll leave the door cracked so I’ll be able to hear you and slip out before I’m caught.”

“Sounds good, boss lady.” Eurydice gave a mock salute and pulled her coat collar up a bit more in an attempt to conceal a good portion of her face, the brim of the fedora she wore doing it’s own part. Thankfully she and Eurydice both had the foresight to wear pantsuits in favor of anything flashy or noisy - and sensible shoes, in case a fast getaway was needed. “Good luck.”

“You too, chickadee.”

Searching for Ares’ name plaque, she found it was indeed just a few door downs on the right. Wishful thinking, she tried the knob - locked. She fished out the key Zeus’ paramour had persuaded to give up, and silently delighted in the fact that it actually worked when she heard the lock in the knob click open. Persephone opened the door and with one last glance back down the hall toward Eurydice she slipped inside. 

As promised, she left the door cracked enough that light spilled in from the hall into the black room. She reached up to flick the light on, the bulbs hesitantly flaring to like half a second later to brighten up the office. It was handsome in decoration and looked well used, not unlike Hades’ office. Pristine, however. Not a single bit of paper out of place. Suspicious - after all, she was married to a businessman and knew how easily Hades scattered his papers with no real organization. Then again, Hades had nothing to hide like Ares had - which meant, perhaps, it was a clean room on purpose. He couldn’t risk leaving anything out in the open that would incriminate him, of course. Not even a scrap of paper for the cleaning lady to find. 

Persephone zeroed in on his desk, having the forethought to look in the trash can - recently emptied. She sank into his chair and pulled open the drawer closest to her on the top left, finding an array of writing utensils and empty envelopes and other various blank stationary with his name stamped at the top. Useless. 

She snagged the hook of the next one down, rummaging through things a bit more personal like letters addressed to and from him and other colleagues and a variety of standard office memos from other people in city hall. There was a schedule of city events closer to the bottom, with dates circled and noted on in dark ink. Press event, campaign party, meetings, and debates. Work related, and none of it helpful in the way she needed.

Persephone continued; the third drawer at the very bottom was deeper, able to hold files in a neat fashion. For a moment her heart leapt into her throat and she bent to rifle through the names and labels, but they too were standard fare. Even skimming through them revealed nothing more than reports, rosters, budget slips. Nothing was out of place, just more politician bullshit that didn’t do her a damn bit of good. She swore quietly, glancing up at the door several times before she replaced the files quickly and shut the drawer. 

She started in on the trio of drawers on the left of the desk, but it was all the same. Her frustration was growing and she was forcing herself to remain calm as possible, knowing if she went frantic she’d find nothing or worse - miss it entirely. She had time. The event across town would keep Ares out of the building for a while. Still, she didn’t want to dawdle and try to flim-flam an excuse to someone who casually came strolling by. 

The files in the third drawer were more campaign related ones, dossiers on potential candidates she assumed, or others Ares intended to appoint to critical offices once he was deemed mayor. Her teeth grit as she rifled through the stack, knees aching from kneeling so long already. She was getting too damn old for this shit. 

As Persephone moved to put the folders back in the drawer, something caught her attention. The files in her hands were notably shorter than the ones in the opposite drawer, and had been in the drawer in a deliberate manner. Her eyes narrowed and she reached over to pull the right drawer back open. Thrusting her hand between folders to feel the bottom, she stretched to put her other hand to the bottom of the empty one. It was significantly more shallow than its counterpart, which seemed odd. Of course.

Using both hands now, she ran her fingers along the inside edges of the drawer, trying to find some sort of lip or button or ledge to catch, to pry open the false bottom. It had to be it, there was no sense otherwise. She felt her heart rate speed up when she finally hit a small metal latch. Feeling for something to click, she swore when her fingers hit a small keyhole embedded in the metal latch. Gods damn it to hell and back. Persephone leaned back on her heels, glancing furtively around the room for something she could use to try and pick it even if she had zero skill. Maybe she could use the letter opener and force it - but that would give her snooping away when Ares came back and he’d no doubt put everything in a far more secure place, and make getting any further evidence impossible.

Ares didn’t seem the type, though, to not have a spare key at the office. She didn’t know whether he carried one on him or not, but why would he risk leaving the key if he wore a different coat to work? 

Straightening and rising to her feet, she chanced another look at the door. Still quiet. Her gaze skimmed the top of his desk, looking for any clue or indication of where the bastard might hide a key. She ran a hand beneath the desk in hopes it would be taped on the underside, but nothing. The paperweight was just that, a paperweight. Nothing in the drawers she’d already been through, and it wasn’t inside the small wooden clock in the corner of the desk. She glanced around at the bookshelves; if Ares had hidden a key in a book, she had no hope of finding it. That didn’t seem to fit his motif either, though. He seemed the sort to hide a safe behind some shoddy painting, though there were none of those in his office either. Just the framed photo of his wife on his desk -

Persephone snatched it up and flipped it over, plucking the backing from the frame with some difficulty. Her efforts were rewarded with a small, unassuming silver key tucked neatly into the corner behind the photograph. 

“Man’s a damn book villain.” She muttered lowly under her breath and returned to kneeling so she could wedge it into the keyhole. It took some careful movements because she couldn’t quite see the hole, but she had a great sense of satisfaction when the key finally turned and she heard the mechanism click softly. It created a small enough gap for her to slip her fingers into and lift the false bottom from the drawer. 

“Jackpot.” She whispered, immediately recognising the paperwork hidden within the drawer. Police reports, addresses that she knew were the locations of most of the speakeasies, and more. Several of the addresses had been marked out, including Olympus. A roster was hidden there as well, full of names she didn’t recognize. Beneath those were a few small trinkets - ones she recognized as belonging to her. Things she had thought lost or forgotten at Olympus, in her dressing room. How the hell? Fury boiled up inside her chest, tight and hot. Her jaw clenched; she couldn’t risk taking them. Or the files. Ares couldn’t know his files had been compromised. Hurrying to grab a bit of the blank stationary and a pen, Persephone began to furiously copy what she could of the reports, sections that would hopefully be helpful. Or at the very least, give them an idea how to catch him in the act.

There was another schedule in the hidden compartment, dates and times written in red. Her heart sank when she recognized a few of them as the nights the clubs had been burned. There were dates coming up, but nothing to link them to a specific location. She scribbled those down as well. More budget reports - but the numbers were wrong. She’d studied Hades’ ledgers enough to know the numbers were off somehow, though it took her a moment to realise why - they were skewed, and in Ares favor.

“Embezzling funds from the city, too? What an upstanding citizen.” She scowled, and quickly wrote down the names on a small, handwritten list beneath it. She recognized a few as regulars for the little corner bar in the underground - likely working for Ares. They would be decent starting points if they could be cornered. Hades would be able to help in that regard. If they could match the dates listed to a set location and catch Ares or his men in the act, it would at least be enough to remove him from the election while he awaited trial in a jail cell. Persephone hated having to rely on the law enforcement who had been so eager to lock her away, but given his popularity just shooting the asshole in the face would put her footing the charges for murder. If they could prove it. Not that she really liked killing people, but she would protect herself and her own in any way she could. 

“----Mr. Ares! I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?”

Oh, fuck me.

Eurydice’s voice carried quite clearly through the crack in the door, and Persephone swore in a furious hiss. Stuffing her notes into the pocket of her trousers, she quickly replaced the cover back on the hidden compartment and scrambled to return the key to it’s place in the photo frame. It looked close enough to perfect and she hoped Ares would not notice.

“But I really need to talk to you! It’s about your campaign - I’m doing a report and if I could just have a second of your time to answer a few questions --.”

Her voice had grown closer, and she could hear footsteps now. Too close to the door. She’d be seen if she slipped out. Persephone hurriedly looked for a place to hide, anywhere to conceal herself - but there was nothing. Triple and double damn. Her gaze landed on the window behind his desk and she took the two steps to reach it. Fumbling with the latch and the frame, she slid it open and was grateful for the small mercy that it did not squeak or screech. 

Gods bless for fire escapes.

The grating and railing of the fire escape was rusted from disuse and lack of proper cleaning, paint peeling off in huge flakes. Persephone struggled to close the window completely behind her, managing just as she saw the door begin to move. She quickly ducked, moving across to the stairs that led down to the lower platform of the fire escape, where it was unfortunately quite the drop to the ground below. She chanced a glance back up - no one was sticking their head out of an open window, most importantly not the window she had just escaped from. Now came the problem of making it to the ground without breaking her neck. 

She couldn’t risk moving the ladder to shorten the fall, knowing it would likely make a hell of an noise with the layer of rust on it like it had. 

“I really hate this life sometimes.” She murmured in a half whisper, scooting as close to the edge as she could. The ground beneath was a paved alleyway dotted with dumpsters, trash bins, and the usual. Nothing slightly soft, of course, except the full dumpster. With a pounding heartbeat in her ears, Persephone rolled and wrapped her hands firmly around the metal grating, ensuring she had a decent grip before she swung her legs over the edge. The metal lurched and she nearly yelped in surprise, managing to bite into her own cheek to silence it just in time. 

Dangling from a city hall fire escape had not been her intended outcome of the day. 

The ground was still quite a ways down, at least a story. This is gonna hurt. 

Her arms burned with the effort, but she shifted so she could swing her body a bit to gain momentum. The rusted metal and flaking paint was hard to keep hold of as she did, her hands scraped by the rough texture. But it was the only way, if she didn’t want to walk home on a broken leg or two. Satisfied she had enough momentum, she dragged up her courage and let go of the fire escape at the peak of her swing, lurching her body toward the dumpster. If she aimed poorly, she’d land on the pavement or worse, the edge of the dumpster and break a rib or her spine or neck, she was sure. 

She winced, expecting hard impact - but she landed just on the inside of the dumpster on a heap of trash bags. The smell hit her harder than the fall had, and she tried to ignore the urge to immediately get sick. It was hard to move, Persephone trying to gain footing on the uneven and lumpy bags that reeked of decomposing food and other things she didn’t even really want to know. With quite a bit of difficulty, she made it to the edge of the dumpster and hauled herself over the lip of the top to land not quite so gracefully on the ground beyond. 

Body throbbing slightly from her impact in the dumpster, she took a few test steps toward the mouth of the alley. Thankfully, no one seemed to have spotted her desperate escape. 

At the end of the alley, Eurydice ran smack into her with a wide-eyed and worried expression. Eurydice’s nose wrinkled immediately at the smell.

“What -.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. I got what we need - I hope. We should leave. Immediately.”

So she could get home and scrub her skin raw. 

Eurydice opened her mouth as if to speak, thought better of it, and nodded. The girl glanced back to the entrance of the building, before setting off with Persephone - at a slight distance. 

“Are you okay?” Eurydice worked up the nerve to ask, and Persephone felt herself give a low rumble of a noise in response, not unlike the responses she would get from Hades half the time. 

“I’ll be alright, long as this info helps. If it was worthless - I’d rather lick this damn street than do that again.”

Persephone felt a tug at her collar, and she looked over to see Eurydice plucking something off her shoulder that felt vaguely damp. She launched the offended object into the street, and Persephone shuddered. 

“Never again.”

Together, she and Eurydice retreated to the apartment Persephone still kept in the city. It was closer than their true home on the outskirts of the city, and a designated safe place to meet. She set her notes on the kitchen counter and immediately stripped and flung herself into the hottest bath she could imagine with double the amount of her favored lavender soap lathered against her skin. By the time she emerged with steam still clinging to her, Hades and Orpheus had joined them and the three were joined at the counter pouring over her notes. When she entered, towel drying the ends of her hair and sporting a different outfit, her husband had the audacity to look amused, unable to hide the little weasel grin.

“Not a word.” She warned. “I know where you sleep.”

“Duly noted. Are you alright?”

“Bees knees, husband. Now tell me I didn’t do that for nothin’.”

“You didn’t. You did good.” Hades replied. “Real good.”

“And what did you and poet here find out?” She nodded to Orpheus, giving him an easy smile. “Any particular reason our man left his own shindig early and nearly caught songbird and I redhanded?”

“There was a man.” Orpheus was the one to reply. “Ares was mingling and giving his usual spiels and a man came up to him, handed him a note, whispered something in his ear. He looked at the note, and left before we could think to try and stop him.”

“No clue who the man was, then? Or what was in the note?”

“Not yet - but I got a good idea.” Hades pointed to one of the notes she had scribbled down out of one of the hidden compartment files. “This date you’ve got written, that’s tonight. Out of all the speakeasies on this address list you got, there’s one here that got raided a few hours ago by law enforcement. Shut ‘em down real quick. I reckon if he’s followin’ his pattern, he was plannin’ to burn that club tonight, but the raid threw a wrench. He looked a bit worried - could’ve already planted evidence and had it waiting and the raid risks exposin’ that evidence.”

“So we move on to the next date, figure out where and when, and stop him before he can continue his little purge.” Eurydice remarked, her face twisting into a scowl on the last. 

“We can’t match the addresses to certain dates. Not without clues.” Orpheus protested. Persephone reached over and shuffled over the list of names she’d written out.

“We can’t, but I reckon this lot can. I know a few - regulars downstairs, if you get me.” She replied. “We get ‘em to talk. Soon as possible. There’s a debate next week and the election the week after. Not a doubt he’ll rig it to win, and if he gets in that office and appoints his cronies, we’ll never get him. Like a damn weed with roots deeper than you know. He needs ripped out now, root and stem. And if we gotta, we remove him in a more permanent fashion.” Her lips pressed into a thin line. “I’m not goin’ to jail to be his scapegoat. I’m not lettin’ him ruin our business and our way of life. He killed his own sister for Gods’ sakes. Innocent people are being burned alive in what are supposed to be safe spaces and I won’t have him fuckin’ that up anymore.”

There was a long moment of silence, and Persephone closed her eyes in an attempt to reign back in her temper. 

“The underground won’t be safe much longer. We need to find these men and get the information soon as we can. Tonight, if possible. If his plans were sidetracked, means his men will be lookin’ to blow off some steam and have a night off.” Hades broke the silence, and Persephone nodded once in agreement. 

“Guess it’s time to go.”


	8. stuck

“. . . _ fame is nothing more than forced duress. Let them comment of my cold behaviour; beauty has a price that's paid by greed _ . . . .”

Hades had missed his wife’s stunning, sultry voice filling a room. There was nothing better in the world as to when she took to a stage, drew all eyes with very little effort. She could command a room with a wink and a smile; and while Hades  _ would _ have been jealous at the number of hungry gazes at  _ his _ wife, he had learned to deal with it since. Somewhat. As she performed he still cased the room with an eagle gaze, in case any of the guests decided to attempt something less than savory against her. Few dared - usually out of towners who approached her after the show. Given the attack that had occurred with Pluto in the alleyway some time ago, Persephone did not like to be surprised or approached by strangers unless she initiated it - she’d sometimes work the room as she sang, trailing hands across shoulders or giving flirty smiles. It was the ones who came up afterward and invaded her space that she - and ultimately Hades - had a very hard problem with. 

Thankfully, most of the ones who frequented the small speakeasy in the underground were regulars who understood that their Lady was meant to be seen and heard and admired - and not touched. That was just  _ fine _ by him. 

More people had started flocking to this particular speakeasy because of it’s location; Ares would not be able to touch it in the underground. It was safest out of the city and while Hades enjoyed the business of it, he was worried he’d be overwhelmed. Supply would fall scarce because of the dangers in the fires, and he’d run out of liquor half an hour after opening. 

“ _ To my cause I will devote, all my passion note for note, to create and fill this emptiness _ . . . “

His gaze followed Persephone as she moved, wearing one of his favorite dresses. It was a deep green, nearly black in color with gold accents. She’d pulled her hair half up, held with a jeweled piece that looked nearly like a crown - she looked ethereal. Godly. Queenly. Hades still couldn’t fathom most days the beautiful creature bathed in light on that stage was his wife; had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. Granted, he’d nearly thrown that down the drain and was looking for any way to move past that particular speedbump in their marriage. 

Hades attempted to guide his attention to the problem at present; finding the ones who had aided Ares and were likely to continue to do so - those with information. The place was packed that evening, but Persephone had promised she knew some of the names on the list she’d lifted from Ares’ office. If they were there that night, Persephone had come up with the clever ruse to mark them, so to speak. She had a few bright red flowers caught up in her hair that when she mingled during her performance, she would coyly and flirtatiously stick them in the lapels of the men she knew from the list. That was the other reason Hades was watching her so closely, determined to memorize the face of anyone she marked in case they decided to make a getaway. 

Nestled in his dark corner of the bar and nursing his bourbon, his dark eyes followed every move Persephone made, every little flick of her wrist or sway of her hips as she finished one song and launched straight into another. The beads of her dress flared as she spun and moved and - gods below, he could watch her perform all day. Her movements and expressions and gestures were stunning, to say the least. Made her all the more ravishing. Whenever he did glance away from her, it was to sweep the room as a whole. Nothing seemed out of place. Yet. Hades liked to think he kept a stern handle on the club and the underground as a whole, and so far Ares had not been able to infiltrate this level just yet. For good reason; it was well protected in ways the other speakeasies had not been. But if Ares was to continue and gain the rest of the city resources - well, Hades wasn’t confident they could withstand the siege

“ _ Baby, pass the aspirin, something's gotta work. I know I did it to myself but man, oh man it hurts. That second last Martini, the one that went down real smooth? Set me on the bender with nothing left to lose. . .  _ .”

His gaze snapped back to Persephone as she descended the small stage and began to weave her way through the crowd. She was a master at work, all dazzling smiles and flirty hip motions that made even his heart do a flip in his chest. He watched as she continued about the room performing and singing and the like - and he watched as she ever so neatly dropped her carnations in the lapels of three separate men.

Bingo.

They were eating it up, too, he noticed. The three of them were gathered in a cluster with drinks in hand and each one of them trailed Persephone with their gazes. Hades felt the muscle in his jaw start jumping as he grit his teeth, that angry monster of jealousy clawing at his chest until he choked it back down with a long swig of his drink. Persephone looked up to meet his gaze as she hopped back up on the platform serving as the stage, winking just quickly enough for him to catch it. His jaw loosened, and Hades gave her a barely-there head nod to acknowledge it. 

With a final little flourish and a note that shouldn’t have been attainable, Hades watched her take her bows to the applause of the crowd gathered, before the band struck up a bit of background music. Guests returned to their drinks and companions and mindless chatter. Hades stood, polishing off his drink and handing a bill to the waiter that came swerving by (he was not obligated to pay of course, but they needed their living just as much as he did). Persephone had disappeared, but wasn’t far, he knew. His gaze, for the time being, was on the three marked men. 

They had stood after the performance, leaving behind a paltry few bills for their own drinks before they headed for the door, spilling out into the ‘street’ - what served as the main thoroughfare in the underground. All sorts were set up either to sleep or sell questionably obtained goods, the usual sort that lingered in his veritable ‘realm’ beneath the city. Once upon a time, the entire place had been a train station. Disused now of course since they’d switched the tracks to running in another direction on the surface above, Hades had taken great care in keeping the original structure of the station. A perfect shelter, ready for the taking. Sanctuary. Hades’ town. 

He straightened his jacket and set off after the trio, following close enough to keep an eye on them but leaving space so as not to be suspicious. Then again, who would think he was suspicious for strolling through his own world? No one would be bold enough to stop him, even to ask why. His focus was steady on the three targets, but he let his gaze wander here or there to others. Some in fine suits and dresses who were clearly the ones who had fled the club arsons but were still eager for a drink, others in patched, mismatched clothing who looked as if life had simply taken it’s toll on them. The underground saw folks of every shade, relying on the place - relying on  _ him _ \- in some fashion or another. He provided for them - some with shelter, some with safety, some with jobs, others for an escape. Whatever they needed would be found there in his little domain. 

A domain that would likely be wiped out if Ares was not stopped. 

The trio ahead wove through others along their path, their steps not as reliable as they should have been. Too much to drink, clearly - though that was more than good for Hades. They’d have less time to react. Frankly he was just hoping they wouldn’t run because he wasn’t quite certain he’d be able to keep up. Wasn’t quite a spring chicken anymore. 

Predictably, they were heading for one of the exits. 

“Hello boys.” A low purr, flirty and confident rolled out from a slight alcove not three feet from where there were steps leading up to one of the old entrances. Persephone slipped out in front of them, slick as a damn eel and sporting a rather alluring look on her face. Hades crept up upon them, silent. Watching. Almost curious, waiting to see what Persephone would do. 

“I don’t know about you, but I reckon you three could use a bit of entertainment. Not the singin’ kind, either.” Persephone hummed, dark stained lips drawing into another wide smile. The man on the right, bolder of the two, reached out for what Hades could only assume was to grab Persephone’s waist, but his beautiful wife was faster. She snatched the wrist of the offending man and moved swiftly to twist his arm in an unnatural angle to the point that he let out a loud yelp and immediately bent at the knees to the hard stone floor. 

“Nice of you to join us.” Hades rumbled, and reached up to snatch the collars of the two others. They immediately tried to fight it but with her free hand, Persephone had removed a weapon from the holsters he knew to be at her thigh. The other still kept sharp hold of the third man, nails digging into the tendons of his wrist painfully. 

“We’re gonna have a little chat, us and you three.” Persephone drawled. “And you’re gonna come willingly.”

“Like hell.” The man on Hades’ left hissed and there was a sharp shot. Hades nearly let the man drop when his weight sagged and he howled in pain. The one on the right had gone absolutely still, likely of terror. Hades looked at the man who had half collapsed in his grasp, then lifted a brow at his wife. 

“What is it with you and shootin’ people in the leg?” 

“All the better they can’t run.” Persephone remarked dryly. “Now. Think we oughta take this discussion elsewhere. Try to run, and it will be the last time you have functionin’ kneecaps.”

\- - -

Interrogation was a technique, a skill. One Hades had learned some time ago when the need had arose. In most cases, Hecate or Thanatos took care of finding out any information from degenerates and the like. Most gave it up easily enough with a few threats and a couple of hits, maybe brandishing a gun. Others were tougher to crack, but Hades had an absolutely perfect record as far as making men talk. These three would hopefully be on the easier side - if only because of Persephone. 

Persephone had never seen the acts of getting a man to talk, and she’d certainly never seen Hades doing it. He’d mentioned it before of course, and she knew the nature of his business dealings required certain tactics, but Hades had always intended for her to be as least involved as possible in such dealings. She was determined, though, and had given no inclination of leaving the room while the three were interrogated. 

“You know you don’t have to be here to see this.” Hades rumbled quietly as Thanatos dragged one of the men from the room. They’d already gone through two of the three, and none of them had held any information relevant. Lackies, and not well informed ones. Morons. 

He watched Persephone shift from her previous place against the wall, unfolding her arms. 

“I really do. Need to be here.” She replied, crossing toward him to rest her hand on his arm. “I know you don’t like doin’ this, though.”

“I do what is necessary.” He put his hand over her own, squeezing gently. “Especially when your freedom and safety depends on it.”

“My knight in shinin’ armor, ain’t ya?” She smiled briefly, eyes going toward the door as Thanatos returned with the third and final man, hands cuffed behind his back. Thanatos shoved him down onto a chair in the middle of the room before blending back into the shadows of the corner. The room itself wasn’t anything fancy, a back room in the main warehouse where his offices were. Concrete, easily cleaned if things got out of hand. There were no windows, just a single door to come in and out of. Somewhere uninviting, cold, and walls thick enough that any screams wouldn’t travel beyond. 

Persephone took half a step back as Hades moved forward, studying the man. On the shorter side with dirty blonde hair that was slicked back (though now slightly askew given the evening) and he wore a suit that gave the appearance that he wanted to seem more wealthy than he was. Otherwise he appeared to be nothing special, the typical sort Hades often employed himself. Perhaps Ares had offered more money. 

“Lycus Taggert.” Persephone spoke first, breaking the silence as Hades rolled his sleeves neatly up to his forearm from where they’d started to slip down. No reason to get a good shirt dirty, of course. The man, Lycus, gave Persephone a snide little face. 

“Your  _ ladyship _ .” Lycus remarked sarcastically. “Surprised to see you gettin’ your hands dirty. This one corrupted you that far already?”

Hades felt his fingers flex, nails digging into his palms. Part of the skill in such situations was keeping his cool, not letting barbed statements get under his skin. But damned if he didn’t already want to rip this guy’s jaw off.    
  
“Hardly.” Persephone replied before Hades could open his mouth. “You know why we wanna chat, don’t you?”

“I can guess, but let’s save the time. I got a girl waitin’ on me at home and I don’t wanna miss her.”

“I don’t think you’ll be making that appointment.” Hades rumbled, stepping closer to Lycus. “Maybe tomorrow, if you tell us what we want to know about what you’ve been working on with Ares.”

“I ain’t done a thing -.”

“Cut the bullshit. We know you’re involved. Like you said - let’s save the time, shall we?” Hades was nearly a tower over him; it was a powerful feeling. Maybe they’d be lucky and Lycus would give up his information; the other two had not-so-subtly implied that Lycus was the little leader of their trio, and the one who was likely to know any details about Ares’ plans. I

“Even if I did know somethin’, why the hell would I tell you?”

“Because your night is about to go from bad to worse, Taggert.” Hades reached out to grab a fistful of hair and jerked his head back, arching a brow. “One more try.”

Thanatos moved back to the door without instruction, slipping from the room in near silence. 

“I don’t have anythin’ to tell  _ you _ .” Lycus spat. Persephone laughed sharply, suddenly. 

“No, but you’d be wise to do it.” Persephone’s voice had dropped in tone, to something Hades recognized as dangerous. He knew that tone - and had been on the receiving end of it rather recently give his stupid mistakes. “I already gave your friend a new hole in his leg. Start talkin’, lest I make you next. Hope you like wine, brother, cause if you don’t start chattin’ I’ll turn you in gods damned swiss cheese.”

Lycus narrowed his eyes, but otherwise said nothing. Hades felt Persephone step up close to his side, leaning over to proper look Lycus in the face; Hades had yet to release his hair to lower his head. 

“I’m gettin’ real tired of men like you thinkin’ you can use me. I set the last man that tried on fire.  _ Alive _ .” Persephone continued. “So really, this can go any way you want. You give us what we want to know, what we  _ need _ to know, and you can keep yourself in one piece.”

“Kill me and you won’t get  _ anythin’ _ .” Lycus scowled, flinching as Hades pulled his head back even further, testing the limits of his neck. How easy it would be to snap. To break him, end him quietly and quickly. Unfortunate that they needed information on Ares; with the elections too close, they didn’t have time to play spy to try and get the information any other way. 

“You’ll wish for death by the end, I imagine.” Hades mused. “I could let her do anythin’ she wants, or I could call my associate back in to drown you in a bucket within an inch of your life. Maybe he’ll bring some nice little tools, and I could have him rip your nails off one by one.” He circled Lycus as he spoke, while Persephone stared at the man with an expression that could kill, if possible. “You know who I am, and you know the resources I have at my disposal. I suggest you not test me, nor my wife. Upset either of us enough and I’m sure I can find you a nice coffin and relish in the thought of you being buried alive where no one will hear you scream, and no one will find you until long after you’ve suffocated and the skin has rotted off your sorry excuse of a body.”

Lycus frowned, looking as if he was considering word vomiting everything he knew. It would have been preferable, but alas things were not so easy. Hades sighed heavily in the silence left by Lycus’ non response. Having circled the man one and a half times, he stood behind Lycus She was passionate, a fiery woman who knew what she wanted and expected it immediately - especially in regards to things that threatened her own safety. Ares could not be allowed to continue, especially using Persephone as a scapegoat. Frankly Hades would have preferred to just off the bastard, but given his high profile life within the city he’d surely be missed. And with Persephone already accused of arson, no doubt they’d find a way to blame his death on her, too. 

Maybe they could flee. Run away from the city and settle elsewhere. 

No - that would be giving in. She would have brought it up before, if she wanted to find a new city. A new place. Persephone was not the sort of woman to give in, Hades knew. She’d fight to the very end. Gods below, she was a stunning creature in her fury - especially when he was not on the receiving end of that fury. He had a few complaints about the fact she was in his lap, but wisely decided not to comment on that while she had a weapon in her hand. 

“You got a real bad way of flirtin’, sweetheart.” Lycus muttered. 

Hades watched as her free hand came up to grab his face, digging her nails into the man’s cheeks hard enough to make him flinch. 

“Listen here, you cretin. You’re going to tell me what you know, and you’re going to speak the truth.”

“Shoot me, I don’t give a damn. You won’t get any of your damn information.” He snarled. 

Persephone shifted, removing the gun from beneath his chin and aiming it lower. Far lower. Intimately lower, pressing hard enough to make the man hiss furiously. 

“I’m not in the mood for second chances today.  _ Talk _ .”

Hades blinked, and bit the inside of his cheek. Much as he wanted to beat the hell out of the guy, Persephone seemed determined to do the interrogation herself. Hades was smart enough not to interrupt, instead standing by to watch his wife work. And consider himself damned lucky he hadn’t lost body parts during their fight. How could he ever think something so cruel of her? To accuse her of cheating and with Ares no less - frankly, Hades hated his own mind sometimes. The dark, twisted things it could come up with. Doubt in himself, in others. Maybe that’s why he’d spent most of his life alone, up until Persephone. He’d given in to a moment of weakness, ignored the voices in his own head long enough to let her in. A flower blooming through the cracks of his invisible walls. 

Now, well, he couldn’t imagine life without her. 

Even if she was  _ absolutely fucking terrifying  _ at times. 

All in all, it took less than an hour to get the information from Lycus. Rather than let him go warn Ares that he’d ratted things out, Hades opted to keep Lycus and his two associates tied up in the room for the time being, with two of his own armed men posted outside the door. 

As he and Persephone ascended the stairs to his dimly lit office, Hades could see out of the corner of his eye that she was shaking slightly - and he could assume it wasn’t from the chill. The second his office door was closed behind them he reached out, catching her arm. She jumped as if startled, blinking owlishly at him for a long moment. 

“Are you alright?” He asked lowly. She nodded slowly.

“Just - it’s easier to put on a front. After . . . well, you know that ain’t me. I just get so  _ furious _ and I don’t think - why didn’t you stop me?”

“Because I think you did well.” He answered, reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. “And you did. This life ain’t ever easy, lover.”

“I know. You’d think I’d get used to it -.”

“If you did, I’d be worried.” Hades cut across her. “You don’t ever have to be used to this life. People are monsters. Bastards. And if I could manage to give you a quiet life away from all this madness, I would. In a heartbeat.”

Persephone smiled softly, resting her hand against his chest. 

“You and I both know we’d be bored in a week if we led any sort of quiet life. I don’t mind it, I just - well, I reckon I’d like to avoid situations like that in the future. You or Thanatos or Hecate can handle it. I don’t . . . I don’t like myself when I do that.”

Hades pressed a kiss to her forehead, attempting comfort. Her hands were shaking somewhat - adrenaline, likely. He’d seen similar things in newer hires who were still unused to dealings and interrogations and the actions it required to stay alive in this particular business. Few handled it well. Hades pulled Persephone into his embrace with a gentle tug, pressed a few more kisses into her hair as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Just holding her seemed to have some affect; he felt her hand against his chest stop shaking at the very least. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stood like that, together in the embrace. He lost himself in the soft scent of her hair, the warmth of her frame against his. It was Persephone who pulled away first and he let her, satisfied to at least see some of the worry in her expression ease.

“Lycus said that Ares intends to rig the elections to ensure his win. Which isn’t all that surprising.” She murmured, slowly making her way over toward his desk. Hades trailed after her readily enough. 

“Once he wins the elections, he’ll have the police purge the rest of the clubs from the city.” Persephone continued. “Which, we already knew.” She folded her arms across her chest, leaning heavily against his desk. “But he mentioned a boat. Wouldn’t surprise me the pompous ass would have one. What I didn’t know was the rum-running.” Her brows furrowed. 

“Ares is trying to purge the city of sinful bootleggin’ when he himself is damn well doin’ it.” Hades muttered. “That’s why he wants to remove the clubs from the city. So he can establish his own business underground. Why stop at controlling the entire city when he can control all the underbelly too? He ruins the business for everyone else, his booze is the only stuff bein’ brought in, and he makes a damn mint sellin’ directly.” Hades brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was infuriating. Knowing everything they did and still being unable to convict Ares of it. The man had been careful to ensure none of it could be directly linked to him, even with the information Lycus had provided and Persephone and Eurydice had taken from his office. 

“I guarantee we get on that boat of his and the documents with his name will be there. His signature. Surely if we brought ledgers and inventory reports to a judge and they compared the writin’ to his official bullshit they’d see the resemblence and arrest him.”

“You and I both know it won’t be enough. He probably has most of the judges bought out anyway.” Hades rubbed his eyes, sighing. Persephone made a noise of frustration. 

“Then what the hell are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t know.” The words tasted bitter in his mouth. “I really don’t.”

Perspehone sagged against his desk, and instinctively he reached out for his wife to try and comfort her. She took his hand in her own and together they were silent, ruminating the position they were left in.

“We need to con the con.” Persephone broke the silence, voice quiet. “We need to catch him in the act. Con him into something and get him red handed. I ain’t got details in my head just the general notion.” Her brows furrowed. “But they ain’t gonna believe us otherwise.”

“I can call Apollo - if we can get him and a few other officers stowed away and lure Ares into admitting everything, it would work.”

“He’s smarter than that.” Persephone scoffed. “He’s not gonna fall easily for any bullshit we come up with. So we gotta be smarter than him. We gotta lure him literally or figuratively into the open. You know he likes to brag about this or that - we just gotta get him to brag about the right things at the right time to the right people.”

“Easier said than done.” Hades muttered, fingers at his temples to massage them in his frustration. A headache was forming behind his eyes. What was there left to do? Ares had covered his tracks well enough so that even with the information gleaned off Lycus, they couldn’t make it stick. Not yet. 

“We get him on the boat, then. If he’s on the boat that has a whole cargo full of booze - wouldn’t that work?”

“You’re assumin’ he even gets on the damn thing. All his work he can do remotely while still pretendin’ to be some goody-two-shoes bastard.” Hades huffed. “Even if he loses the election, it won’t stop the arson. Won’t stop you bein’ scapegoat.”

“We gotta corner him somehow, Hades. You gonna run against him for mayor or what?”

“Like hell I’d ever dream of doin’ that.” He frowned. 

“Somethin’s gotta give!”

“I know. Just - let me think. Right now and always, my concern is you.”

Hades watched his wife’s expression soften, and she reached up to touch his cheek. 

“Big old softie, you are.” She murmured. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. Especially once that bastard is behind bars.”

Hades pressed a kiss to her palm, returning to rubbing his temples the moment she withdrew her hand. Trying to catch a conniving politician in the act was easier said than done. Pluto had been easy because he hadn’t been connected to the actual day-to-day events of the city. Ares was firmly cemented in society, well known, and well liked. If the nasty side of him could be exposed, Hades was certain the city would turn on him. 

“I got an idea.” Persephone said suddenly. “You ain’t gonna like it, but I got an idea.”

“---I’m listenin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lyrics persephone is singing in the beginning are from two caro emerald songs - one is 'paris' and the other is 'liquid lunch'.


	9. into the fire

The day was bright, and unusually warm for the time of year. Not a cloud in the sky, even in the late afternoon, leaving a spacious expanse of blue skies and sunshine. A perfect day to be out on the water, though frankly Persephone wished it was under better circumstances. 

“To our new mayor!” A cheer rose up from the guests assembled across the yacht, glasses of whatever non-alcoholic beverages had been provided. Persephone had yet to pick one up, lounging instead on one of the long benches along the forward aft of the boat. As the group toasted their new mayor, Persephone felt her nails dig into the fabric cushion beneath her in irritation. 

Ares, in all his dashing glory, simply beamed from where he stood in the midst of the party, an arm wrapped around his beautiful wife. Aphrodite was a lovely woman, even Persephone could appreciate her appearance - though in her mind, there was an undercurrent of curiosity if she knew what her  _ dear husband _ had been up to. 

While Ares had not yet ‘officially’ won the election, he was still celebrating as such because every early total count of votes put him as ahead of his opponent by leagues - but of course, only because he had doctored the ballots in a way she hadn’t been able to prove. Yet. An afternoon soiree on his yacht in the bay, and how  _ lucky  _ Persephone felt to be invited. Hades had too, of course, but part of the plan was for him not to attend. Not for the first time in a dangerous situation, Persephone was on her own in the den of lions. Or sharks - that seemed more fitting, given the current environment. There was no telling if they’d get another chance against him, and as long as Ares thought he’d won, there was nothing to worry about. Besides, it wasn’t as if he suspected Persephone of being against him. Far as he knew, she was oblivious to his bullshit and would take the fall with the rest of the underbelly - unless the police snagged her for another arson that Ares had definitely caused and blamed her for. 

Gently tilting her sunglasses to peer over the tops of the frames, Persephone cast another glance around at the faces gathered. There weren’t many of course, the boat could only hold so many. She vaguely recognized a few from other events of Ares’, but none of them approached her to spoke to her and she was just fine with that. Made it easier to flit through the gathered clusters of guests and eavesdrop, though she doubted any of them knew about Ares’  _ other _ operations. And if they did, well, they looked like they were smart enough to keep their mouths shut about it during daylight hours. 

The boat cruised lazily through the water; others crafts dotted the bay, some larger and some smaller. While the water certainly looked beautiful, Persephone knew from living in the city that it was anything but likely sanitary. She tried not to peer over the edge of the boat railing too much because all she could see in her mind’s eye was Athena’s body, face-down in the water. 

Snagging up a glass as the waiter came by, she sipped at the ginger ale provided and wished for something stronger. Ares was still chatting with  _ loyal supporters _ , Aphrodite giggling with a cluster of other women she assumed she frequented with. Persephone felt out of sorts, further cementing her ideas that she would never belong in a political world, never quite fit in with the fancy schmucks that ran these social circles. No, she’d stick to the figurative darkness of the underbelly, and to Hades, her home. Hopefully they might get some damned peace after all of this was over - given the track record, however, Persephone didn’t put much faith into that thought. Not yet. 

Taking another swig of the ginger ale, she stood from her position on the bench and began to weave through a few of the other outlier guests. Her mission was simple enough while on board - proof. This was the only boat Ares had to his name, which told her that it would be used for the smuggling. It would be easy to have a decoy boat, but that wasn’t his style either. Besides, before they’d even boarded earlier that day she’d noticed how heavy in the water the boat had sat while docked. As if it was carrying a full load of cargo. Illegal cargo. She wished she’d been able to find an excuse to bring a camera or something of the sort, but they were too bulky, too suspicious. She’d need to rely on her own eyes, and if she could find the way to the cargo and figure out a way to expose it to the guests on board, she’d have witnesses. Ares wouldn’t be able to deny carrying the alcohol then. The police would come, things would be resolved, and they’d haul his ass off to jail. Done and done.

Of course, things were never that easy. 

The boat, yacht, whatever it was called, was a relatively decent size. The rear deck was where the party was being held, with easy access to an interior cabin where there was a bar (not serving alcohol) and a sitting area, and behind other doors, she assumed, a kitchen that the waiters were producing petit fours from. There was a narrower bit of decking that served as a walkway on either side of the cabin, leading to another deck around the front of the ship. More of the cabin was on a second story, where she knew there to be sleeping quarters, toilets, everything one would need for a luxury yacht. It was rather lavish - everything spoke of wealth and taste that made her skin itch uncomfortably. 

With an air of confidence she made her way into the dimmer interior cabin, where a few others were perched on plush furniture. A waiter was refilling his tray of soft drinks at the bar. In her observations, she’d noted there were only two waiters on the yacht - one was among the guests where she’d just left and the other was distracted at the bar, leaving the small side door to what she could assume to be the kitchen unattended. No one noticed as she slipped through quite casually.

Kitchen seemed to be deserted as well; she imagined things had been pre-made and brought aboard instead of the hassle of cooking things on the water when they were only meant to be spending a few hours out in the bay, not dining on some lavish feast that evening. She took in the neatly arranged space with a cautious eye. 

“If I were a cargo hold, where would my entrance be?” She murmured in a breathy whisper to herself. There was another door across the narrow galley, but she imagined it wouldn’t be nearly so obvious. Not with Ares. Probably some secret bookshelf in his study or in the master bedroom quarters, no doubt. Something ridiculous. 

Hearing approaching footsteps, panic and worry flared in her chest. She looked quickly around for a hiding spot - it wasn’t as if she could act completely drunk and pretend she wandered in accidentally, considering there wasn’t any alcohol being served. Pulling open a cabinet a random that seemed to be tall enough, she found a sparsely stocked pantry inside. Big enough for her to fit, though. She wedged herself into the space and pulled the door close behind her, enveloping herself in darkness.    
  
_ This is ridiculous _ , she thought lamely, listening as the footsteps puttered around the kitchen for a moment and she could hear glassware tinkling. She rested her head back against the pantry wall, closing her eyes for a long moment. The things she had to do - it was a damned foolish idea to begin with. Frankly, Persephone was  _ tired _ and wanted nothing more than to hole herself up at home and pretend it was all someone else’s problem. Issue was, she’d be followed if Ares continued to frame her for the fires. He’d come after Hades, too. Everything Hades had built. It wasn’t as if they could just run away to the country, either. Things had gone to shit and unless they stopped it all from continuing to go to shit, they’d all end up in jail, dead, or something far worse.   
  
Persephone tried to focus on her breathing, and the sound of what she assumed was a waiter in the galley. The small, confined space made her heart race just a bit faster; she wasn’t claustrophobic by any means, but her own mind liked to play dark tricks. Remind her of darker days, of being assaulted against a brick wall in a dark alley by a dark man -  _ focus, Persephone. He can’t touch you now.  _

Swallowing thickly, Persephone put her mind toward the noise beyond the door. Tried to, at least. When she didn’t hear anything for a long few moments, she gave the door to the pantry a nudge and stepped out - or tried, rather. Her sleeve had caught on a shelf and held her in place. Swearing under her breath, she tugged and it gave way---

\---but no, her sleeve didn’t give way. The shelf did. So it felt. Opening the pantry door had shed enough light for her to see, barely, and for a moment it looked as if the shelf was coming away from the wall. She blinked and tried to pull her sleeve free again, but again the shelf came with it - and then Persephone realised with a start that no, it wasn’t the shelf giving way. It was the  _ wall _ . 

Curious now, she finally managed to free her sleeve. She gave the shelf another experimental tug and it pulled the entire wall of the pantry toward her. There was little room to let it swing open in the narrow space, but she managed with some careful maneuvering. It revealed another space that at first, she thought went straight to nowhere. Reaching out, her fingers connected with a metal bar in the darkness, then another when she moved her hand down. She frowned. A ladder?   
  
It disappeared into the blackness below. The more her eyes adjusted, the more she could make out. The wall had pulled away to reveal a ladder that disappeared into what looked very much like a manhole. 

“I knew it was somethin’ stupid as hell.” Persephone muttered, slightly irritated at the sheer, dumb luck she’d had at finding it. She never would have found it otherwise, she was certain of that. Gods below, how she hated this man.    
  
Pulling the pantry door firmly shut behind her to conceal the fact that she’d found it, she reached out in the darkness to grab the ladder rungs. It was infinitely more difficult to find her footing on another rung, especially to try and pull the fake wall back into place behind her. She couldn’t risk being found out just yet. Clutching the ladder like her damn life depended on it, Persephone slowly began to make her way down the rungs into the pitch black below. 

_ One, two, three _ \-- it took her longer than descending a typical ladder would, only because of the absolute pitch blackness. Taking it one rung at a time, Persephone carefully descended until her feet touched down on a solid surface. Assured she was indeed on solid ground once more, she let go of the ladder and tried to get her bearings in the dark. Her eyes could only adjust enough to make out darker blobs in whatever room she had entered - though she was willing to bet money  _ this _ was how Ares was smuggling liquor and booze. Reaching out, her fingers connected with what felt like a crate, and she ran her hand along the sides and top to see if perhaps they had an opening. No such luck, sadly, and Persephone swore quietly under her breath. 

Lights flared to life with a sudden fierceness and she flinched, instinctively shutting her eyes as it nearly blinded her in the process. Spots dotted her vision as she ducked behind a crate, hearing footsteps on the ladder rungs. Another whispered swear, and Persephone blinked to clear her vision as she tried to navigate lowly between several stacks of crates. She could see them clearly now, unlabeled but familiar as they were not unlike the ones Hades’ suppliers shipped theirs in. The entire hold seemed full of them, stacked in neat rows with just enough room between some of them to serve as walkways. Persephone didn’t stop to fully read or peek into any of the boxes, settling herself behind the furthest set of crates away from the ladder entrance. They were high enough that it was easy to duck down and keep herself hidden behind them as she heard one set of footsteps hit the solid metal floor, then another. 

There was a low whistle from one of the owners of the footsteps. 

“Quite the damn stash you got goin’ on.” A male voice remarked, one she didn’t recognize. There was a chuckle.

“You thought I was lying?”

_ Ares. Shit. _

“No, just didn’t expect this much.”

“I intend to make sure the right people are well stocked. Business only pays when customers are served.” She heard Ares reply, and a vague sound of a crate being forced open with a groan of wood. Persephone didn’t dare lift her head to sneak a look. “And I supply only the best. Offloaded off-shore to skipper freights for distribution. If you’re interested, you’ll be supplied twice a week from one of my associates. You’ll need clear access to a dock for the exchange, and I expect full payment at time of delivery.”

“Full payment of your steep prices, you mean.”

Persephone dug her nails into her palms. 

“You don’t agree with my prices?” Ares hummed; he sounded amused. Persephone just wanted to punch his damned lights out. 

“Not when there’s a few other suppliers offerin’ it for a lot less.”

“They will no longer be an option soon enough.”

_ Bastard _ .

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“With good reason.”

“Suppose I’ll sign your contract, then. Ain’t got much of a choice.”

She could practically hear the grime-filled, smug smile slapped on Ares’ face.

“Excellent. We’ll set things to paper when we return to shore. Please, enjoy the rest of the party.”

Persephone’s mind raced. She still needed the proof down here to show the guests on the boat, to lend her some sort of credibility. To force them to take a look at Ares and his operations and his underhandedness in bootlegging and the election. Frustration made her grit her teeth in anger as she heard them climbing back up the ladder. If she brought up one bottle or two, made the claim that there was far more down below, would they be willing to investigate so she could show them? No pressure or anything, of course - but Persephone knew things had to work to perfection. Any slip up or tiny hole and no doubt Ares would figure out some way to worm through it and discredit her at a second’s notice.

“You can come out now.”

Persephone froze. She’d heard them go up. Hadn’t she? Or only one? Her stomach lurched up into her throat and she forgot momentarily how to breathe. Maybe he was only assuming, bluffing. There was no way he’d notice she’d snuck down, she’d been so careful in covering her tracks. He was playing a con, she tried to tell herself. She couldn’t give herself up. She’d wait until he left, then sneak up when the coast was clear. A mind game, nothing more. 

“Persephone,” His voice became sing-song, her name a cooing sort of melody that made her stomach twist uncomfortably. “If you’re going to play spy, I might suggest you learn to leave less clues behind. No one else on my boat was wearing such a fetching color today.”

Her brows furrowed, confused. She touched her chest, the fabric of her outfit, then paused. The  _ shelf _ . Her fingers went to her sleeve and felt the unmistakable frayed edge of a tear where fabric had gotten caught on the shelf. She hadn’t pulled herself free, her fabric had just given up. She shut her eyes and swore silently in every language she knew. 

_ Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. _

With a begrudging fury and anger at herself and Ares, Persephone stood. There seemed to be a sea of crates between them, but not nearly as many as she would have liked. Ares still had that damned smile on his face, holding the missing fabric between his fingers and brandishing it like a trophy. 

“You’re very nosy, you know.” He remarked. Persephone didn’t move.    
  
“Like to know who’s usin’ me as their damned scapegoat.” She replied sharply, lips pressed into a thin line. “Like to know  _ why _ .”

“You could have just asked.” He smiled faintly. Every time she saw those lips twitch she wanted to slap it right off his gods damned face. 

“As if you’d share that little nugget. Figured it out all on my own, thanks.” She countered. “Any particular reason?”

He shrugged, admiring the scrap of fabric like a fine jewel as he began to step forward. She countered immediately, and the pair of them began a slow dance around each other between the crates. 

“You’re an annoyance. A thorn in my side. Taking you out makes my job of removing your husband all the more easier. You’re his weakness.”

“If you think he’d ever give in to you, you’re more delusional than I thought.”

Ares gave a humorless laugh. 

“He won’t have a choice. Not that he’s ever had the choice. Don’t worry. I’m sure once he realises you won’t be making your rendezvous when we’re back on shore he’ll come looking.”

“Big mistake.” She scoffed, narrowing her eyes. If they kept circling, she would eventually be back around by the ladder and she could chance escaping up the rungs. What would she do once top side though? Would Ares be stupid enough to shoot her in front of everyone on board? Could she just jump ship and swim back to shore? Granted, it put them back to square one in trying to prove his corruption and her innocence. She was in a corner, both figuratively and literally. That was all not to mention the fact that he could easily shoot her in the back as she tried to make an escape up the ladder. Her stomach shifted uneasily again. 

_ Fuck. _

“For someone who talks such a high and mighty game, you’re still so  _ naive _ , Persephone. Nothing more than a girl in over her head. You may play this game, but you’ll never win it. You’ll never be part of this world no matter how desperately you try to fit in.” He tossed the scrap of fabric atop a nearby box, reaching idly into his jacket. She knew what he was reaching for before she even saw the glint of the barrel. 

“And surely you’re not stupid enough to fire a gun in the belly of a ship where that bullet will ricochet off every other surface.” She retorted, ignoring the attempted barb toward her. “Even I know that one.”

“Not quite. If I intended to kill you, I would have done it already. Your end hasn’t come yet - I have grand plans for you.”

“What place you gonna torch this time? Like to know a bit of background before they arrest me for your arson.”

He chuckled lowly. 

“You assume far too much.”

There was a sound of metal on metal, then footsteps. Someone else was coming down the ladder, which was now halfway between her and Ares. Persephone swallowed thickly, still trying to analyze any way out of this rather sordid situation. Even if she pulled her gun, she didn’t know if Ares was truly stupid enough to risk firing at her. She was at an extreme disadvantage, and with no way out. And the sides were about to be terribly uneven.

She saw the legs and torso of another person descend from the ladder, and the curves that came along with it. A woman. Aphrodite, likely, but as the woman touched down on the floor of the hold, Persephone saw the dark hair. The familiar dark hair. She felt the world beneath her tilt into a sickening skewed plane and she grabbed onto a crate as the woman turned.

“Athena.” Persephone whispered, and the smile that greeted her was cold and cool. Athena tilted her head. Persephone shut her eyes in fury at her own ignorance, at the nauseated feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

“I trusted you.” Persephone murmured. Athena gave a soft hum. 

“That was your mistake, I’m afraid.”

“I saw him shoot you!”

“Incorrect. You  _ heard _ him shoot me and then I fell into the water. Death is notoriously easy to fake, you know. You heard and saw exactly what we wanted you to. It  _ was _ an attempt to get you to stop putting your nose where it didn’t belong, but you couldn’t take the hint. And now we’re here.” Athena’s lips drew into another contrite smile. “Family first, Persephone. I’ll defend my brother until the end of time. Pity that yours wouldn’t do the same.”

“You’re both monsters.” She hissed, and it was Athena that laughed. Ares only held the same sickly smile. 

“And? It won’t be your problem soon enough. You’ll be dead, your name disgraced, and your entire little operation will be up in flames. If you’re lucky, your husband will go with it and you’ll finally be out of our damn way.”

“You’ll regret it.” Her throat felt dry. While before she felt frustration, Persephone could only now feel the sickening worry of eminent defeat. Two against one. Someone back from the dead. In her current position, she was helpless to stop things. Pluto had been easy; she hadn’t been alone. She’d had Eurydice and then Orpheus - and always Hades. Now? Now she was alone on some stupid yacht in the midst of crates of liquor, facing down what might as well have been two tigers ready to devour her. 

  
“Doubtful.” Ares drawled. “But guess what? You won’t be around to know whether we do or not. Now  _ move _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fought with this chapter for so long hakjdslfk. i hope it was enjoyable!


	10. darkness

Things had not gone to plan.   
  
That was not unusual with their plans, but when Persephone had not come off that yacht - well, that had put a nail in Ares’ coffin as far as Hades was concerned. Thankfully Eurydice had the sense to keep him from storming down the dock after the boat when it pulled away into the bay again, even if all he could think of was his wife. Something had gone wrong, he could feel it deep in the pit of his stomach. An unsettling fear. Ares wouldn’t have to worry about being jailed because Hades would see him dead if he’d so much as harmed Persephone. She’d  _ promised _ when they’d hatched this idea that she’d be cautious and safe. That she wouldn’t take risks and when the yacht returned to the docks to let the party goers off, she’d come home to him. 

‘ _ You’d be riskin’ him hurting her if he hasn’t already!’ _ Eurydice had hissed in his ear, practically digging her feet in to keep him from taking off toward the boat, especially as it had begun to pull back out into the harbor.  _ With Persephone on it, no doubt _ . 

But he knew Eurydice had been rational, which was infuriating as it was. Orpheus too, when he’d rejoined them from contacting Apollo - they’d been expecting to be able to arrest Ares for bootlegging there on the docks, but fate clearly had other plans. 

Which left Hades with a twist in his gut the size of a small country, not knowing what was happening to Persephone. 

The sun had been setting when the boat had headed back out onto the water - though for what, he wasn’t sure. To offload his liquor cargo? 

To dispose of his wife’s body?

His stomach curdled uncomfortably. They couldn’t just leave her. But trying to charter a boat in the middle of the night to reach his, much less where the hell he was even going was more difficult than it turned out. Not like he had a damn yacht of his own for some bullshit, slow speed chase across the bay. He knew Ares had to dock eventually. Surely he wouldn’t spend the night on the boat. There was an address where the boat was registered to be, a slip at a marina, but who knew how long it would take for it to return? Persephone didn’t have the  _ time _ if she was in that amount of danger. He felt useless, angrily so - for letting her go on her own, for Ares being a bastard, and how everything that evening was slowly stacking against them. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate him?” Orpheus muttered. 

“Get in line.” Hades rumbled darkly, slamming the car door far harder than it needed. Eurydice had stayed near the bay to try and track Ares the best she could from the shorelines. Leaving him and Orpheus to do a far more important job - steal a boat. Eurydice was small and fast and while Hades did trust Orpheus, the bean pole of a man was obvious and not exactly sneaky. So he’s dragged Orpheus off to try and find a boat to borrow for the night. Something inconspicuous, hopefully. 

“I - I’m sure she’s fine. Persephone. She’s smart. And brave. She - she can handle herself.”

Hades gave barely a hum of acknowledgement. Orpheus was right of course, but Hades didn’t want to think about anything but his wife stepping off that boat and back on solid land without a hair on her head out of place. And he was willing to do anything to ensure that happened. 

Swallowing back the disgust and fury in his throat, he charged down the dock with sharp intent. Old, worn wood creaked beneath his heavy footfalls and Orpheus’ lighter ones as the boy kept close behind him. The place was deserted of course, no one in their right mind out with the boats this late at night. They bobbed in the water, and he could hear the small waves lapping at the edges of the keels and the posts of the dock. It would have been rather peaceful were it any other circumstances. He glanced at the moored boats, trying to make out their shapes and names in the dim lighting of the area. It had been a while, but Hades was certain he’d be able to pick the one he wanted. 

_ Bingo _ . 

The boat,  _ The Sea Siren _ , was a beautiful one, and well maintained. Helped when one had money to pay for it’s maintenance, though. He’d been on it once or twice before, a long time ago. It was a small hop from the dock to the deck of it, and when he didn’t hear Orpheus follow he turned to look at him.

“What?”

Orpheus looked a bit hesitant.

“---you’re sure on this boat?”

“Poseidon won’t mind if we borrow it.” Hades muttered. “Get on the damn boat.”

Orpheus frowned, but stepped across the gap onto the deck. No time for hesitation when Persephone was at stake, far as Hades was concerned. The boat was collateral, nothing more, and what Poseidon didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. His brother owed him multiple favors as it were, and Hades would consider most of that debt paid in full for use of the yacht. 

“Do you have the key?” Orpheus asked as Hades moved toward the controls. It was then Hades realised that he didn’t quite know how to pilot a boat. Couldn’t be too hard, or too different from a car. A wheel, a key to start it, and a lever that made it go or stop. Easy. 

“Thankfully, yes. I’d force start it whether I had the thing or not.” Not a skill of his, but Hades was willing to bet he could learn on the fly as needed. Anything to get to Persephone. His sole focus was her, would always be her, and he had to stop his horrible mind from replaying their rather rocky relationship the past few weeks. He felt like a fool, an idiot, and an asshole to boot. While he’d spent a good deal of time trying to convince himself that Persephone deserved better, he knew she wouldn’t settle for anyone else. It was him, always him, and the least Hades could do was love her fiercely in return. To keep her safe - and he’d failed on both accounts. He’d thought she’d given herself to another, and now she was possibly already dead. His stomach twisted again, and forced that thought back to a dark corner of his mind. She was not dead. She couldn’t be dead. Ares wouldn’t be so foolish, so inane to do something like that. Persephone was leverage - and Hades was not ashamed to admit he’d give any ransom Ares wanted for her safe return. Besides, it’d only be temporary. He’d find another way of ending that bastard.

The boat rumbled to life beneath him, a rather steady hum once it got going. He glanced between the controls with his brows furrowed, trying to label them in his head as what did what.

Orpheus reached over and nudged a lever to Hades’ right; the boat began to creep forward in the water. Hades twisted to look at him, and Orpheus shrugged. 

“Seemed like a good thing to learn when I did.” He replied. “I - ah, I’ll pilot?”

Hades took a step to the side, his skin itching at the thought of someone else being in control. It made him uneasy at best. At the least, it allowed him to keep an eye out for Ares’ boat on the water. 

The first task was to find and pick up Eurydice for her to join them, hopefully with a lead toward Ares. There were far more crafts out on the water than Hades had realised would be, and he hoped Eurydice had been able to at least get a general direction. He had never seen Ares’ boat for himself, which meant he couldn’t pick it out of a group - not without spending precious time to do so. 

Thanks the gods for observant songbirds. 

“She’s still alive.” A breathless Eurydice spoke as she hopped onto the deck, combing stray hair from her face. Her hands went into the pockets of her long overcoat. “I saw a woman. On the deck, with Mayor Bastard.”

Hades felt his heart jump.    
  
“You’re sure it was her?”

“Not like any other dame was left on that boat. Had to be her. The thing is idlin’ in the water, though. Like it’s waitin’.”

“For me, probably.” Hades hissed. “He’d be a fool to think I wouldn’t come for her.”   
  


“Which tells me it’s a trap, bossman.” Eurydice replied. “You can’t just go rollin’ up and --”

“The hell I can’t!” Hades snapped across her. “That’s my  _ wife _ !”

“Hey! Orpheus and I care about her too, and we’ll do everything we can to keep her safe - but you gotta think things through, you nut!” She fired back. “You storm onto that boat and it’s like you stormed down the dock - ain’t gonna get anyone what they want and likely to get everyone shot in the process. Use your damn brain for two seconds.”

Hades’ lips pressed into a thin line. Were it anyone else, he’d have ripped the voice from their throat for speaking to him that way. But Eurydice (and Persephone) was the exception, given that the girl was generally his conscious and reminded him not to do stupid things. Where was she when he’d needed her weeks back when he’d assumed Persephone had been out warming other beds? He inwardly flinched, but didn’t reply to Eurydice for a long moment. 

“We need a plan.” She continued, not tearing her gaze from him. “He’s gonna want somethin’. You know he does. And we gotta give it to him.”

“He’s as good as mayor and the bootleggers have all but quit and gone elsewhere.” Hades muttered. “Don’t know what else he could want.”

“You.”

Hades narrowed his eyes. 

“Not in that way - you know what I mean. He wants you gone and his easiest ransom is Persephone. He’s using her to get to you.”

“She’s clever though, what’s to say she isn’t planning something?” Orpheus spoke up. Hades frowned. It wasn’t an entirely incorrect thought - Persephone was reckless at times. But he liked to think she would have let them know somehow if she was up to something on her own. 

“We can’t confirm that.” Eurydice replied, logically. “Guest or hostage in his company ain’t anything good, though. We all know that. But we go party crashing all together and we’re risking us and her and the whole damn city if he offs us to the fish.”

“I could go.” Orpheus offered. Eurydice’s head snapped around fiercely to look at him, a warning on her tongue, and it was Hades turn to silence her.   
  
“It needs to be one of us.” Hades said. “A parlay. Orpheus or you with a white flag, to discuss terms. He wants to be a damn gentleman all the time, we’ll play by gentleman rules.” Hades rubbed a hand across his face. “But I don’t reckon either of you should -”

“I will.” Orpheus insisted, voice firm. “She’s - I owe her a lot. I want to help. You and Eurydice can stay here until I get back.”

“I don’t like it.” Eurydice frowned. “Why can’t it be me?”

“Don’t start arguin’ about being martyrs. Orpheus goes and you know there ain’t a thing to talk him out of it.” Hades muttered. 

“He gets hurt and I’m gonna rip you apart.” Eurydice warns, pointing a finger at him with a narrowed look. 

“Somethin’ happens to Persephone and you won’t have to worry about that.” 

Hades turned away to the railing, leaning heavily on it while he ran a hand across his face. 

Things were never supposed to have been like this. How  _ stupid _ he’d been to think there wouldn’t be a trap. That Ares wouldn’t pull a stupid stunt. That Persephone would be safe. He’d failed - again - in keeping her protected. Granted he knew she was more than capable of protecting herself, but this felt different. He should have been there, should have gone on the boat with her. Should have done something other than being  _ fucking useless _ . She’d saved herself and him when Pluto had been the threat, why couldn’t he return the favor?

“I’ll go.” He ground out after another moment. “You two - stay here. I’m the one he wants, anyway. We all know it. Might as well bite the damned bullet.” His fingers twitched around the railing. “If I’m not back in an hour, take this boat and go straight to the police. Whatever you have to do to get them to Ares, do it. Whatever you hear, whatever you think you hear - do not board his boat. Get to the station, get to Apollo, do everything you can, but be  _ sensible _ .”

“You can’t do this on your own.” Eurydice snapped. “You have to let at least one of us -”

“I don’t gotta let either of you do nothin’.” Hades cut across her. “Neither of you ever should’ve been involved. It’s too dangerous.”

Eurydice snorted.

“Like hell, old man. We been in this since the beginning and we’re not bailing out now. Why the sudden change of heart?”

“Because he killed his own damned sister and that means he ain’t above killin’  _ anyone _ \- including you.” Hades scowled. Not that he would ever admit being protective over both Eurydice and Orpheus; not aloud. He and Persephone both were fond of them, but Eurydice and Orpheus were young. Still had whole lives ahead of them. He wouldn’t see either of them hurt by a lunatic with an ego the size of the state. Much less killed. 

“Just - stay here.” He added in a quieter tone, shedding his jacket and draping it across the back of a nearby seat. He began to roll up the cuffs of his sleeves, tucking them into place against his upper arms. His fingers brushed across the ink of his tattoo, outlining one of the bricks. A wall, that reminder that he was the figurative protector of the city and it’s citizens, even if they didn’t realise it. Ares had wormed past that wall and dragged Persephone with him. His hand trailed down instead to his wedding ring then, recalling when it had just been a blade of grass given in the back garden of a home miles away. It seemed years ago, now, the more he thought of it. As if he and Persephone had known each other far longer than they had.

While things had progressed quickly with them, Hades had never questioned spending the rest of his life with her. And that life would not end that night. Not if he had anything to say about it.

“Help me with the lifeboat and point me in the right direction.”

There were two small lifeboats that hung over the edge of the yacht itself, one of which Orpheus helped him lower into the water. Eurydice had rummaged to find a pair of binoculars and scanned the boats where she’d last seen Ares’ yacht go, pointing out the one off on it’s own toward the middle of the heart of the bay. Hades unholstered his gun and checked to see it was loaded, one in the chamber and ready to fire. Straight into Ares’ head, if he was lucky. Kill the problem then and there. 

If only it were that simple.

Using the oars of the boat, he made a quiet approach in the water. Waves rippled away from the edges of the boat, disturbing the mirror surface that reflected the clouded skies above. The moon was still rising to be overhead, but clouds drifted in front of it and dimmed the light of it. It afforded him some cover, but not much. The closer he grew to the yacht Eurydice had pointed out, the more knots tied themselves in his stomach. He tried to focus on the vessel, how he was going to dock and get aboard.

Clearly, however, Ares was ahead of him. 

“A touch basic for you, isn’t it? A row boat?” 

Ares was leaned over the edge of the railing as he approached, and Hades instinctively put a hand on his gun. Ares made a noise of annoyance, and brandished his own, at the ready weapon. A weapon that would surely put a bullet in him faster than he could pull his own and fire first. 

“I’m here for my wife.”

“Of course you are.” Ares reached a free hand down below the railing, and a second later he tossed a rope ladder over the side. “Come and get her, then.”

“Why don’t you send her down to me?”

“We both know that’s not how the game works, Hades.”

Hades narrowed his gaze at him, and Ares only smiled in that usual, infuriating way. Despite every judgement telling him not to, Hades stood uneasily and reached for the ladder. He took his time, gaze not once straying from Ares and the gun he was toting. Anger and fury were building more and more with each step up. His knuckles were white with the strength he gripped the makeshift rungs. Climbing to his death, it felt like. But Persephone was up there, somewhere. He wasn’t leaving without her.

When he reached the top, Ares offered his hand and Hades glared. It was hard to keep an eye on him, while also scanning for any sign of Persephone. 

“Welcome aboard.” He drawled. “Coffee? Tea?”

“Go to hell.”

“That’s no way to talk to the man with a gun to your face, Hades.” He hummed. “I was trying to be a polite host.”

“Then tell me where Persephone is.”

“She isn’t what you should be worried about.” Ares remarked. “You and I got some business to take care of.”

“Not until I know she’s safe.”

Ares rolled his eyes sharply, as if it were one large inconvenience to him. He gestured with the gun with a huff.

“Around the corner. Front deck.”

Hades wasn’t willing to turn his back to Ares, but the narrow walkway around the side of the ship didn’t allow for anything else. Hands fisted at his sides, he tried to calculate how the hell to get out of this - there seemed to be only one answer. Ares had to be killed or at the very least, incapacitated. Much as Hades wanted him dead, the thought of him rotting in a jail cell somewhere was tempting too. 

“Hades!”

Her voice was a melody to his ears, the sight of Persephone even more of a relief. When he rounded the corner she called his name and took a step toward him - or tried, he realised. To his horror, her legs were bound at the knees and ankles, and he presumed her hands to be tied behind her back with the way she wobbled in an attempt to reach him. The person beside her reached out to keep her from falling and for a second, Hades paid the other no mind. His focus was Persephone, taking silent inventory to see if she was hurt. But when his gaze flickered to the companion by her side, something sickly filled his gut. 

“Surprise.” Athena mused. “Not dead.” Her smile was charming, just as it always had been. For as long as he’d known Athena, she’d never been a bother. A friend, a good one. All of that was now shoved in the fire, unimportant. Because Athena was holding another weapon, pressed to Persephone’s side. 

“What is it with you two and pointin’ weapons at people?” Persephone snapped, and jerked sharply against Athena’s grip on her arm. 

“Let her go.” Hades demanded. “She has nothin’ to do with this. I’m the one in your way.”

“And she’s the collateral to make sure you get  _ out _ of the way.” Ares spoke. “I could just kill you both and call it a day, but that doesn’t stop your little empire underground. They’ll riot, I’m sure. And I don’t have time for that. Not if I expect to enjoy my time as mayor. Can’t have them ruining my run for senate, either.”

“Like anyone would elect you.” Persephone spat.

“Good thing it doesn’t matter.” Ares smiled. “Once they see what a marvelous clean up job I do here, I’ll be the favorite.”

Hades glanced between the two siblings, fingers twitching. Debating if he should risk the reach for his gun. With Athena’s weapon pointed straight at Persephone though, it unbalanced the odds steeply. 

“So I’ll get out of your way.” Hades rumbled. “Pick up and move - if you let her go unharmed. You can have the underground, all of it. All of them. Just let her go.”

“You betray your entire empire so quickly for her?” Athena remarked. “I remember you being a bit more rough around the edges, Hades. Going soft in your old age?” She hummed. “You have it all wrong, anyway. We can’t let you go - even if no one would believe you, we can’t take that risk.”

Hades swallowed thickly. Stall, his mind told him. Stall until Eurydice and Orpheus could get the authorities. Surely the damned cops couldn’t ignore he and Persephone being held at gunpoint on a boat full of booze. That was the option given the current circumstances. 

“I have a better offer for you.” Ares mused. “All this legality nonsense - it’s getting harder to keep a low profile. Becoming mayor will diminish my ability to take care of certain things. You, however - you already spend your days skirting the law with your liquor and your business.”

“If you’re going to ask me to work for you, go ahead and shoot me.” Hades scowled. “I’d rather be at the bottom of this bay.”

“Unfortunately for you, the only answer is  _ yes _ .” Athena shifted and Hades watched her shove Persephone closer to the edge of the boat, dangerously close to the railing with the gun against her temple. He studied Persephone’s face, the normal warmth in her eyes replaced by a genuine fear. A bit of anger in there, too. 

“Don’t listen to these crackpots, Hades.” Persephone said suddenly. “It ain’t worth it. Don’t sell out your life.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Athena snagged the scarf from her neck and shoved it into Persephone’s mouth, tying it tightly behind her head. Hades could watch the fear drain from her expression and turn into a deep, unyielding hate. If looks could kill, Persephone’s would have incinerated Athena on the spot. Hades inhaled sharply, glancing between all of them. What other choice was there? He would not risk his wife - who was his life. Businesses could be rebuilt or replaced. Persephone could not. 

“I work for you and you let her go, just like that?”

“Oh, there’d be conditions of course. But I give you my word no harm will come to her.”

Persephone made a noise through her gag, but Hades couldn’t quite decipher it. A protest of course, he reckoned. One he had to ignore. 

_ I’m doing it for you _ , he willed her to understand.  _ I can’t lose you _ .

“I don’t know how much your word is worth these days.” Hades ground out. “Why should I trust you?”

“Because you don’t have the choice.”

Hades turned back toward Persephone then, meeting her gaze. Something in her expression had shifted and the longer he studied her, the more he understood. He and Persephone had always communicated well without words, though generally her expression wasn’t marred by a gag in her mouth. Still, he could read those eyes and the minute changes in her brows. 

_ Do you trust me _ ?

Oh, if only she knew how much. 

There was a long moment of silence, with nothing but the lapping of the water against the boat and the vague, distant sound of a foghorn. Time could have stilled in that moment, slowed to move a fraction at a time. Hades tried to focus on Ares out of the corner of his eye, ascertaining how quickly he’d have to move. 

Persephone made her move with a sudden swiftness, lurching sideways into Athena with all her weight. The second she moved, Hades did as well. Lunging toward Ares and reaching to knock the weapon from his hands. Ares shifted at the last moment and Hades’ caught hold of his arm instead, but used the momentum to tackle him against the exterior cabin wall. Still, Ares clung to the weapon and fought to get it between them. His fingers squeezed at Ares’ wrist to try and get him to release it, until a fist connected with his temple. Reeling, Hades stumbled briefly - but it was enough for Ares to recover enough to try and aim at him again. 

And again, Hades lunged. Both trying to avoid being shot and to slam Ares back again. He heard the thunk of Ares’ head connecting with the wall, and the gun finally clattered to the deck and skidded a few feet away. With that out of the way, Hades focused on trying to incapacitate Ares - but apparently Ares had some skill at fighting, because for every hit he landed to the other man, Ares retaliated. Ignoring the ache in his muscles, he ducked where he could and landed a hit when available, all while trying to keep Ares from reaching wherever the gun had disappeared to.

He heard what could only be Athena cry out from behind him, and it dragged Ares’ attention elsewhere. Hades flung him back against the wall again and he half collapsed, nursing a busted lip and a rapidly bruising eye. But he still stared beyond Hades and for the first time, Hades turned to see if Persephone was alright - 

“Don’t move.”

Eurydice.

Hades didn’t think to ask, nor did he quite care. Orpheus was nowhere in sight, just the small bundle of dynamite with a weapon pointed directly at Athena, who was on the ground. Persephone was leaned against the railing, still bound, and breathing heavily; he could see blood staining the gag in her mouth. 

“Get away from my sister!” The sheer rage Ares spoke with alarmed him, and Hades whipped around - but it was too late. Ares had already grabbed the gun again and was aiming it toward the women. 

“Put the gun down.” Hades growled. “It’s  _ over _ .”

Ares gave a bloodied smile.

“No. It’s not over. It will never be over.”

“I - you should probably put that down.”

Hades looked up again - there was Orpheus, peering around the side of the cabin with a weapon aimed at Ares, who looked more than livid, but only for a moment. He smiled broadly at Orpheus, a bit madly and insane looking. 

“You think you can stop me?” Ares laughed then, suddenly and sharply and spat blood onto the deck. He made no move to lower the gun. “I  _ always _ get what I want.”

“Not this time.” Eurydice snapped. A stalemate it seemed, to Hades. Those Ares was now the only one not on their side who had a gun; clearly Athena had been disarmed. Eurydice leveled her gun at Athena’s head. “Drop it, asshole.”

“Get  _ away _ from my  _ sister! _ ” Ares roared and lunged suddenly, the gun held straight ahead. Hades grabbed him to stop his advance, but it was too late - Ares had already fired. The shot rang out loudly across the bay, echoing almost painfully. Ear ringing, he realised a stunned silence had fallen over the yacht, and as he threw Ares to the ground and kicked the gun from his hand, Hades understood why. 

He felt the blood drain from his face. His stomach bottomed out. The world froze. A dark stain was spreading across the fabric of Persephone’s clothes, vivid and bright. Her expression was frozen into one of surprise, her frame still awkwardly bent over the railing to support herself while bound. Bleeding, her gaze found his, and Hades heard a roar - no, it was his own voice, shouting her name. 

He moved toward her, but Athena had shifted enough on the ground; her leg swept neatly against Persephone’s to knock her off balance.

“Oopsie.” Athena cooed.

Before Hades could reach his wife, he watched in horror as she fell over the edge of the railing and disappeared from view. 


	11. suffocate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was going to be a lot longer of a chapter, but i decided to cut it where i did for the sake of formatting on the next chapter. you'll understand when you read. plus, the threat of riots that i left the ending of last chapter where i did!

_ Persephone! _

Her husband’s voice was cut off as the water swallowed her whole. She thrashed, desperately trying to keep her head above water, but swimming while bound and gag was not a talent she had - and she’d be impressed if anyone in the world could. She surfaced, briefly, gasping for air and nearly choking as the splashing water rushed into her open mouth. She spit it out, trying to take another deep breath before she sank again. 

Logistically she knew that panicking would only make it worse. Mentally, her brain couldn’t or wouldn’t process it, because she felt her chest tighten in a way that had nothing to do with her rapidly depleting air supply. Wriggling, her fingers fumbled trying to reach the ties behind her back - but the action only made the pins and needles of the cold water stab at her more. Pain radiated through her as her muscles pulled and thrashed and tried to free herself, and with a cry of pain gagged by the fabric in her mouth, Persephone recalled that she’d been shot.

Adrenaline was slowly wearing thin, and she’d made no progress on her attempts to loosen her bonds. The ropes binding her were too tight, painfully so, and the pressure of the water was only growing. Her ears had popped, her lungs were tight, and the more she tried to free herself, the more Persephone truly began to panic - which, naturally, only incited the pain from her gunshot wound that she couldn’t quite tell where it’s location was - she only knew her entire body  _ ached  _ and whether it was a bullet or the chilly depths, she couldn’t quite tell. 

_ Hades _ .

She wouldn’t give up. Couldn’t. Persephone refused to die at the bottom of the damned bay. Exhaustion was leaking in and her lungs ached with the effort of not breathing. Persephone could feel herself losing strength, the overwhelming sense of failure seeping in. No.  _ No _ . She had to fight, damn it all. She was still sinking slowly, unable to lurch upward to propel herself back toward the surface and blessed air. 

_ Hades _ . 

In a desperate fit of anger and terror, she screamed - or tried, around the fabric in her mouth. Bubbles shot forward as she expelled the last vestiges of her remaining oxygen. 

_ Hades. _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ I’m sorry.  _

Her lungs ached. The edges of her vision were wavering. She couldn’t tell if it was from lack of oxygen or the pain or the depth of the water - all were crushing in on her. Sucking every bit of life she put out in her attempts to escape and more. The need to breathe was too strong, too painful, and despite every effort, she couldn’t stop herself from inhaling. Her eyes burned; it felt as if acid itself flooded every part of her. She gagged, jerking from the sensation, and felt her mind fade quickly into a darkness from which she knew she wouldn’t return. 

\---

Several things happened very quickly. Eurydice slammed the butt of her gun into Athena’s head and the woman fell back limp against the deck. Ares was breathing heavily, ready to cock the gun again, but Hades knocked it easily from his hand with a sudden and ferocious fury. Ares stumbled back from the force of Hades slamming into him, and it gave Hades enough time to reach for the weapon he’d brought along. Without thinking, he fired immediately at Ares - some part of him was satisfied at the noise Ares made, the blood that began to pool where he’d been struck in the chest. He cocked the gun again and fired and kept firing until the revolver was empty, uncaring and cold. 

Persephone.

_ Persephone _ .

Whether Ares was dead or alive, he didn’t care. Hades ripped his jacket off and tossed it aside, moving toward the edge of the boat. Without any preamble, he launched himself over the side that Persephone had disappeared.

The water was freezing cold, pins and needles piercing his skin the second he submerged. Ignoring it, he took a breath and sank beneath the surface, eyes burning when he opened them to look for Persephone. The blur of her, at least. It was dark, impossibly so, making it difficult to distinguish any sort of shape in the water. His heart was pounding at his ribs, his lungs already aching as the cold water threatened to pull the air right out. He didn’t care. He had to find her. He had to find Persephone. 

With difficulty, he swam in the direction of down, spotting a bubble trail. It had to be her. Surely. He didn’t have time to waste if it wasn’t - she was shot, she was bound, and the longer he went without finding her, the more worry and panic began to set in. What if he didn’t find her? What if he couldn’t save her? He couldn’t even give her a proper send off knowing she lay unclaimed at the bottom of the bay. 

For a moment Hades was blinded; some sort of light had come on. Blinking quickly, another blur shifted into view and he could see the owner of the halogen light - Orpheus. Startled, he nearly missed it as Orpheus moved the beam of the light around, trying to clearly find sight of Persephone while struggling to stay submerged.

It was Hades who spotted the dark blur below in the beam of the light, and he moved toward it quick as he could. The light - and Orpheus - followed immediately, keeping their way lit. Persephone was still sinking, and not moving, and Hades felt like his chest might burst from the panic and need for air. He snagged hold of her shoulder and dragged her toward him; her eyes were closed, her frame limp as he ran his fingers along her sides, trying to find purchase in order to be able to pull her back to the surface. The light bobbed for a moment before he saw Orpheus move behind her, pulling some sort of pocket knife to saw through the ropes tying her arms and legs together. 

He couldn’t feel his own warmth anymore; the water had numbed him, and his fingers fumbled as the ropes began to loosen. Tearing them away from her, Hades hooked his arm around her and began to swim upward - well, the way he assumed was upward. Orpheus took hold of her on the opposite side to help as the water threatened to swallow them completely in the depths. 

His entire world was held in his arms, and if he lost her he’d never live with himself. Persephone was his light, his love - he wasn’t much of a religious man, but he prayed to any deity that might be listening for her to  _ live _ . 

Hades was never so happy to  _ breathe _ when they surfaced, drawing in huge and hungry lungfuls of the night air. Orpheus spluttered on his other side, spitting out water and struggling to keep both himself and Persephone above the water. Treading with numb limbs was a challenge; thankfully, they weren’t far from the boat. He could see Eurydice leaning over the railing.

“-----we called the police before we came after you; they should be coming!” Eurydice called. “I’ll try to find something to bring you back up, hang on!”

And she disappeared again.

Breathing hard, Hades readjusted his grip on his wife and felt her head loll against him. He reached up and tugged free the gag from her mouth, still trying to keep himself from panicking. He prided himself on his usual calmness about a situation, but the second he’d seen Persephone shot, the moment she’d fallen over the edge, any sense of rational thought had left and not yet returned. His concern was for her, and nothing else in the universe could have mattered. 

\---

Cold and darkness.

Hands. Touching. Pain and numbness. 

Persephone wasn’t sure what was real and what wasn’t - surely it had to be some sort of bitter afterlife. A low murmur of voices, ones she couldn’t distinguish. Several came forward and faded just as quickly in a never-ending sea of whispers. Was this the part where her life flashed before her eyes?

_ “Is it safe for you to walk home on your own?” _

_ “Afraid someone dark and dangerous is gonna come around the corner and hurt me?” _

Hades. When they’d met.

_ “I’m not a fragile girl, Hades.” _

Memories. Voices. Numbness.

_ “You got a pistol in here or what?” _

_ “---- what ?” _

_ “We both know your work ain’t pretty. You keep yourself armed. Just tell me where the damn gun is.” _

The cold was gone, replaced with an all over warmth. 

_ “I don’t normally do this on the first date.” _

And then ---

_ “I’m a businessman, the type who prefers not to label himself. I have many titles, and businessman covers most of them well enough.” _

Pluto. 

_ "In fairness, I wasn't asking. I was telling. You will sing for me, little canary." _

But as before, his voice faded fast. A blur of a memory. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just was. 

_ “Hades, I didn’t - Gods sake that isn’t what I meant. You just - it’s like you’re trying to give me an out. I know you’re bein’ kind. That you’re worried I’m gonna change my mind. I’m not. I don’t want an out. Just you , dummy.” _

Warmth. Love.

_ "I love you." _

I love you. 

Wait for me. I’ll wait for you.

I love you.

\---

“---- _ Persephone _ .” It was the only word Hades felt like he knew, the only one he could whisper and repeat as he held fierce to her hand. Sirens and other general background filled the air; the police boat that had come had dragged them out of the water, and it was Apollo himself now trying to do CPR on Persephone while Hades could only watch with diminishing horror, increasing rage, and a fierce grief. 

He was vaguely aware that someone had put a blanket over his shoulders, but his own shaking caused it to slide down his back - from emotion or cold, he couldn’t quite tell where the shivers came from. 

“Hades - she isn’t responding.” Apollo said slowly, lifting his head from giving another breath to her prone form on the deck. The boat shifted and rocked; they were heading back toward land as soon as possible while other officers dealt with the boat and with Ares and Athena and just - Hades couldn’t give a fucking damn about what happened to anyone or anything beyond Persephone. 

“Keep going.” He ground out between clenched teeth.

“Hades---.”

“I said keep going!” He roared, eyes blazing - or no, it was tears blurring his vision. Not rage. Unending grief. “Please.” He added, quieter. Hades did not beg, had never begged, not truly. Except now. To Apollo, and to anyone who would listen. Begging them to save her life. 

“Sir, she’s bleeding again.” The officer tending to the bullet in Persephone’s shoulder spoke up. 

Apollo seemed torn, and Hades only glared through the blur in his eyes. 

“Just - keep pressure on it. Tight. We’ll get her in the ambulance soon as we dock.” Apollo said after another brief moment before he took up chest compressions again. 

Hades bent his head, refusing the urge to touch her face, to beg her to come back to him. He didn’t want to be in the way but at the same time he longed to just encourage her to breathe, to do anything other than sitting  _ uselessly fucking by _ while what life left in her faded. She was beautiful, even then. Ethereal. 

“I love you.” He whispered, and suddenly didn’t care if Apollo or the other officer heard. “Persephone ----  _ please _ .  _ Breathe _ .”

Another round of compressions, and nothing. Hades felt his chest tighten, his fingers gripping harder at her hand. Willing to feel them twitch. 

“No - you’re not allowed to do this.” He murmured. “You promised - until the end of time. That’s a long while off and I’m holdin’ you to that burden, Persephone.  _ Wake up _ .  _ I can’t - I can’t lose you _ .”

Her body did not move.

At least, not at first.

As Apollo drew away from giving her another breath, Hades saw her chest lurch with a sudden and unsteady motion. Her head twisted and she gasped - or tried to, the noise more guttural and choking than anything. Apollo moved quickly to turn her head to the side, where she began to cough up far more water than Hades thought possible. But it didn’t matter. She was moving. 

_ Alive _ . 

His head snapped up to meet Apollo’s gaze as the boat began to dock. Lights waiting just on shore told him the emergency vehicles were already there. 

“She’s not out of the woods.” Apollo told him softly as Persephone wheezed and coughed. Her eyes did not open, her body instinctively expelling the water with each painful jerk and half-choked breath. 

“Look, they’re gonna do what they can for her.” Apollo added. “But you’re gonna get hypothermia if you don’t let them check you too.”

“I’m not leavin’ her.”

“Can you, for once, not make my job difficult?” He remarked. “You can’t do anything but get in the way of the actual doctors once they get her to the hospital. But you can make sure you’re alive and walking so you can be there when she wakes up.”

The medics were already trying to climb into the boat, to load her shaking frame onto a gurney. Hades tightened his grip on her hand, briefly. 

“I’m going with her.”


	12. interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of a thing before we switch back to hades pov. some of the next chapter might overlap this one.

Her momma’s cottage was quiet, dust floating hazily in long shafts of the sunlight filtering in the window. Persephone blinked slowly, staring up at the ceiling of her old room with a confused expression. It couldn’t be - but as she sat up slowly she could see the old patterned quilt covering her, the vague clutter of trinkets along her vanity, the haphazard and worn books along a small shelf. Other surfaces were covered with terracotta pots blooming with greenery and flowers, gentle ivy tendrils curled almost all the way to the floor. 

Impossible. So it seemed. But it was just as she remembered. 

Climbing out of bed slowly, warily, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror - and nothing had changed there, either. Same face, same hair, a different dress though. One she’d never seen in a soft, pastel green. She couldn’t remember owning such a dress, but shrugged it off. It had probably been a gift she’d forgotten about.

Running a hand across her face, Persephone padded silently from the room and down the stairs, a sense of peace and warmth settling in her bones. The house was still quiet when she reached the living room, where everything looked positively untouched. Some part of her knew that surely it couldn’t look so pristine, but the warmth in her chest told her not to worry. So she didn’t. Everything was fine, or would be fine, and that was the way it’d be. 

Casting a glance around the room, she noticed the front door was open - which wasn’t odd, in truth. Especially in spring or summer, to let the air and sun flow through the space unhindered. On instinct she drifted forward toward the door, eager to feel the sun; when was the last time she’d truly felt it? The bright, overwhelming light and warmth it brought?

But the yard was not her yard. Not the one she knew. Not even the garden. Beyond the front porch stretched an endless wheat field, the golden stalks disappearing on the horizon line with an equally yellow sky. That was definitely not how she remembered it. Persephone felt something settle heavy in the pit of her stomach, the warmth and peace from earlier suddenly sucked out of her. Replacing it was a cold, terrible chill and a numbing ache that made it hard to focus. Leaning heavily on the porch post, she caught sight of a figure among the wheat stalks - her momma? Beautiful and kind and in the same dress Persephone had seen her buried in. She swallowed thickly, shivering against the sudden chill that settled in her very bones. Her chest tightened. 

“---momma?”

But the visage of Demeter disappeared into the golden field. The tightness in her chest grew, making it difficult to breathe. As if a vice had been wrapped around her lungs and was only squeezing - painfully so. Her nails dug into the worn wood of the porch post, willing the peace and warmth to come back, for her momma to appear again, for things to be alright. Panic began to settle in the harder it became to breathe, as if she were suffocating on the very air. Darkness flickered at the edges of her vision - was she going to pass out? No - the field of wheat was rotting. Turning dark and ashen, as if the entire thing had been scorched. The blackness swept across the golden grain like an ocean wave, creeping closer to Persephone on the porch; would she be swept away too? 

Persephone!

The voice calling her name was familiar, deep. Her head lifted again and a few feet away stood Hades, surrounded by the rotting crops. His hand extended toward her, beckoning. Couldn’t he see that she wasn’t able to? That he was going to be caught in the tide of the darkness too. He repeated her name, stronger, sharper, begging her to come with him. She let go of the porch post to try and reach him, to save him from the wave of rot, but even as she stumbled off the porch to get to him, he was already fading. 

She fought to breathe, the field and the house peeling away in vast clouds of darkness and ash, and Hades too. Horrifically. And she couldn’t protect him, couldn’t save him from whatever fresh hell this was. 

Instinctively she tried to shout, to yell - but nothing came out of her mouth. Her lips could only part in a silent scream.

\--

In truth, Persephone wasn’t sure what had woke her. The chill, the pain, or the feeling that her mouth had been stuffed with cotton. Even a combination of those and more. Discomfort, all the same. Brows furrowed, she fought to find some sense of consciousness beyond the discomfort. It felt a monumental task to open her eyes and even putting all her focus into the simple action, she could only manage a half an inch at first. It took several more moments before she could open them fully. Even then, it was dark. Well, dim. The more she blinked, the clearer and more adjusted her gaze became to the room at large.

Familiar. A bedroom - her’s. And Hades’.

Hades.

She tried to move with a sudden panic, finding that nary a limb responded. Not willingly. But with the attempt at trying to move brought forth another sensation - one of pain that seemed to radiate from her shoulder down. She turned her head and only caught sight of the edges of bandages wrapped around her shoulder, collar, and upper arm. It ached, throbbing - and Persephone knew why. The memories were fading back in unrelentlessly, a tidal wave of horror and worry. 

Ares. Athena. Then Hades and -

\--oh, gods below.

A soft noise caught her attention and this time, Persephone was able to lift her head enough to see to the foot of the bed. Her head hit her throat when she spotted Hades - at least, the shadow of him. Hunched over, head resting on the edge of the mattress and cradled by his arms - and very much asleep. Even in the dim light she could see the haggard, prickly face that clearly hadn’t been shaved in a day. A few days? How long had she been out?

“Hades.” His name came out in a rough whisper, and made her throat sting from the use. Almost aching as bad as her shoulder. The longer she was awake, the more Persephone was aware of in regards to her body - the shoulder injury, her aching chest, the lethargy that seemed impossible to shake off. Her voice now, too. Hades didn’t stir at her sorry excuse for a whisper, so Persephone gently shifted her left beneath the blankets to nudge him as best she could. Those muscles hurt less, thankfully, though still heavy. 

She watched as her husband blearily and slowly lifted his head, and she could see the dark circles under his eyes better. He hadn’t been sleeping, she can surmise. Those eyes landed on her, and without sleep or not Hades quickly shifted forward toward the head of the bed, casting his chair aside. 

“It’s you.” He murmured, reaching out tenderly to touch her face. His voice was nearly as scratchy as her own. Worry carried through his expression and Persephone understood why - she’d nearly died. 

“It’s me.” She whispered, though it still made her throat ache with the attempt. Frankly, she felt like hell. More than hell. The pain in her shoulder was starting to become unbearable, and her chest was too tight to take more than a shallow breath. The expression in his face shifted to relief. 

“Do you - are you in pain?” He asked lowly, brushing his thumb across her cheek. It’d been a while since she’d seen her husband so soft, so quiet. Rather than use her voice again, she nodded vaguely. He shifted away for a fraction of a moment to the bedside, and returned with a dropper of some sort of liquid. He was gentle when he eased her mouth open and pressed some sort of bitter liquid to her tongue. As awful as it tasted, by the time he set the dropper back to the side table a strange warmth settled numbingly across her entire frame. 

“Morphine.” He explained softly. “Might make you sleep again.” The good stuff, then. Anything as long as it took away the pain in her shoulder. Didn’t exactly cure the tightness in her chest, but she could stand to think beyond the unbearable ache. Hades sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his - the one not attached to the injured shoulder. 

“You good?” She muttered, swallowing again to try and ease the ache in the back of her throat. Hades made a noise of acknowledgement, but didn’t speak immediately. His hand tightened around hers, and she watched as something seemed to be fighting behind those tired, dark eyes. 

“You died, Seph.” His voice had come out not entirely steady, quieter than she’d heard before. He looked nearly ready to break, Persephone realised with a furrow of her brow. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easy.” Persephone replied. “I’m alright.”

Hades leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, lingering there longer than she anticipated. She could feel the slight tremble in his hand, of his lips, and wondered briefly if he was trying to hide his fear from her. His panic. She knew Hades well enough by now to know he didn’t always process emotions well. In truth, she hadn’t expected to live. Those terrifying moments in the water, sinking and drowning and fighting - she hadn’t expected to wake up after the water had overwhelmed her. She hadn’t expected to ever see Hades again, much less feel his touch or warmth. 

“I almost lost you.” His lips murmured against her forehead. As out of it she was beginning to feel because of the morphine, she still had the lucidity to know and realise the worry in his tone, the sudden vulnerability. It was a long moment before he drew away to look at her properly, and Persephone reached up with unsteady fingers to touch his face. 

“---how?” She asked, brushing her thumb across his cheek. He lifted a hand to cover her own, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm. “I don’t - it’s hard to remember.” She swallowed again; the scratchy pain in her throat was easing a fraction, the more she used her voice. Hades seemed troubled as he tried to find an answer, tried to find a way to explain what she’d asked - so she assumed. A difficult task, apparently. 

“Ares fired at you, while I fought with him.” Hades rumbled, watching her carefully. As if she might break - frankly she wasn’t sure she’d be able to, as drugged up as she was. Persephone wasn’t convinced she wasn’t made of the flowing water that had nearly killed her, the way her muscles were starting to relax again. Felt damn good, if she was honest, even if it forced her to focus far more closely to what Hades spoke. 

“I fell?” 

“No. Athena tripped you.” 

“What a bitch.”

“Seph.” He sighed, reaching up to brush hair from her forehead. She felt hot. Was it hot? He was hot. Damn, she’d married a good looking man. With gentle hands, Hades cupped her face, bringing her gaze up to his. His eyes were bright, lips in half a tremble. Was he crying? Surely not - she’d never seen him truly cry. But there were tears he was clearly trying to hold back, she couldn’t be making that up. 

“I’m okay.” She promised, mumbling. “Just - feel bit rough around these edges. Reckon I’ll live. Unless this is heaven - then I reckon heaven’s a bit shit.”

Despite himself, she watched his lips twitch at the edges as if he wanted to smile. 

“You should rest.” He cleared his throat quietly. “You’re still healing.”

“I feel like I’ve been sleepin’ for years.” She muttered. “You been here that long?”

“Long as you’re here, I am.”

Persephone tried to shift, though it was almost as difficult as before to try and get her muscles to operate the way they should. She made a noise of frustration and a bit of a huff. 

“Stay with me.” She frowned. “Not in that chair. You’re old. Ain’t good for your back.”

“I don’t --.”

“Get in this bed.” Were she capable, she’d pout. Maybe she was. Who could tell? Whatever expression she wore, Hades seemed to understand that it wasn’t a suggestion. Or the exhaustion had simply caught up to him. He looked how she felt. 

Rather than make her move or help her shift, he simply went to the other side of the bed and peeled away the blankets. He was already down to the bare minimum as far as clothes, though if he wanted to take his shirt off, she wouldn’t have objected in the slightest. He carefully eased into bed next to her, and Persephone reached out with a heavy hand. She’d aimed for his arm, landed on his chest instead, and his fingers wrapped around hers gently. 

“Guess the morphine explains the dream.” She murmured as he got settled. There was still a chill in her that refused to lessen, and Persephone shuffled awkwardly to nestle up against him as close as she could manage. 

“Dream?” He asked, and she made a noise of acknowledgement. 

“Tell you later.” She blinked rapidly - there were suddenly three of him for a long moment, and while she was far too happy to entertain such a thought, she’d prefer to be aware and sober to enjoy such a situation. Not high as a damned kite. His expression didn’t waver, he merely brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. 

“Thought I’d lost you.” He repeated lowly, and his tone was a bit more wavering than before. “Ain’t much a world worth livin’ in if you’re not there beside me.”

“No, no, no - none of that.” She muttered. “---that’s not part of the plan.”

“What plan?”

“The one where you live to the ripe old age of a thousand.” She let her head fall to the side again, better to meet his gaze. “Even if I don’t.” A world without Hades wouldn’t be worth living in on her own opinion, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“None of that.” He echoed. “You promised me forever, Seph. I intend to hold you to that.” His voice was soft again, all sotto and the like. A far cry from her memories of him previous, the way he’d shouted her name. She could still hear it ringing in her ears. She never wanted to hear it again. Her fingers fumbled across his suspender, toying with the edge of it with her clumsy fingers. Better than meeting his gaze. Persephone had always known their lives would be dangerous together, that it would be likely one of them would grow old without the other. Much as she didn’t want to believe it. Ideally they’d both live to a hundred. 

“I intend to keep it.” She managed after another moment, fighting against the heaviness of her own eyelids. Some drug. She leaned in to kiss him, but her head landed only against his shoulder. He pressed a lingering kiss to the disarray of her curls instead. 

“You should rest.” He muttered into her hair, and she gave a noise of vague protest.

“I’ve been out long enough.” Not to mention that if she closed her eyes, there wasn’t any telling what sort of dream she’d be thrust into again. The omens in her last weren’t friendly. 

“And you’re still healing.” He argued gently, voice sotto again. As if afraid speaking too loud might make her break. “Please, Seph. Rest.”

How could she ignore her gorgeous, handsome, softie of a husband?

Testing a deep breath, Persephone could feel her chest vaguely tug and her muscles flinch, but there wasn’t any pain for the time being. Perhaps it was better if she slept while pain wasn’t an influence.

“How long?” She mumbled, already half dragged into sleep. 

“Til the end of time.” He whispered in promise, and she smiled. 

“That’s a long ass time.” She said, and felt him more than heard him chuckle. Another kiss to her hair. 

“Sleep, wife. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	13. justice

Hades watched her sleep. 

The steady, if not still somewhat shallow rise and fall of his wife’s chest as she slept. Some of the color had finally started returning to her skin, which was a blessing in and of itself considering she’d been _dead_. Hades wasn’t certain he’d ever be able to get the image out of his head, of her being shot, tumbling over the edge, the sight of her unresponsive on the ship’s decking. All of it had only replayed over and over in his mind on a terrifying loop as he watched the medical staff stabilize her. He’d been prepared to find the best doctors if it would save her life. She’d been so cold, so pale -- it would plague his nightmares the rest of his life. 

In the end, they’d pumped what water they could out of her with the tools available, and removed the bullet from her shoulder. There was little else to do but keep her comfortable and asleep as much as possible, which is why they’d simply transferred her to home. A doctor checked in twice a day - in the morning and in the evening - and Hades hardly left her side. Too terrified that he’d come back and she’d be dead. It’d crush him. He’d been telling the truth when he’d said no life without her was worth living. 

Now, after seeing her awake for the first time in days, Hades let himself breathe. He was _exhausted_ and there was so much to be done, but he still couldn’t quite bear to leave her. Not yet. The doctor had assured if she woke and didn’t come down with an infection, she was likely to live. Seeing her awake and speaking had been a relief, but he found himself still watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept on beside him. He reached out and brushed an errant strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear before adjusting the blankets so they were better nestled around her to keep out any lingering chill. She was beautiful. 

And she had very nearly been taken from him. 

Rage wouldn’t cover it, the emotion he’d felt. As soon as the adrenaline had faded and Persephone had started breathing again, Hades had felt a blinding, _searing_ rage at Ares and Athena. For everything, but mostly how both of him had nearly killed the one person in the world that Hades cared for. Apollo had done well enough to lock the both of them up - but it was more for _their_ protection than any lawful reason.

Pity it wouldn’t matter. Not in the end. 

Much as Hades wanted to believe in justice, he did not believe in the justice of the courts. They could be bought, far too easily for his liking. Which is why he very much intended not to let either of the siblings go to trial. The justice of the underground was far more swift, concise, and truthful than that of the government. 

Persephone made a noise in her sleep and his attention snapped back to her in an instant, but it appeared she was only dreaming. Her brows furrowed briefly, lips parted in some silent word, before she seemed to resettle and fall back into whatever dream with little trouble. Her hand was still wrapped in his gently, and Hades brushed his thumb across her knuckles as he watched her sleep. He could just make out the bandages that peeked beneath the collar of her nightgown; the rage broiled again beneath his skin, simmering like a pot on a stove. 

She didn’t deserve this. Deserve him. That was an argument he had mostly given up on in truth, and had doubled down in his promise to keep her safe and happy - especially since their disagreement when he’d accused her of cheating. The thought still soured his stomach. And he had failed at keeping her safe. He hoped he might make up for it in the swift and quick sentence passed down to the ones who had dared to hurt her. Though frankly, Hades wasn’t sure if he should tell her. She was still in such a fragile state, still healing, he didn’t want to add to her stress. The siblings needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. 

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It wasn’t quite the evening yet, but would be soon - and the doctor would return sometime then to check on Persephone. With a sigh, Hades leaned over to press a kiss to Persephone’s forehead and lingered for a moment, as if he could promise his love through the simple gesture, and that he would return as soon as he could. As hesitant as he was to leave her side, there was work to be done. With aching muscles, Hades peeled himself back out of bed carefully, even if he was pretty sure she wouldn’t wake with the drugs in her system. He tucked the blankets back around her, and moved to the bathroom.

Honestly, he looked like shit. Even as he splashed water across his face and tried to rub the exhaustion from his eyes, his reflection stared back a bit haggardly. He needed a shave, he needed rest. Persephone was his primary concern and would always be his primary concern - but his business was getting out of hand. Not directly of course, but surely he’d need to have a good long talk with his wife about how involved they were. If it put her at risk, it wasn’t worth it. He wanted to give Persephone the universe and would, if she asked. The stars and moon. But what was the cost of being able to afford such things? Her health? Her _life_?

Drying his face on a towel, he combed his fingers through his hair to smooth it down to a decent point. He didn’t care about looking too put together; he’d look worse, by the end of the night. Rolling up his sleeves, Hades paused at the dark bricks on his arm. He had gotten them when he had a far younger face, a reminder that he was essentially the protector of the city. Without meaning to however, their meaning had shifted. The walls he built needed to protect something far more precious than the city - it needed to protect Persephone. And Ares and Athena had figuratively breached that wall. It was a mistake that would not happen again. He wouldn’t let it. Couldn’t. 

Reentering the bedroom, he instinctively looked over at Persephone, who obviously hadn’t moved. Foolishly he hoped she’d stay asleep until he returned. What he was going to tell her when he returned, he wasn’t sure. The truth? Would she hate him? Then again, she had easily dispatched Pluto on his account, it only seemed right he did the same. Granted, he was deadset that the siblings would _suffer_ , as Persephone already had. 

Grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair he’d spent the past several days in, Hades steeled himself and stepped out of the room for the first time in a while. 

Thanatos was there. Knowing. Waiting. 

“The girl has agreed to stay with her.” Thanatos rumbled; Eurydice and Orpheus had taken one of the guest rooms, both concerned over Persephone almost as much as he was. It was easier to have them all in one place too, Apollo had said. Something about impending investigations. Persephone would be under watchful gazes until he could return. 

“You don’t have to come.” Hades replied after a moment, shrugging on his jacket. Thanatos’ eyes darkened, and he glanced at the closed bedroom door. 

“No, but I insist.”

The world beyond the walls of their home turned normally. For him, everything had stopped the second Persephone had been hurt. It seemed strange that everything else could just be . . . normal. That the sun still rose and set, that lives went on. His world had screeched to a halt, the rest of the earth should have followed. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case and was likely never to be the case.

The city was the same, seemingly unaffected by the storm that had rolled in right under their noses. Sure, the newspapers had and would be touting the story on the front page, at least until something new came along. The story had been filtered of course, to omit his involvement, and Persephone’s. ‘Anonymous sources’, they quoted. Accidents. Whatever they needed to say to get the public to eat it up and not ask questions. Hades preferred it that way. Granted, the trial to occur would be big news at some point, whenever the legalities could be sorted. 

Hades would have the problem long since sorted before then. 

Thanatos was quiet as Hades drove the pair along the streets, the path familiar and easy to navigate. He didn’t want to be away for long in case Persephone woke again; though his experience with her and the morphine over the past few days and he knew she could be out for hours yet. Hopefully it wouldn’t take him that long to do what he needed to do. 

City politics had let him down before, many times. He wouldn’t let them have the chance to do it again. Not with something this important, some _one_ as important. 

The marina was different, in the light. The last time he’d been on the docks had been that fateful evening - but now, there were people tending to their boats and enjoying the last vestiges of the autumn sun before winter came to drive them all back inside for the season. As he and Thanatos parked and got out, he watched the others and their general unawareness. Innocence. Hades let the corners of his mouth twitch up into a hidden, almost wicked smile. If only they knew. 

His brother’s boat still waited in it’s usual docking place, where he’d ‘borrowed’ it from previously. To his credit, Poseidon had relented and forgiven him, and even granted his blessing for this next trip - as if Hades needed it; he’d have taken the boat again with or without his brother’s knowledge. 

“Any problems?” Hades asked as he stepped aboard; Hecate was there to greet them on deck, almost unrecognizable. Rather than her usual choice of clothes, there was the tell-tale collar of a nurse’s uniform sticking out from beneath the coat she’d belted across her middle. Her makeup was different - lighter, more natural, and her dark hair swept into a low bun.

“No. We should have a few hours at most, but there’s no trace left to lead to us. If anything, they should point fingers at whoever he was dealing with as far as bootlegging.”

Hades smiled. 

“Good work.”

The water was choppy, the sun finally beginning to set as he steered the boat out of it’s slip and out toward the bay. Thanatos looked vaguely on edge from the second they took off from the dock - Hades knew his right hand wasn’t a fan of being on the water in general, which was why he’d offered to let him remain behind. With his determination to see Persephone done right, however, Hades admired him - but worried, briefly, if he was going to turn a darker shade of green at any moment. 

It was a beautiful sight, the sunset reflecting off the water. He’d like to bring Persephone out on the bay to watch it, when she was better. If she was okay with water; in truth, he had no idea if the trauma would leave any lingering phobias or other damage other than physical. The sheer emotional toll of it all alone - there would be a lot to work through once she was physically well again. Hades knew it of himself, as well. Nearly losing her, seeing her _dead_ , his sleeping habits hadn’t been the same since. Perhaps he’d sleep better that night, knowing justice had been done. His version of justice, at least. 

He killed the engine to the boat once they were well out into the bay. Once the sun had started setting, it hadn’t taken long to dip behind the buildings and eventually, the horizon, casting everything in the usual dim, dusky hues before night would fully take over. Close enough. He exchanged another look with Hecate, who nodded once and disappeared into the interior of the ship. Thanatos went with her, and Hades was left alone for several long moments to admire the view. 

It was broken soon enough by the sounds of a scuffle, and his associates returned - each dragging a different, pathetic looking figure. Both were bound, gagged - and to Hades, it was the best sight in the world. 

“Do us all a favor and just try not to talk.” He remarked darkly; they couldn’t talk, due to the gags. “I’ll assume you had a nice journey since you still have all your limbs.”

Ares and Athena looked worse for wear. Ares, still wearing the hospital branded pajamas, looked almost afraid. Athena, however, looked defeated. Those eyes of hers simply stared ahead, not quite seeing; jail cell jumpsuits did not suit her well at all.

“Consider this a mercy.” Hades jerked his head toward the stern, and he let Hecate and Thanatos drag them toward the railing - none too gently. “After all, you could - what? Be sitting in a cell somewhere upstate with a cushy three meals a day? The chance to escape? A chance to buy off a guard, or even the judge before you get sent away?” He followed lazily behind them, watching as awareness seemed to slowly creep over the pair as Hades again gestured. Hecate and Thanatos began to attach weights to their binds. 

“You tried to kill what matters most to me in this world. You failed, but you tried. If you’d just come for me, this could’ve been avoided. I’d have considered letting you rot in a cell if it had just been me. But you came for her - unforgivable. You tried to frame her, too. You burned half this city to the ground under her name and had the gall to try and _murder her_.” 

The anger and rage was boiling again, simmering darkly under his skin. He could feel it, an unrelenting fire. Hades reached up and grabbed Ares, digging his finger into the worst of his injuries. Ares nearly buckled, screaming into his gag - it came out as a muffled moan, nothing more. Hades smiled vindictively. 

“You’re going to die. Like you tried to kill her. You’re going to suffer your last moments alive alone, in the darkness and cold. And you will die, you will sink to the bottom of this bay, and you’ll be forgotten. No one will find you. No one will _care_ \- though I’ll see to it your wife is well looked after. Something tells me she won’t really need it, though.” Hades snarled at Ares, glancing between him and Athena. “And you - the trust you broke - you’ve done more damage than you realize. And have earned your fate right alongside this bastard you chose to side with.”

Without further preamble, Hades grabbed the front of Athena’s shirt and shoved her hard, tipping her over the railing. The weights went with her, creating a rather large splashdown over the edge. Ares shouted again, gagged, and Hades barely flinched. 

“Know that you’ve earned this. Unlike your wealth, your friends, your wife - you’ve _earned this_ .” Hades continued, seething. “Best be glad you have my mercy of this death. Last man who crossed my wife wasn’t so lucky. Shot - twice. _Burned_. You’ll suffer, but you’ll be out of my misery soon enough.” 

Ares tried to lunge forward toward him, and Hades laughed sharply. Darkly. He fisted a hand into Ares’ clothing then, and shoved him backward. He toppled over the edge of the railing, and almost like karma one of the weights caught, dangling the man over the edge upside down. 

“Goodbye, you rotten bastard.” 

Hades snagged the weight and flung it away from the railing, satisfied when Ares went headfirst into the water below. 

He stared, watching the ripples as they spread outward and slowly began to settle, until the surface of the water began to straighten back into it’s reflective mirror of the sky above. He was breathing heavy, watching and waiting to make sure neither of them surfaced. His hands gripped the railing so tightly that his knuckles had gone white.

Hades didn’t move for an eternity, so it felt. Not until the sky had grown too dark and the stars had begun to peek through the inky black. Only then did he peel himself away from the edge of the boat, satisfied. 

“You alright?” Thanatos muttered, and Hades only nodded. There was a weight lifted from his shoulders, it felt. A sense of freedom. _Persephone was safe_. That’s all that mattered, in the end. And there wasn’t a chance Ares could rig any trials or bribe any prisons. 

Justice served. The way it needed to be done. 

Hades straightened his collar, and started up the boat engine once more. 

"I need a drink. And a cigarette."


	14. take a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter than i intended because i originally had a different chapter written up for this. hope you enjoy!

Persephone flinched as the bandages at her shoulder were peeled off, exposing the still healing flesh beneath. It still ached, and now had begun to itch fiercely as more skin grew to heal the injury that easily could have killed her. Still, it'd leave a nasty looking scar - but better a scar than being dead. So she grit her teeth, muscles in her jaw jumping as she endured the uncomfortable sensation of having the old bandages removed and new ones applied. 

"Sorry." Hades murmured, setting the old bandages aside. "I'm tryin' to go easy."

"Ain't your fault." She managed between clenched teeth. The pain wasn't as bad as it was, thankfully. Now if she could only get rid of the cough; the doctors had said it would fade in time, as her lungs healed from their underwater experience. Her body was healing though, which meant less days confined to bed. She'd been going stir crazy between the doctor, Hades fussing like a damn mother hen, and having nothing remotely exciting to do. Lethe brought her the newspaper every morning though, kept her informed. 

She hadn't asked about the sudden disappearance of Ares and Athena from the hospital and jail, respectively - a story still making headlines in the papers nearly a week later. She didn't need to ask, though. Hades hadn't spoken up about it either, but Persephone wasn't stupid by any means. They would pose no more threats, of that she could be assured. It unsettled her if she gave too much thought to it, but knew if their roles had been reversed? She would have done the same. She  _ had _ done the same, considering. While she would have preferred at least the knowledge of it, Persephone understood. Mostly. She had a few choice words she’d have liked to give. 

"D'you know anythin' 'bout this one?" She tapped the black and white photo of some smiling man beneath the headline of that day, "NEW MAYOR APPOINTED". Hades paused in his nursing of her shoulder and glanced at the paper spread out on the bed so she could skim through it while he tended to her. 

"I've heard a few things. It won't be a problem. He shouldn’t get in our way.” Hades murmured, brows knitted together as he tried to focus on the delicate application of ointment to her injuries. The doctor had said it’d help heal her shoulder and limit scarring, but all Persephone felt was the awful burning until it made her skin surrounding numb. Not to mention it reeked, with a vague scent of mint in an attempt to conceal the true offending smell. She winced the closer he got to the center of the wound, and Hades faltered. 

“Sorry.”

“----stop apologizin’, lover. Otherwise I’m gonna strangle you with the bandage.” She muttered. Even with soft hands, it ached; she’d be keeping it wrapped for some time. Wasn’t anything new to her of course, as Hades had suffered similar injuries not so long ago. At that thought, Persephone almost laughed.

“What?” Hades asked, and she could practically feel the frown on his face. 

“Just - this means we’re gonna have matchin’ scars, I reckon. Brings a whole new meaning to in ‘sickness and health’ or whatever those vows are.” She remarked dryly. Hades snorted like he wanted to laugh, but was biting back the urge because of the circumstances. 

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” Hades carefully finished wrapping her shoulder, looping a sling over her head to cradle her arm and keep her from moving it too broadly and risk agitating the injury. Doctor orders for a few days more while her muscles repaired themselves. 

“Can’t lose me that easy.” Persephone twisted her head to look at him while he gathered the leftover supplies to trash and put away. He paused long enough to press a kiss to her temple, lingering there for a moment before he resumed. In truth, Persephone thought for sure she’d been a goner. Dead and done. 

Before Hades had waltzed so confidently into her life, Persephone had not been afraid of dying. That was the way the world worked; people were born, people died. Nothing was for certain, much less when death would come to claim a soul. Given the environment she’d been raised in, Persephone figured she wasn’t likely to reach any real old age before something took her out. She’d accepted that fact. And then Hades came along. 

And she’d never been so afraid of dying.

The thought of leaving him alone, the sheer heartbreak it would cause him - it nearly broke her to consider. He deserved better. Their promise had been to grow old together and if she’d died, he’d be alone. Again. Much as she’d hope he’d find happiness, Persephone knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t ever dream of it again. His heart was in her hands, and if she died, she’d take it with her. In fairness, she couldn’t fathom losing him either. She’d never given her heart so fully and if something happened to Hades; well, she doesn’t expect she’d ever remarry or find someone else to share her life with. They were made for each other, she and Hades - and they’d both fight to the death for each other. As evidenced by the now matching scars on their shoulders. 

Carefully, she unfolded herself and climbed off the edge of the bed. It was a bit infuriating, feeling so helpless. Hades had already helped her dress - albeit it was nothing extravagant as she’d been banned from any large social activities for a few more days. Nothing strenuous that would aggravate her injury, or over-exert her lungs as they finished healing in their own way, too. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to breathe as deeply again. 

“You sure you’re up for going out?” Hades asked, coming to stand in front of her. Persephone arched a brow.

“Are you fussin’ again?”

“Think I’m allowed, given everythin’.” Hades replied, reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. His hand lingered at her cheek, brushing a thumb across her skin in a soft touch. 

“I’m feelin’ alright. I promise I’ll tell you if I’m feelin’ otherwise.” She sighed. “I’m not gonna break, Hades. I fought this long. Ain’t gonna be shattered by leavin’ the house.”

“You say that, and suddenly you’re bein’ shot at or trying to set a warehouse on fire.” Hades remarked dryly. Persephone rolled her eyes.    
  
“One time, and I can’t live it down.”

“Never.” He smiled, clearly teasing. “Just tell me if you need a break.”

“It’s lunch with Orpheus and Eurydice, not cartwheels down the street, lover.” Persephone grabbed the hand at her cheek with her good hand, turning her head to kiss his palm. “If I don’t get out soon, I’ll go mad and then you’ll be visitin’ me in the loony bin. I’ll be fine, I can handle lunch. Then we can swing by the office, make sure things are runnin’ alright, and be back home near dinner.”

“We ain’t gotta stop by the office.”

“You’ve been here fussin’ over me and chompin’ at the bit cause you ain’t been able to dig in to things. Besides, we need to come up with a game plan.”   
  
“Game plan for what?”

“Half the clubs in the city are ash. They’ll need replacements or somethin’. We gotta rebuild - and we can do it to our own terms.”

“That ain’t exactly my priority at the moment.” Hades frowned.   
  
“But it should be.” Persephone replied pointedly. “We’ll talk more on it later. C’mon, we’ll be late if we don’t leave soon.”

Before her husband could put up any further fight, Persephone headed for the door. She heard him sigh sharply, but his footsteps soon followed. She'd been downstairs a few times during her recovery but this was the first taste of freedom she'd had in what felt like eons. As if she was gonna waste time arguing with her businessman of a husband and remind him that more of the world existed besides her.

It was endearing, his fussing. But Persephone was going to go insane if he didn't go back to the office for a few hours a day. Much as she loved Hades he was restless, like a tiger pacing in its cage with nothing else to do. The business itself didn't bother her; it could easily operate by proxy without Hades being there. Or her. Normally she would take advantage of it, but she had been too restless herself. Eager to get out and do something other than read or play dominoes. Even the garden hadn't been enough for her.

Hades draped her coat around her shoulders in the hall; putting it on properly would mean dismantling the sling her arm was bound in. He buttoned it enough to keep it in place before he pulled on his own. She pretended to dust away an invisible bit of dirt from his collar, admiring the look of him mostly put together again. It'd been a while since she'd seen him in something other than an undershirt and other various underclothes; Hades had no reason to get dolled up when his doll was curled up in bed recovering beside him.

“Hold down the fort, darlin’.” Persephone cooed to the dog curled at the foot of the stairs, the lazy thing. Cerberus barely lifted his head, but his tail wagged in acknowledgement and she briefly knelt to stroke his fur; he hadn’t left the bedroom very often as she’d recovered, and had proven a bit of a blockage for Hades when the creature had taken up an entire side of the bed. Hades huffed and she threw him an amused look. “Still jealous?”

“No.” He rumbled, helping her straighten when she wobbled a bit. Being unable to catch herself or brace herself with both arms made her unsteady at times. Persephone was grateful she had him there to help, a husband so attentive. Even if he was a damned nag sometimes. Then again, if they hadn’t been together - would she have been hurt in the first place? Not that it mattered; Hades was well worth any injury. Though she wished desperately for more than a few months of peace and quiet. Maybe a year, if they were lucky. Longer, if whatever deity was answering prayers. 

The air was crisp and cool, hinting that winter wasn’t likely to hold off much longer. She breathed it in for the first time in a long time, letting it wash over her like a cleansing breeze. Her lips twitched, and Persephone sighed in her brief contentment. Hades hand at her lower back nudged her forward to the car, and Persephone carefully slid in after he opened the door for her. Maybe it would snow soon; it’d been a while since she’d seen proper snow. The city had a tendency to get only dustings, or piles of grey and black slush along the sidewalks. Nowhere near the snow falls she recalled as a girl in the countryside. 

Hades drove and Persephone watched the landscape shift. She was vaguely aware he kept throwing glances at her, as if he feared she might jump out of the window at any moment. As if she’d ever dream of it; they’d survived more together than anything and Persephone wasn’t about to give up on them now. Things had never been idyllic - but they’d been worth fighting for.  _ He _ was worth fighting for. More than she ever could have predicted when he’d waltzed into  _ Olympus _ as some sort of debonair mystery man. The memory was still clear as crystal in her mind; most of her memories with her husband were. For as quickly drawn to each other as they’d been, most of her happiest memories were with him now. Despite the rather turmoiled incidents she’d been dragged into, Persephone couldn’t imagine  _ not _ being with him. The danger was well worth his company, even if she knew he often thought otherwise. She’d spend the rest of their lives convincing him. 

The place for lunch that Orpheus and Eurydice had chosen was a small place, unassuming and quiet - which was just fine to Persephone. Most of the larger placers were filled with people gossiping and rumor mills spinning about Ares, Athena, and the entire situation surrounding them. First hand experience had been enough for her to handle, and she had no desire to relive it or hear what stupid and inane theories were circulating about the reports of their deaths. Hopefully most would accept the ‘terrible accident’ theory in their disappearance and none would ever be the wiser. That their names would fade into oblivion sooner rather than later.    
  
“Lady Persephone!” Orpheus jumped up the second she and Hades slipped inside; the sharp dressed man about to seat them stepped aside so they could join Orpheus and Eurydice at their table. Orpheus seemed to hesitate, unsure, but Persephone grabbed him with her good arm and wrapped him in the best hug she could manage. 

“We weren’t sure if you’d come, if you were feeling up to it . . . .” Orpheus murmured. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Right as rain, darlin’. Think I’d miss the chance to escape? Besides, I hadn’t got to thank you two properly. Last we spoke I think I was on some serious drugs.” Her lips twitched. Orpheus rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. Eurydice moved to hug Persephone next, briefly, before Hades ushered his wife into a chair after hanging her jacket over the back.    
  
“We thought you might want out. If not, we were gonna plan to bust you out.” Eurydice grinned.   
  
“You say that as if I’ve had her locked up in prison.” Hades rumbled, brows knitting together. Persephone wrapped her hand in his beneath the table, chuckling.    
  
“No, but we knew she’d be gnawin’ at the bit for a break from bedrest. You were the same, Mr. Hades.” Eurydice pointed out. “But she’s scarier when she doesn’t get her way. No offense.”

Persephone snorted. 

“I appreciate the thought, chickadee. Lunch is just fine. And I ain’t doin’ any escapes, husband mine. So relax that damn jaw of yours.”

A waiter came by to offer drinks, list the specials, and take their orders. The conversation evolved into other topics, safer ones. While Orpheus and Eurydice had been there at the beginning of her recovery and had visited briefly, there was still much to catch up on. Persephone mostly listened, but kept catching the silent glances between Eurydice and Orpheus when they thought neither she or Hades were looking. And given Hades’ continued glances at her, she didn’t imagine her husband picked up on it as easily as she did. Strange.

“We actually had something we wanted to tell you.” Eurydice spoke as the waiter returned to clear their plates away and offer refills of water.  _ Bingo _ . Persephone tilted her head curiously as the pair exchanged another glance, not unlike the ones she and Hades often shared in silent communication. 

“Go on, then.” She encouraged, leaning forward. Trying to, at least until her shoulder pulled a bit uncomfortably. Eurydice positively beamed.

“Orpheus asked me to marry him. And I accepted.” 

Persephone’s face flooded with warmth and delight. 

“----about time!” She laughs. “Oh, I’m thrilled for you! Congratulations!”

She happened to glance at Hades, who had a knowing, almost smug little look on his face. Persephone narrowed her eyes. 

“Did you know?”

Hades furrowed his brows, trying to look neutral, but she’d already caught his expression. 

“I . . . suspected.”

“I - I asked Mr. Hades’ permission in place of Eurydice’s father.” Orpheus spoke up quietly. “A while ago. But things with - things  _ happened _ and I didn’t have the chance to ask Eurydice.”

Persephone’s expression shifted to something softer, watching Hades’ face turn a faint rosy color in the cheeks. 

“You big old softie.” Persephone murmured. “Either way, congrats, to the both of you. Hopefully things will be a bit more quiet and you’ll actually have the time to plan a weddin’.”

“Which reminds me of somethin’  _ I _ wanted to ask you, Mr. Hades . . . .” Eurydice shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. Persephone’s brow arched. “---since things are a bit up in the air right now . . . I was wonderin’ if you had any job openin’s?”

Hades made a show of rolling his eyes.

“Knew you’d be crawlin’ back . . . reckon I’ll have to talk it over with the boss, but I hear your position might still be open . . .” Hades looked to Persephone, who tried to hide her smile - and failed. 

“Have to check the records.” Persephone’s lips twisted wryly. “But I think we got an openin’ . . . need someone to keep an eye on this one while I heal up and all.”

Lunch lasted longer than expected, so by the time Persephone and Hades made it to the office it was late afternoon. It hadn’t warmed any despite the sun peeking through the massive clouds. It felt like ages since she’d last been in her husband’s office. Paperwork was still scattered on his desk, a pile of unsorted mail sat on the corner of it. She picked up one of the envelopes to glance at what correspondence they’d both missed while Hades began to gather and attempt to straighten the ledgers.

“Hecate made a mess when she grabbed what I asked.” He rumbled lowly as Persephone began to sort the letters. 

“Well you did demand it rather hurriedly.” She remarked, glancing up at him. “You don’t need half this paperwork do you? It’s excessive, ain’t it?”

“I like keepin’ records.” Hades huffed. Persephone grinned and nudged him gently as he passed. “Anythin’ in the mail?”

“Letter from Hermes, postmarked New Orleans. He’s probably bragging about whatever new gig he’s got goin’ on.” Persephone murmured, sinking into one of the other office chairs. It was difficult to open the envelope but she managed, skimming the letter with an amused smile. “As I thought. New gig, new place, invitin’ us for a visit. Should probably write back and let him know I’m not dead. News travels fast.”

Hades hummed faintly in acknowledgement, trying to find some sense of order to his desk, clearly. Gods above and below; Persephone half regretted offering to come to the office, if only because she might not now get him out before dark. She glanced up from the letter to watch him fuss about, amused if not worried by the furrow to his brow. 

“Grab the latest ledger. So we know what reference point we got in tryin’ to get some money back into the clubs. We need to re-evaluate your assosciates too: if any were attached to Ares. Can’t risk a coup.”

Hades paused, and leveled her with an amused expression.

“Should I just hand reins over to you, then?”

“Watch yourself, mister. I still have one arm to hit you with. I’m just remindin’ you of what needs done. We don’t need riots about what happened to Ares, and we’re gonna need people we trust if we’re gonna be rebuildin’.” Persephone replied. 

“Like I said, rebuildin’ ain’t my priority right now. It’s  _ you _ .”

“Hades, you’re a businessman and you gotta keep up with business.”

Hades’s lips pulled into a frown, but didn’t immediately reply. Persephone tilted her head in return, trying to ascertain the hesitation on his part. His hands had stilled on the paperwork and stacks of ledgers, and she could see the heavy sigh. 

“I ain’t gettin’ any younger, Seph.”

“And I ain’t either, but this work is what you love, Hades.”

“I do love it. But I love my wife more.” He circled the desk to reach her. Persephone let the letter rest in her lap, her expression a mix of confusion and concern.

“You’re not givin’ it up, are you?” She asked slowly, watching him. For Hades to give up his life’s work for her - she wasn’t nearly so selfish to ever ask that of him. His work had existed long before she’d come into the picture. She’d accepted that when she’d married him. Rushed as it was, she’d never give that up. It was worth it, for him. Something settled faintly like a rock in the pit of her stomach. 

“No.” He said quickly, clearly reading into her tone in a rare form. He knelt by the chair, taking up her hand between both of his. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, and Persephone could still see the hesitation in his face. Afraid? Worried? Not for him, she realised belatedly. For her. What she would think, of whatever he was about to throw at her. 

“But with everythin’ that happened. . . everythin’ that  _ keeps _ happenin’ - I’d rather take a small step back. You’re more important to me, Seph. The  _ most _ important. And if we keep goin’ like this, I’m afraid of what might happen. Bein’ killed ain’t the only thing, either. Could go to jail, and I won’t have you caught up in that disaster. With less clubs in the city there’s less demand for large shipments . . . which gives us time for a break. Me and you. No work, no threats of death, nothin’ but just . . . just bein’ husband and wife. And after that I can do a better job of delegating work. I ain’t got anyone family wise to hand things too, but there’s Hecate and Thanatos ---  _ I can’t risk losing you anymore _ .” 

Persephone felt her breath hitch somewhere in the back of her throat. 

“I don’t want to be the reason you give up your work, lover.” She whispered. “I knew the risks when I first met you.”

“I ain’t talkin’ cold turkey. But like I said, I’m gettin’ too old and things are just . . . they’re changin’ too swiftly and they’re gettin’ dangerous. Who’s to say some new moron won’t show up tomorrow and start a whole new slew of problems?”

“No one knows what the future will bring, Hades.” She replied, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his. “Yeah, we’ve been through hell. I can’t deny that. With Pluto and Ares and the fight between us -- but we’ve made it through. I promised you forever when you married me, you old fool. Promise I mean to keep.” She continued. In truth she’d be happy to have more time with him as a husband, not a boss. But Persephone was acutely aware that Hades was not likely to let go as easy as he sounded. His life’s work, after all. She couldn’t fathom him dumping it in her favor.

“I want to do this for  _ you _ .” His fingers tightened briefly around her own. “Nearly losin’ you from my own stupidity and then in the water . . . .”

“Then do this for me,” She began slowly. “Take a break. Me and you. We can take Hermes up on his offer, take a vacation. We never really had a honeymoon. No work, just . . . just  _ us _ . And dependin’ on the situation when we get back . . . we can re-evaluate. I don’t want you givin’ up on your work entirely because it’s my work now, too. I ain’t ever liked the idea of just bein’ a domestic little housewife anyway.” She smiled softly, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before drawing away to meet his gaze. “But we need a break. Both of us. Hecate and Thanatos can manage it since like you said, ain’t as many orders comin’ in right now. Eurydice, too now, I reckon. You ain’t had a vacation since you were born, I’d put my money on it.”

Another heavy sigh, and Hades pressed a lingering kiss against her mouth. 

“As always, you’re a brilliant woman.” He mumbled after another long moment. “I just want to be a decent husband.”

“You are. And have been. Minus your accusations of me and Ares.” She teased; it was easier to joke about now. “I love  _ you _ , Hades. So take a break with me. Let’s just . . . run away for a while.”

Another kiss, and Persephone smiled softly. 

“I worry how convincin’ you are at things. But - promise me we’ll consider things. I’d give up all this for you.”

“I know.” She murmured. “But I want you to be happy. So we’ll work on it. Later. Right now, we’re gonna write to Hermes and tell him we’ll be on the next train to New Orleans.” 

“Is that an order?” Hades pulled away just to arch a brow, and Persephone grinned brightly. Things would be alright, it felt. Danger again at their backs, put behind them. She and Hades had barely had time together to be married before things had gone to hell again. Now, perhaps, they'd make up for lost time. Again.

"If you'd like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so we reach the end of this installment! i honestly hope y'all enjoyed. i have vague plans still for a potential third which is why i left this one rather open ended. thank you for your kind words and reviews, and please feel free to hit me up over on tumblr on what you'd like to see next!


End file.
